¿Jugamos a casarnos?
by backgina
Summary: Secuela de ¿Jugamos a ser novios?... Han pasado tres años desde que Peeta se fue dejando a Katniss en el aeropuerto. Ahora Peeta ha vuelto con un propósito bien claro: Recuperar a Katniss, ser novios de verdad, no más mentiras ni juegos... Pronto se dará cuenta que no será fácil pero hará todo lo posible para no perderla... de nuevo.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Volvi! Siento la tardanza, seguro no les interesara lo que me ha pasado, lo importante es que aquí les dejo el primer capítulo, el viernes el siguiente, que lo disfruten…._

_Por cierto, esta historia pertenece a Reyna Cariño y los personajes a Suzzane Collins, yo sólo la adapto, pero eso ya lo sabíamos ¿no?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**¿AMIGO?**

Peeta sentía las manos heladas mientras sujetaba el volante de su auto, quería arrancar el auto y salir de ahí para calentarse frente a la agradable chimenea de su casa pero no podía hacerlo, se lo había propuesto, llevaba más de un año con ese plan.

Mantuvo su vista fija en las puertas de la universidad al mismo tiempo que pensaba en algún lugar cálido. La suerte no había estado de su lado en ese día, pero sabía que todo cambiaría una vez que viera a Katniss.

¿Cómo estaría ahora?

¿Se habría teñido el cabello?

¿Habría crecido más?

¿Cómo estarían sus manos? O ¿Sus labios…?

Eso definitivamente lo animó a esperar un poco más, quería verla.

Habían estado mandándose mensajes ocasionales por Twitter o por facebook pero justo un año antes habían roto su comunicación, Katniss ya iba en un punto crucial en la universidad y el trabajo de Peeta había empezado a aumentar al grado de no dejarlo dormir durante días. Por lo que después de eso su comunicación había terminado.

Pero ya estaba ahí, después de tres largos años de trabajo había llegado al lugar en donde Katniss estaba.

Ambos con 21 años y cientos de experiencias en sus vidas adultas se podían considerar más maduros y esperarla no debía ser un problema aunque dentro su auto estuviera a menos 2 grados centígrados y afuera el camino estuviese cubierto por una capa blanca de nieve.

Retiró sus manos del volante y las frotó entre sí para poder calentarse.

A lo lejos se escuchó un timbre y fue solo cuestión de segundos para que una manada de hombres y mujeres de diferentes edades empezaran a salir del edificio frente al que su auto se encontraba estacionado.

Todos salían colocándose abrigos, chamarras y bufandas que les cubrían todo el rostro, Peeta deseó que Katniss no usara nada que le cubriera su rostro o no podría reconocerla fácilmente y sí no la podía encontrar ese día se sentiría perdido.

Suspirando y dando un tropezón salió de su auto para acercarse un poco al edificio, rechinó los dientes al sentir sus manos como grandes copos de nieve, Clove le había advertido que usara guantes pero él se había negado, bueno, en realidad a la mayoría de las cosas que le decía la chica él se negaba. Escondiendo sus manos, dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón negro de vestir que llevaba, dio unos cuantos pasos más mientras que con la mirada buscaba una cabellera castaña que recordaba perfectamente.

Varios estudiantes lo golpearon al pasar junto a él, extrañamente nadie lo reconocía aunque ni siquiera se había molestado en esconder su apariencia y digamos que ahora era aún más conocido.

Un grupo de estudiantes salió gritando y lanzando silbidos de victoria. Eran muchos, entre hombres y mujeres que vestían como si acabaran de salir de una película antigua, las chicas con vestidos largos y esponjosos, la mayoría cubriéndolos con abrigos y los chicos con trajes elegantes de color marrón, algunos llevaban sombreros, bigotes falsos y anteojos antiguos. Todos se detuvieron a unos metros del muchacho.

Por alguna razón Peeta no pudo apartar la vista de ese grupo aunque su prioridad era buscar a Katniss entre tantos estudiantes, no eran lo más fácil de ignorar en ese lugar, no solo sus vestuarios llamaban la atención también llevaban cargando cajas, bolsas de tela negras y grises y una rubia tenía una cesta de frutas falsas, como las que usan en las películas.

La vista del muchacho se quedó más tiempo observando a la rubia que era la única que no usaba ninguno de esos vestuarios extravagantes. Su sonrisa era hermosa…

Agitó su cabeza y cuando iba a regresar la vista hacia el edificio los chicos volvieron a reír escandalosamente atrayendo su atención de nuevo.

—Ahora vamos a celebrar al club —dijo una chica saltando de emoción.

—Ustedes vayan, me siento tan cansada que hasta la nieve me parece un excelente lugar para dormir en este momento —dijo una voz realmente conocida.

¡Rayos!

La vista de Peeta buscó desesperadamente a la dueña de esa voz pero alguien dijo algo y todos volvieron a reír, al parecer solo eso sabían hacer. Las chicas negaron con una sonrisa en sus rostros y empezaron a moverse para continuar su camino. Las manos del modelo temblaron y sus ojos se posaron en la rubia de la hermosa sonrisa, cuando dieron un paso los ojos de la chica hicieron contacto con los de él y entonces lo supo. ¡La había encontrado!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los ojos de Katniss se abrieron tan grandes como pudieron en ese momento, olvidó por completo que tenía una cesta de frutas de utilería en sus manos y las arrojó a alguna parte dejando a unos de sus compañeros con la palabra en la boca.

No se detuvo a esperar que la reconociera simplemente corrió hacia él.

Al parecer si la reconoció ya que cuando ella lo abrazó él le devolvió el abrazo más fuerte de lo que soportaba, le dolió un poco pero no se quejó, sólo se dejó consentir por los brazos de Peeta.

—¡No puedo creer que estés aquí! —dijo Katniss después de que ambos soltaran su abrazo.

Él hubiera querido sostenerla de esa manera durante todo el día pero ella se alejó rápidamente manteniendo una distancia que a Peeta le molestó.

—Aquí estoy —dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado, en primer lugar… ¡dios! Katniss había desarrollado un buen cuerpo, tres años atrás el muchacho pensó que apenas si era copa "A" y ahora…

—¿Por qué no me avisaste? —preguntó la chica sonriendo y golpeándolo ligeramente en el hombro, algo que él definitivamente no se esperaba—. Me hubiera hecho un tiempo para ir…

—¡Katniss! —gritó un chico quitándose el sombrero y agitándolo en el aire—. ¿Todo bien?

—Sí —le gritó de vuelta, el cabello rubio se levantó un poco cuando una ventisca helada los rozó—. Me voy a casa, nos vemos mañana —les gritó, no es que estuvieran demasiado lejos pero había tanto ruido de todos los estudiantes que sus voces se perdían aun en corta distancia.

—¿Segura? —preguntó el mismo chico no muy seguro de dejarla con ese musculoso que parecía modelo sacado de revista.

—Sí, mi amigo me llevará —y más valía que Peeta la llevara porque ni loca tomaba el transporte en ese clima tan feo.

—No se preocupen —gritó Peeta reposando una de sus manos sobre un hombro de Katniss—. Yo me aseguraré de que llegue a su casa.

Los ojos de las muchachas brillaron, al parecer lo habían empezado a reconocer, y después sonrieron tontamente mientras unas de ellas empezaban a jalar a los chicos para que desaparecieran lo más pronto de ahí.

Katniss no esperó a que ellos se fueran antes de voltear nuevamente hacia Peeta y regalarle una sonrisa para derretir.

—Entonces ahora me tendrás que llevar a casa o me robo tu auto —dijo sonriendo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ambos entraron al auto sacudiéndose la nieve de los hombros. Peeta encendió la calefacción y fijó su vista en Katniss.

—En serio, no puedo creer que estés aquí —dijo sonriendo, sin voltear a verlo.

—Y yo no puedo creer que estés rubia.

Ella frunció el ceño y lentamente se fijó en el espejo lateral del auto para observar la peluca en su cabeza.

—Esos… están muertos —susurró entre dientes mientras llevaba sus manos a su cabeza para empezar a retirar la peluca rubia—. Olvide quitármela, como siempre, pero ellos me debían recordar que la tenía puesta —murmuró.

Peeta no dijo nada, solo la observó quitarse la peluca dejando a la vista una malla negra que atrapaba todo su cabello, dejó el cabello falso sobre su regazo y después retiró la malla ahora sí dejando ver su cabello castaño que estaba en dos trenzas. Qué alivio, pensó. No es que no se viera bien de rubia, por dios, se veía sexy, pero la Katniss castaña era más hermosa. Rápidamente deshizo las trenzas dejando su cabello rizado caer sobre sus hombros, ¿sobre sus hombros? había cortado su largo cabello.

—Te ves hermosa con tu cabello así —dijo Peeta sin poder retener sus palabras. De igual manera no había tenido la intención de retenerlas.

Las mejillas de Katniss se tornaron de un rojo intenso mientras alejaba su mirada de la del muchacho e intentaba esconder su rostro con su cabello, nadie le había dicho que lucía hermosa con ese corte, el día que se lo cortó solo obtuvo unos "¿Qué pensabas cuando cortaste tu cabello?" o "Tu cabello era tan largo" y cientos de cosas más que le hicieron sentirse mal al hacerse ese corte, durante casi tres meses había estado esperando a que su cabello creciera pero en ese momento, al escuchar esas palabras viniendo de él ya no le importó más.

—Gr… gracias —dijo y aclaró su garganta.

—De nada —ambos permanecieron en silencio, Peeta con la vista sobre ella y ella con la vista perdida hacia el frente.

Estaba tan feliz de volver a verlo que no sabía exactamente como hablar o de que hablar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás aquí? —le preguntó finalmente.

—Amm, bueno… —suspiró y Katniss se temió que no fuera a quedarse mucho tiempo en la ciudad. ¡Maldita Inglaterra! Ya se lo había quedado durante más de dos años y Roma también lo había tenido durante muchos meses, era justo que ahora se quedara más tiempo en su país de origen.

—Oh —pronunció mientras tragaba, su garganta estaba repentinamente seca—. ¿No será mucho tiempo?

Él negó.

—Todo lo contrario —contestó y un brinco en el corazón de la muchacha surgió de repente—. Estudiaré los últimos dos años de la universidad aquí.

—Júralo —dijo inmediatamente.

—Te lo juro —contestó posando una mano sobre su pecho.

—Eso es maravilloso, mi día ha estado lleno de buenas noticas y luego llegas tú para hacerlo el mejor de mis días de universidad —aunque lo intentara no podía esconder su sonrisa de felicidad, era tan tontamente feliz en ese momento.

—Eso realmente signific… —fue interrumpido por el sonido de un celular.

Katniss se removió en el asiento del auto hasta que logró sacar su celular de uno de los bolsillos internos del delgado suéter que llevaba puesto, tocó la pantalla un par de veces y luego sonrió.

—Cierto, tengo que ir a casa rápidamente —dijo sin ver a Peeta—. ¿Me llevarás?

No tenía que preguntarlo dos veces. El auto ya estaba encendido.

—Claro que sí.

—Por cierto —dijo Katniss atrayendo la atención del modelo que había mantenido su vista fija en la carretera—. Hoy es el cumpleaños de Finnick, mis padres le organizaron una fiesta y estás invitado.

—¿Crees que tu hermanito me quiera en su fiesta? Seguramente no recuerda mi rostro.

—Vamos, tienes que venir, estoy segura de que Finnick te recuerda. Es decir ¿Cómo olvidaría al chico que amaba golpear con sus juguetes? —ambos rieron.

—¿No se debe celebrar en familia?

—Irán también sus amigos así que yo tengo derecho de llevar uno —**¿amigo?** Peeta tragó y asintió.

—¡Perfecto! —dijo victoriosa.

Su celular nuevamente volvió a sonar pero esta vez fue un tono diferente del primero, uno personalizado y cuando los ojos de Katniss se clavaron en la pantalla en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa diferente, una de esas sonrisas que ponen las chicas cuando reciben un mensaje de la persona de la que están enamoradas. Peeta la observó de reojo y creyó entender el por qué ella usó esa palabra "amigo".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_¿Qué les ha parecido el inicio de la historia? ¿Merece un review?_


	2. ¿Es tu novio?

Un Millón de gracias por sus comentarios, hago esta adaptación sin ninguna ganancia más que sus lindas palabras que me hacen saber que no estoy perdiendo el tiempo sino compartiendo una linda historia con todos ustedes… y como no está por demás decirlo: esta historia pertenece a Reyna Cariño y los personajes a Suzanne Collins, y yo, yo sólo espero que la disfruten y dejen un comentario

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**¿ES TU NOVIO?**

—Ya veo, por eso me convenciste de venir, ocupabas un ayudante —le dijo el modelo arrojando un puño de confeti en el cabello de la castaña.

Ella solo sonrió mientras sacudía su cabeza para que los pequeños círculos de colores cayeran al suelo.

Ambos estaban solos en la casa de los padres de Katniss, supuestamente todos deberían de estar ya que Finnick no tardaba en llegar de la escuela pero Effie y Haymitch habían ido a recoger el pastel del cumpleañero, Rue y Tresh tenían prácticas después de clases, Prim y Beetee seguramente se habían retrasado en la secundaria y Gale salía tarde del trabajo aunque también debería estar llegando lo que solo dejaba a Katniss y Peeta solos.

La pequeña casa estaba decorada de manera sencilla con unos globos azules y rojos pegados a un cordón y colgando en medio del techo de la sala, había también un par de mesas y sillas, en donde deberían estar los sillones, con manteles de plástico azules.

Minutos más tarde habían terminado con la pequeña pero linda decoración y ya que no había sillones no tuvieron más remedio que sentarse en el suelo justo en el centro de la sala, pudieron haber usado las sillas de las mesas pero todo se veía tan bien así que el piso pareció la mejor opción.

Hablaron un poco sobre la universidad y sobre el trabajo de Peeta fuera, Katniss se sorprendió al saber de su boca que el modelo no había estado de acuerdo en actuar en aquellas películas en España o la novela que hizo en Roma pero ya que estuvo trabajando dentro de la compañía MAK's se vio obligado a hacerlo.

—¿Qué tiene de malo actuar? —preguntó la castaña.

—No es que tenga algo de malo pero refiero modelar de manera sencilla como lo hacía antes, actuar va a otro nivel en el que yo nunca me especialicé, no negaré que fue una experiencia muy agradable haber actuado en diferentes lugares pero lo mío es el modelaje —explicó Peeta.

Katniss le sonrió y aunque probablemente él ya lo había notado aun así le explicó.

—Yo soy actriz —dijo y por alguna razón se sonrojó un poco—. Amo hacer eso, ponerme en el papel de un personaje que nació de una increíble mente, no sé si me explico, pero creo que es lo mejor que puede existir —se encogió de hombros—, por eso fue lo de la peluca rubia —concluyó.

—Y aunque pienso que te ves muy linda de rubia definitivamente te prefiero de castaña —le guiñó un ojo y la muchacha solo sonrió negando con la cabeza.

—¡Rayos! Y yo que pensaba teñirlo de rojo —hizo puchero y después ambos soltaron con carcajadas.

La puerta se abrió de golpe atrayendo velozmente la atención de los dos muchachos. Una joven de cabellera larga y castaña entró por la puerta abierta con una sonrisa en el rostro que inmediatamente se deshizo al ver al modelo que aún seguía sentado en el piso de la sala de su casa.

—Rue… —empezó a decir Katniss pero fue interrumpida.

—¡Peeta! —gritó Rue mientras corría hacia donde el muchacho se encontraba, prácticamente se abalanzó sobre él en un caluroso abrazo que jamás se imaginó recibir por parte de la chica—. No puedo creer que estés aquí. Es maravilloso —sí, y definitivamente no se esperaba esas palabras.

—También, es un gusto verte —dijo el modelo sin comprender la personalidad de Rue. La última vez que se vieron la chica lo aborrecía en cambio ahora parecía quererlo, su fuerte abrazo lo demostraba.

—Creí que no te agradaba —dijo Katniss viendo a su hermana que después de unos segundos más por fin dejó respirar a Peeta.

La mini Katniss hizo un movimiento con las manos restándole importancia al comentario de su hermana mayor.

—Eso era cuando tenía 15 años, por favor, ahora ya soy mayor de edad y soy más responsable de mis actos y mis palabras —empezó a decir Rue pero Peeta como si no supiera sumar tuvo que dejar de escucharla para analizar la edad de la castaña.

¡18 años! Rayos, eso explicaba por qué parecía ser una copia de Katniss, técnicamente cuando ellos dos empezaron con ese "juego", tres años atrás, Katniss tenía esa edad y las dos chicas eran muy parecidas pero… ¡18 años! No podía creerlo, no le había tomado importancia a la cantidad de años que habían estado separados pero ahora con solo la edad de Rue se le hizo que fue una eternidad.

—Oh, Peeta —dijo una voz varonil, completamente varonil, las dos chicas y el modelo levantaron la mirada al mismo tiempo para encontrarse con Tresh, el mellizo de Rue quien definitivamente había cambiado—. Estás aquí —habló el joven y aunque no demostraba ninguna emoción ni en su voz ni físicamente por dentro estaba aliviado de ver al primer novio de su hermana mayor, tal vez con su regreso Katniss podía entrar en razón—. Qué bien —finalizó y subió las escaleras de dos en dos.

Katniss rodó los ojos y volvió su vista al modelo que estaba anonadado al ver a sus hermanos menores.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Rue antes que su hermana mayor pudiera hacerlo.

—No —negó con la cabeza—, es solo que estás muy grande —dijo observando a la chica que sonreía felizmente.

—Gracias, me gustaría decir lo mismo pero tú tienes el mismo aspecto que hace tres años, pero eso no significa que no te veas bien, desde luego —le aclaró y se puso de pie—, bueno, tengo que irme a cambiar que Finnick no ha de tardar en llegar —se giró hacia las escaleras pero volteó rápidamente —. ¿Te quedarás aquí hoy? —Peeta solo asintió y ella lanzó un ¡hurra! Para subir animadamente las escaleras.

Cuando desapareció en el segundo piso Peeta se acercó a Katniss y le susurró:

—¿Se puede saber que fue eso?

—Supongo que ha madurado —la castaña se encogió de hombros—. Anda, hay que ponernos de pie —empezó a levantarse y el muchacho la siguió.

—Creo que me siento traumatizado por todo el amor de Rue —eso provocó una sonrisa en Katniss.

—Prepárate para obtener más —dijo la muchacha señalando sobre su hombro.

Peeta volteó lentamente solo para observar a Prim con los ojos brillosos y llenos de felicidad.

—¡Peeta! —gritó entusiasmada y corrió a abrazarlo, al parecer era algo común en las mujeres de esa familia, primero Katniss, después Rue y ahora Prim, por suerte no había otra mujer más, claro a parte de la madre de las chicas pero no creía que ella tuviera esa reacción…

—Hola Prim —dijo Peeta sonriendo ante la chica, por suerte ella no había cambiado mucho pero aun así ella ya tenía 13 años.

—¡Que alegría que estés de regreso! ¡Te hemos extrañado! —dijo aun emocionada sin soltarlo.

—Yo también los extrañé mucho —dijo y Katniss sintió un pinchazo en el estómago, Peeta siempre había considerado a Prim como la hermanita que le hubiese gustado tener por lo que al escucharlo decir que los había extrañado comprendió que era sincero.

Antes de que pudiera decir alguna otra cosa Beetee entró a la casa cargando dos mochilas, una azul marino y otra de un color rosa fuerte y mientras las dejaba a un lado de la entrada divisó a su pequeña hermana abrazando a un grandulón y cuando vio a ese grandulón suspiró.

—Peeta, has vuelto —dijo el chico—. Eso está genial —en su voz si se escuchaba una emoción que Tresh no había expresado.

Bien, ahora era oficial, Peeta estaba confundido completamente, ¿Cómo es que toda la familia estaba tan contento de verlo?

Beetee se quedó unos minutos conversando con Peeta y su hermana mientras que Katniss observaba la escena, ella sabía perfectamente el por qué de la emoción de sus hermanos y en parte le dolía el regreso de Peeta, ¿Por qué tenía que llegar justo en ese momento? ¿Por qué no llegó antes?

Suspiró y sonrió, no debía de sentirse así en un día de cumpleaños de uno de sus hermanos, aunque ni siquiera hubiera iniciado la fiesta, debía sonreír.

A los pocos minutos entraron los padres de Katniss junto a Gale quien era el que cargaba el pastel, como era de esperarse también lo recibieron amablemente, incluso Gale lo había recibido contento, algo había sucedido con el hermano mayor de todos ya que en serio parecía feliz de verlo.

Apenas les había alcanzado el tiempo para arreglar la mesa en donde habían colocado el pastel cuando Finnick llegó. Aunque no fuera una fiesta sorpresa el pequeño sí que se sorprendió al ver al modelo en su casa, no es que lo recordara perfectamente pero definitivamente tenía recuerdos de él junto a su hermana mayor, después de todo sólo tenía 4 años y no se preocupaba por recordar algo más que el lugar en donde dejaba sus juguetes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La fiesta fue algo sencillo pero por alguna razón Peeta se sentía exhausto, aproximadamente a las 9:00 de la noche todo se había terminado, después de todo era una fiesta para un niño y al día siguiente había clases.

Katniss había estado un poco silenciosa y cuando finalizó en festejo se apresuró a limpiar el lugar antes de empezar a despedirse del modelo.

—¿Irás a tu casa? —preguntó la muchacha.

Ambos estaban afuera de la casa, de pie en la acera manteniendo la distancia.

—Sí, me siento cansado y mañana tengo que llegar temprano a la universidad para arreglar los últimos detalles de mi transferencia —le explicó.

Ella solo asintió y ambos permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos. Esa incomodidad no se había sentido más temprano.

—Tienes esa cara de que quieres decirme algo —dijo Peeta y ella hizo un intento de sonrisa pero no lo consiguió así que se dio por vencida.

—No, está todo bien.

No se sentían como dos adultos hablando, se sentían esa clase de adolescentes que no sabían lo que querían.

El teléfono de Katniss timbró con el mismo tono que había sonado en el auto de Peeta, al ver la pantalla del teléfono sonrió nuevamente y suspiró.

Peeta debió permanecer en silencio pero no lo hizo, necesitaba hacer esa pregunta, de la que temía escuchar la respuesta.

—_**¿Es tu novio?**_ —preguntó, sintiendo la boca seca y apretando sus manos en puños dentro de las bolsas del suéter.

Levantó su cabeza conectando su mirada con la del hombre frente a ella, presionó un botón del celular y lo guardó rápidamente.

—Sí —contestó sin apartar su mirada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_¿Quién será el misterioso novio? ¿Tendrá que ver él con la reacción de los hermanos de Katniss? ¿Qué hará Peeta al respecto? ¿Qué hará Katniss ahora que Peeta volvió? ¿Qué haría yo con Peeta en poca ropa? (oh, lo siento, el subconsciente cochino salió a relucir)… El siguiente capítulo, que subiré el lunes o martes (lamento hacerlas esperar) se llama __**"¿Un accidente?" **__Les dejó sólo un pequeñísimo adelanto, háganme saber si quieren que lo deje así al final en cada capítulo por favor_

_Los ojos de Peeta se cerraron intentando retener el impulso de abrazarla y besarla… pero gracias a eso una idea tonta y disparatada le llegó. Sí, podría funcionar, podría._

—_Katniss —habló atrayendo la atención de la chica—. Te quiero._

_El corazón de la castaña cayó a sus pies y su boca se abrió pero no logró pronunciar ni una palabra, ni siquiera podía respirar…._


	3. ¿Un accidente?

_Esta historia no me pertenece, sino a la imaginación de Reyna Cariño, yo sólo la adapto con poco tiempo y mucho gusto para ustedes usando los personajes de Suzzane Collins, que lo disfruten_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**¿UN ACCIDENTE?**

Clove escuchó como la puerta de la entrada fue azotada fuertemente, supuso que Peeta había llegado por lo que se levantó de inmediato del sillón de la estancia para correr hacia el pasillo de la entrada.

—¿Cómo te fue? —le preguntó sonriente al modelo apenas vio su silueta.

—Tiene novio —contestó entre dientes, Clove podría jurar que lo vio mordiéndose los labios pero cuando fijó su mirada en él su rostro sólo se veía abatido.

—¿Qué? —incluso ella se sentía en shock al escuchar eso.

—Fui un estúpido —murmuró Peeta al momento en que pasó por su lado para ir a descansar su cuerpo en el sillón de la sala, rápidamente la chica lo siguió pero no se sentó a su lado, ni siquiera se acercó a él, sólo permaneció de pie y en silencio hasta que él nuevamente habló—. ¿Cómo fui capaz de imaginar que ella me esperaría durante tres años? ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido?

Clove no sabía que decir, se sentía mal por Peeta, demasiado, estaba lastimado y lo último que quería ver era a él lastimado emocionalmente.

—Pero…

—No hay nada que hacer —dijo rendido.

Nuevamente la muchacha se quedó muda, quería decirle algo para ayudarlo pero las palabras parecían escaparse de su mente antes de siquiera empezar a formarse.

-Puedes luchar por ella —dijo finalmente, suspiró mientras se apoyaba sobre su pierna y apartaba su cabello rubio teñido de su rostro—. No digas que no hay nada que hacer. Sé cuanto la quieres así que entonces demuéstralo…

—Tú no la viste, su sonrisa era hermosa cuando leía un mensaje proveniente de su novio —incluso decir esa última palabra le secaba la boca le provocaba un nudo en la garganta. Suspiró—, nunca la había visto sonreír de esa manera. Vine aquí con la intención de recuperarla, de que esta vez hubiera algo verdadero entre nosotros pero si ella es feliz no debo arruinar eso, no debo arruinar su felicidad.

—Pero, Peeta…

—No pensé que esto pasaría así que me tomó por sorpresa, no pude conducir por el shock durante más de una hora pero ahora puedo pensar con un poco de claridad, la amo y no quiero arruinar su felicidad, no lo haré —finalizó con un nudo en la garganta, lo había pensado en todo el camino, había ensayado esas palabras para que Clove no se preocupara mucho por él, sabía que lo haría pero si era capaz de no romperse frente a ella entonces no sé preocuparía tanto.

La rubia suspiró profundo, negándose a creer o entender las palabras de Peeta, lo único que creía era que él la amaba.

—¿Sólo así? —le preguntó—. ¿La dejarás ir así?

—Sí —le contestó, sin embargo no podía verla a los ojos.

Clove apretó sus manos formando delicados puños y sin decir nada más se marchó de esa casa hecha una furia.

Katniss. Ese nombre fue lo único que permanecía en su cabeza. Debía ir a conocerla en persona.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peeta abrió los ojos después de una horrible pesadilla en donde perdía al amor de su vida. Se giró sobre su cama para reconocer en la habitación en donde se encontraba, era la suya, estaba en su casa ¡mierda! no había sido una pesadilla, fue real.

Con sus ánimos arrastrando por el suelo de su habitación se arrastró hasta la ducha en donde intentó relajarse, después de todo era su primer día de clases en esa universidad, así que debía, por lo menos, fingir que estaba prefecto para tomar clases y conocer a nuevas personas.

Salió de la ducha sintiéndose un poco mejor, ajá, y se vistió rápidamente para salir a la universidad, no era tarde pero aun así salió corriendo, no quiso desayunar así que seguramente pasaría a alguna tienda a comprar un café o algo caliente.

Encendió el auto e inmediatamente la calefacción, hacía un frío que amenazaba con congelarle el corazón, por suerte ahora sí se había puesto un abrigo.

Una vez en la carretera se desvió hasta una pequeña tienda de autoservicio que estaba abierta las 24 horas, después de todo eran las 6:20 de la mañana. Pidió un café caliente y un panecillo de canela que estaba recién hecho y nuevamente entró a la carretera, su atención vagaba por las calles mientras conducía lentamente y daba mordidas al pan. Nada había cambiado desde que se marchó de esa ciudad.

Sin apartar la vista del camino intentó tomar el café pero al no verlo lo golpeó y derramó unas gotas del líquido sobre su mano, apartó su vista del camino para sacudir su mano y buscar que no se hubiera derramado más dentro del auto y cuando volvió su vista al camino frenó inmediatamente al ver a una persona cruzando la carretera sin poner atención.

Frenó y aquella muchacha cayó al suelo, su corazón se detuvo mientras desesperadamente intentaba quitarse en cinturón de seguridad para salir del auto, cuando por fin lo logró corrió hacia la muchacha para reconocerla inmediatamente y provocarle un mini infarto al corazón.

Katniss estaba en el suelo, no parecía lastimada pero su rostro era cubierto por su corto cabello y una bufanda naranja, su respiración estaba agitada y seguramente estaba en shock por el susto.

—¿Katniss? —preguntó Peeta conteniendo el aliento.

Rápidamente levantó su rostro para ver al culpable de su casi atropellamiento.

—Peeta —soltó.

El muchacho sin pensar la envolvió en sus brazos, acercándola a él lo más que le fue posible, ella no hizo ningún movimiento pero el susto ya estaba pasando y esos cálidos brazos estaban ayudando bastante.

—Por favor dime que estás bien —dijo Peeta casi en tono de súplica, si le pasaba algo malo a ella estaba seguro de que moriría.

—Sí —le contestó, escondió su rostro en el pecho del modelo mientras intentaba regular su respiración—. Estoy bien —dijo elevando su voz para que él la escuchara y dejara de abrazarla tan fuerte—. En serio estoy bien, no me golpeó el auto ni nada, solo me asusté —le explicó pero el parecía no escucharla por lo que se vio obligada a separase un poco de él—. Me estás quebrando la espalda —dijo formando una sonrisa en su rostro.

Un claxon sonó haciéndolos sobresaltar, Peeta levantó la mirada para ver un auto deportivo de color negro, y le hizo una señal de disculpa, tomó a Katniss en sus brazos y rápidamente la metió en el asiento del copiloto de su auto, corrió hasta su lugar y entró al auto para ponerse en marcha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El joven dentro del auto deportivo sólo negó mientras esperaba que el auto amarillo lustroso frente a él se moviera, al parecer el dueño de ese auto era de esos adolescentes que no prestaba atención y había provocado un accidente. El muchacho le hizo una señal y tomó a una chica en sus brazos, no pudo identificar si la chica estaba inconsciente pero mientras la cargaba para meterla en su auto una tela naranja se cayó y al parecer no se dieron cuenta ninguno de los dos. En cuestión de segundos el auto amarillo arrancó y se fue rápidamente.

El joven del auto negro salió para levantar aquello que se había caído, cuando se inclinó y tomó el trozo de tela naranja se le hizo familiar, un frio recorrió su espalda y observó hacia el frente, justo donde al auto amarillo se había marchado a toda velocidad.

Negó rápidamente mientras sus manos temblaban sosteniendo esa bufanda naranja, sólo para cerciorarse que era una mera coincidencia olió la tela para identificar ese perfume, era el que ella usaba, su novia usaba ese olor a durazno.

¿Katniss se había accidentado?

Entró a toda prisa al auto y arrancó rompiendo los límites de velocidad, necesitaba encontrar ese auto amarillo, ni que fuera tan difícil buscar un auto con semejante color.

Suspiró mientras veía desesperadamente las calles. Él le había avisado a Katniss que pasaría a su casa por ella.

¿Por qué no lo habría esperado?

¿Podría ser sólo una coincidencia?

¿Alguna otra chica que le gustara el amarillo y usara ese mismo perfume?

Entonces detuvo su auto, observó la bufanda en su mano y revisó la orilla de la tela, su novia siempre ponía sus iniciales en prendas como esas. No vio ninguna J, en ninguna parte de la tela. Casi se golpeaba en la cabeza por lo tonto que era. Tomó su celular y marcó el número de su novia, la llamada iba directamente a buzón, se tranquilizó sólo un poco, Katniss siempre se despertaba tarde y al ser un poco más de las 6:20 de la mañana seguramente estaba en la ducha y no había encendido su celular. Intentó creer que eso estaba pasando…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

—Eso no se ve bien, Katniss —dijo Peeta nervioso mientras veía de reojo las palmas de las manos de la castaña.

—Sólo fue un pequeño raspón —intentó tranquilizarlo.

—Un pequeño raspón que abarca casi todas las palmas de ambas manos —su mandíbula estaba tensa, temía que Katniss le estuviera mintiendo, tal vez sí se había lastimado pero no quería decirle para no preocuparlo, era típico de ella.

—Para que te sientas más seguro de que estoy bien vamos a la enfermería de la universidad —ofreció.

Peeta estuvo de acuerdo.

Permanecieron en silencio en lo que les restaba de camino para llegar a la universidad, era un silencio incómodo, algo que antes no había sucedido entre ellos.

El muchacho estacionó su auto cerca del edificio de artes en el mismo en donde había visto salir a Katniss el día anterior. Suspiró y reposó sus manos sobre el volante. De sus labios salió una pregunta que sorprendió tanto a Katniss como a él mismo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo? —preguntó.

—En dos semanas cumpliremos 8 meses —contestó la castaña casi aturdida y también sorprendiéndose de contestarle.

Sí antes se habían sentido incómodos esas palabras recién intercambiadas lo había hecho aún más incómodo.

"Llevan mucho tiempo, deberían terminar. Deberías estar conmigo. Yo debería hacerte sonreír de esa manera" pensó Peeta pero no lo dijo, permaneció en silencio con sus manos apretando fuerte el volante.

—Gracias —dijo Katniss mientras Peeta limpiaba las palmas de sus manos delicadamente con un algodón y un poco de alcohol, sentía las manos hormigueando pero decidió echarle la culpa al líquido en lugar de aceptar que se sentía así por sentir las manos del modelo sosteniendo tan delicadamente las suyas.

Después de terminar de limpiarle las manos le aplicó un poco de pomada para protegerlas durante el día, por suerte era la única zona afectada, aparentemente, y no había sido muy grave, sólo unos pequeños raspones.

Katniss sintió un poco de frio al momento en que sus manos fueron dejadas sin la calidez de aquellas fuertes y grandes manos.

Se levantó de la silla y se acomodó su abrigo fue en ese momento en el que sintió que algo le hacía falta, su bufanda.

—¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó Peeta notando cómo tocaba su cuello. ¿Y si se había lastimado?

—Me hace falta mi bufanda —contestó observando el piso de la enfermería.

—Tal vez la dejaste en mi auto —dijo Peeta recordando que después del accidente aun la tenía—. Aún tenemos tiempo ¿Quieres que regresemos?

Sólo asintió.

—No está aquí —dijo Katniss cerrando la puerta del auto—. Tal vez se me cayó y no me di cuenta.

—Lamento la perdida de tu bufanda —la castaña sonrió.

—Era un regalo que Delly me había dado —se encogió de hombros.

—Ya veo —ambos guardaron silencio.

La mañana estaba helada y ellos estaban de pie como tontos al lado de un auto que sobresalía fácilmente por su discreto color amarillo.

Los ojos de Peeta se cerraron intentando retener el impulso de abrazarla y besarla… pero gracias a eso una idea tonta y disparatada le llegó. Sí, podría funcionar, podría.

—Katniss —habló atrayendo la atención de la chica—. Te quiero.

El corazón de la castaña cayó a sus pies y su boca se abrió pero no logró pronunciar ni una palabra, ni siquiera podía respirar.

—No tienes que decirme nada, pero es la verdad, te quiero como algo más que una amiga y aunque nos hayamos separado estos años aun te sigo queriendo y sé que dentro, tal vez demasiado dentro de tu corazón tú sientes algo por mí…

—Tengo novio —dijo interrumpiéndolo.

¡Perfecto! Estaba funcionando.

—Lo sé, pero que tengas novio no significa que lo quieras o que lo ames…

—No es de tu incumbencia —estaba empezando a enojarse.

—Lo sé.

—No digas más "lo sé"

—Bien, entonces déjame besarte —Katniss retrocedió un paso de Peeta—. Sí me dejas besarte sólo esta vez no te molesto —ella iba a hablar pero ni siquiera la dejó—. Sí te beso y tú no me tocas eso significa que no sientes ni sentiste nada por mí, pero si me tocas será lo contario.

—Estás loco…

—No, las emociones se dirigen por sí mismas, sólo tienes que aceptar y ya…

—Bien, bésame. No importa —dijo pero en realidad sus manos temblaban.

Peeta asintió y se acercó a ella para inmediatamente romper la distancia con un beso.

La besó tan profundamente como si necesitara de ella para respirar, con una mano la rodeó por la cintura apegándola a su cuerpo, él nunca dijo que no la podría tocar, y con la otra mano sostuvo su cabeza desde su nuca para profundizar el beso.

Katniss se sentía de gelatina, Dios, había extrañado esos labios, esos besos tan cálidos y perfectos, no se había dado cuenta de cuánto los había extrañado hasta ese momento. Quería romper el beso lo más pronto posible pero ninguno de los dos parecía tener suficiente, gimió en la boca de Peeta y él sólo siguió besándola. Ella apretó sus manos en puños para no tocarlo, no debía hacerlo. Nuevamente gimió, no podía más, lo quería tocar, necesitaba poder besarlo como antes lo hicieron, cuando aún eran unos niños…

Se quejó y gimió sin poder resistirse y entonces lo tocó.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, disculpen que haya tardado, pero para compensar mañana subiré el próximo capítulo, llamado ¿Mi amor?, mientras tanto, un mini adelanto…_

—_¿Te sientes bien, linda? Luces pálida, amor —dijo su preocupado novio._

—_S… sí —dijo en un susurro—. Eso creo._

—_¿Cómo que eso crees? —acunó su rostro tiernamente para examinar sus pupilas, sus ojos estaban rojos, como si hubiera llorado. Su mandíbula se tensó instantáneamente ¿Y sí ese tipo le hizo algo?—. Amor, ¿Segura que te sientes bien?_

_¿Le debía decir? Que había besado a otro chico._


	4. ¿Amor?

_Hola a todos, una y mil disculpas por no actualizar ayer, el tiempo simplemente no me ayudo, espero que disfruten este capitulo y espero poder actualizar mañana mismo, pero mejor ya no prometo nada…_

_Gracias a las personas hermosas que me han dejado un comentario, por ustedes haré todo lo posible por apurar mis actualizaciones._

_¿Ya les dije que esta historia es de Reyna Cariño y los personajes de Suzzane Collins? Mmmm, bueno no importa, disfruten el capítulo_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**¿AMOR?**

—Me he perdido —se dijo así misma Clove mientras daba una vuelta en el mismo lugar observando todos los edificios a su alrededor.

Estaba en la universidad buscando el edificio de artes pero no tenía idea de en que parte de esa mini ciudad se encontraba. Suspiró y siguió caminando, estaba haciendo mucho frio y sus pies se estaban congelando, sólo a ella se le ocurría usar zapatillas de tacón con delgadas medias en un clima como ese, aunque desde luego no estaba acostumbrada a climas tan fríos, en su trabajo siempre buscaban climas calurosos para que pudiera vestir esos bikinis de modelo de revista, después de todo ella era una de las modelos juveniles más famosas y atractivas de su agencia por no decir que de todo el país.

Sus dientes castañearon cuando una ventisca la abrazó, el aire le removió los cabellos rubios que sobresalían del gorro de su saco de lana café. Revisó su reloj, 6:32 a.m. y la universidad aun lucía desértica, sólo había unos cuantos carros en el estacionamiento que seguramente eran de los profesores madrugadores.

Siguió caminando sin rumbo por el estacionamiento, convencida de que no iba a encontrar la facultad de artes y que no podría conocer a Katniss en persona. Quería conocerla, quería conocer a la chica que le sacaba suspiros a Peeta en el trabajo, la chica que lo dejaba sin sueño en las noches, aquella chica que siempre mencionaba mientras observaba su teléfono celular.

Tenía que agradecerle algo también, Peeta le había dicho que gracias a Katniss él había sido capaz de tomar ese trabajo y perdonarla, bueno, no se lo dijo exactamente así pero eso fue lo que Clove entendió y estaba agradecida porque fueran amigos, de nuevo.

—No creo que seas profesora —dijo una voz masculina que la hizo sobresaltar.

Volteó hacia su lado derecho para encontrar un auto negro deportivo con la ventana del conductor completamente abajo y un joven muy apuesto asomando la cabeza.

—No, de hecho estoy perdida —contestó Clove intentando ignorar aquella hermosa mirada que la veía fijamente pero no de una manera sucia si no de una manera tierna y amable, como si con solo su mirada le estuviera ofreciendo la ayuda que necesitaba. Se vio obligada a parpadear.

—¿Qué facultad buscas? Tal vez puedo ayudarte —ofreció amable el joven.

—Amm —se aclaró la garganta, dios, ese chico podría ser un gran modelo, sólo lograba ver muy poco gracias a que el auto cubría casi todo de él pero las facciones de su rostro tan adultas y bien marcadas podían hacer derretir a cualquier chica, como a ella…—. La facultad de artes —dijo por fin en tono de pregunta.

—Ah claro, es el segundo edificio de aquí enfrente —dijo el joven señalando hacia el frente en donde se encontraba un edificio verde de 3 pisos y uno más adelante que sobresalía fácilmente—. Es fácil de encontrar, es morado y con cientos de dibujos y arte abstracto —explicó—. Voy hacia allá, puedo echarte un aventón —ofreció pero Clove se vio negando rápidamente.

—No muchas gracias, está bien, puedo caminar —no es que el muchacho se viera con alguna mala intención pero tal vez no soportaría estar tan cerca de él sin…sacudió su cabeza, ¿Qué diablos pensaba si acababa de conocer al chico? ¡Ni siquiera sabía su nombre!

—Está bien, que pases un buen día entonces —se despidió cortes en siguió avanzando lento en su auto.

Clove tuvo que esperarse un par de minutos para recuperar el aliento y que su rostro se enfriara. Después de eso empezó a caminar al frente para dirigirse hacia el edificio que el apuesto muchacho le había señalado.

En menos de 10 minutos había llegado por la parte delantera al edificio de artes, él había tenido razón, era morado y con cientos de dibujos magníficos, tristes y alegres, podía sentir las emociones de las personas que hicieron esos dibujos con solo ver esas pinturas el cada parte de las paredes del enorme edificio.

Observó detenidamente alrededor del lugar y aún no había alumnos así que pensó en que estarían en la parte delantera del edificio, caminó hasta la parte frontal cuando divisó un auto amarillo muy familiar y a un par de jóvenes hablando. ¡Eran ellos!

Clove sonrió al ver a Peeta y a la chica castaña a su lado, que seguramente debía ser Katniss, ambos estaban hablando y la muchacha lucía tensa. La rubia se acercó lo más que le fue posible sin ser vista. Se escondió detrás de uno de los pilares del edificio que estaban justo antes de bajar los cuatro escalones que daban al estacionamiento, no lograba escuchar lo que decían pero sí veía el rostro de Katniss que parecía retener deseo, Peeta le daba la espalda pero sabía que estaba hablando. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír, él lucharía por ella.

Apenas desvió su mirada cuando vio el auto de aquel joven de mirada hermosa, estaba estacionado a un par de autos de donde se encontraban Peeta y Katniss, a esa distancia no lograba distinguir si el muchacho estaba adentro o ya había salido de su auto, obligándose a no pensar en él devolvió su mirada hacia los dos tortolos para ver como sus labios se unían.

Clove casi jadeó al ver la manera en que Peeta sostenía a la castaña, casi como si quisiera introducirla dentro de su piel pero había algo que no cuadraba, ella no hacía nada, sus manos estaban en sus costados apretándose en puños. Se estaba resistiendo. Clove se sentía como una niña mala espiando a sus papás pero aun así no dudó en sacar su celular que tenía una cámara con 12 megapíxeles y apuntarla hacia aquella hermosa parejita. Por fin después de unos segundos Katniss subió sus manos a los hombros de Peeta para después rodearle el cuello y fue ahí cuando ella aprovechó para tomar una fotografía perfecta de dos chicos enamorados compartiendo el beso más pasional que pudo haber visto en su vida.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Las manos del joven del auto negro envolvieron fuertemente en el volante provocando que sus nudillos se tornaran completamente blancos. Eso no era real, no podía ser real lo que estaba viendo, Katniss no era así, ella no era de esas chicas. Suspiró y apartó la mirada de aquella castaña familiar que besaba a un desconocido.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Las manos de Katniss subieron hasta los hombros del modelo en donde se aferraron fuertemente, incluso se paró sobre las puntas de sus pies para poder alcanzar mejor los labios del muchacho, sin perder la oportunidad rodeó el cuello de él con ambos brazos.

Peeta la atrajo incluso aún más hacia él, sus cuerpos estaban tan juntos que se transmitían su calor corporal e incluso sentían los latidos de sus corazones golpearse unos con otros, sus pulmones estaban casi vacios pero no iban a desperdiciar esa oportunidad de besarse cuando había mucha probabilidad de que no lo volverían a hacer.

Separaron sus labios apenas unos milímetros para tomar aire y nuevamente continuaron con ese beso, verdaderamente no se dieron cuenta de las veces que se habían separado para recuperar el aire perdido que reclamaban sus pulmones y habían vuelto a unir sus labios, pero habían sido bastantes veces.

Un ruido fue el culpable de separarlos, ambos dieron un paso atrás Katniss con su rostro inclinado y Peeta esperando por ver su expresión.

El muchacho esperó y esperó hasta que la castaña decidiera verlo a la cara pero al creer que seguramente estaba enfurecida con él acunó el rostro de ella entre sus manos para que pudiera verlo a los ojos. En los ojos de ella había culpabilidad y era eso mismo que Peeta no había querido provocarle, pero no se había podido resistir al besar de esa manera a la primera chica en su vida que amaba.

—Lo siento, Katniss —dijo suspirando—. Te falté el respeto —y dicho esto le dio un tierno beso en la frente para marcharse.

Katniss ni pudo articular palabra alguna antes de que el modelo se fuera.

Con la respiración acelerada llevó sus manos a su cabeza haciendo todo su cabello hacia atrás para despejar su rostro y que este se enfriara por el aire, se sentía que estaba a punto de arder y no sabía cuál era la causa exacta, enojo, rabia… amor.

Se recargó en el auto de Peeta y se dejó caer de sentón al suelo y acomodó sus brazos sobre sus rodillas en donde se permitió esconder su rostro, respiró profundo para aclarar su mente.

¡Rayos! Aun lo seguía queriendo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

—Me quieres decir porque traes una cara del asco —dijo Delly viendo el reflejo de su amiga en el baño.

—Gracias, me haces sentir mejor, como no tienes idea —contestó Katniss sarcástica pero al verse en el espejo se dio cuenta de que su amiga no mentía, se veía del asco, peor que eso, se veía como un zombi con rabia.

—Ya, es que te ves como si un bombón hubiera succionado toda tu belleza y te hubiera dejado en la…

—Tienes hambre ¿verdad? —le preguntó la castaña interrumpiéndola.

—Muero de hambre, vamos a la cafetería antes de que inicie el segundo periodo ¿sí? —hizo ojitos de cachorrito hambriento y aunque Katniss no se sentía con el mejor humor acompañó a su amiga.

Delly arrastraba a su amiga de la mano por la cafetería viendo en cada local de comida algo que pudiera comer rápido, se detuvo frente a la pastelería y mientras esperaba por una rebanada de pastel de chocolate cubierta con más chocolate alguien cubrió los ojos de Katniss.

Su novio.

Marvel.

—Buen día mi hermosa Musa —le susurró al oído.

Katniss no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar su voz tan cerca de ella, esa voz que tanto le gustaba. Se giró con una sonrisa en el rostro pero al verlo a los ojos le vino el recuerdo de aquel beso que había compartido con Peeta un par de horas antes y su sonrisa desapareció.

—¿Te sientes bien, linda? Luces pálida, amor —dijo Marvel preocupado de que su novia estuviera lastimada.

—S… sí —dijo en un susurro—. Eso creo.

—¿Cómo que eso crees? —acunó su rostro tiernamente para examinar sus pupilas, sus ojos estaban rojos, como si hubiera llorado. Su mandíbula se tensó instantáneamente ¿Y sí ese tipo le hizo algo?—. Amor, ¿Segura que te sientes bien?

¿Le debía decir? Que había besado a otro chico. Negó con la cabeza. Sí, se lo iba a decir, simplemente no podía guardarle un secreto a su novio, porque lo quería, demasiado.

—Estoy bien, Marvel —le obsequió una linda sonrisa que desarmó completamente a Marvel atrayéndola hacia él para besarla.

La besó dulcemente como ella nunca se imaginó que un chico con su apariencia lo hiciera.

Marvel no era un chico de apariencia normal, aunque probablemente en invierno sí lo era ya que sus brazos eran cubiertos por esos suéteres que usaba pero, debajo de esa tela, aparte de esconderse unos grandes y bien formados brazos, se escondían tatuajes que narraban un pasado trágico en la vida de un hombre dulce como él.

Su cabello era negro pero no muy largo, apenas sí se podía agarrar al enterrar los dedos en él, su rostro era firme y lucía un poco mayor, tal vez porque lo era, tenía 25 años, era alto, cerca del 1.90 y definitivamente tenía un cuerpo musculoso muestra de que lo había trabajado en el pasado. Pero lo más maravilloso de ese hombre era su hermoso corazón, tan amable y cariñoso. Eso era lo que la familia de Katniss no entendía, sólo veían a Marvel de manera superficial. Era una lástima.

Terminaron su beso gracias a que la tos falsa de Delly los interrumpió.

—Apiádense de las chicas solteras que no tenemos ni una mosca detrás de nosotras aunque carguemos con una rebanada de pastel —dijo la amiga de Katniss provocándoles una risa a ambos.

—Buenos días, Dell —la saludó Marvel y ella sonrió.

—Buenos días, Marvelito —le devolvió el saludo sonriente—. ¿Quieren pastel?

—No gracias —contestó Katniss tomando la mano de su novio—. Vamos que se nos hace tarde.

Delly asintió y se adelantó para no ir detrás de la parejita viendo como se repartían miradas y besos.

La castaña dio un paso al frente pero Marvel la detuvo para volver a besarla en los labios, después en los ojos y en la frente, le regaló una sonrisa y ambos se pusieron en marcha hacia sus clases.

Pasaron por una mesa sonriéndose y Clove los siguió con la mirada, en su rostro había tristeza.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Lo sé, no lo esperaban, ¿Marvel?, bueno ya Gale y Finnick ya eran sus hermano ¿no?, denle una oportunidad, en este fic es un buen chico, lo que claro, sólo dificulta las cosas… Igual que Clove, que ahora esta arrepentida y es la mejor amiga de Peeta, ¿les parece raro?, pues esperen a ver lo que sigue… El próximo capítulo se llama __¿Te gusta?,__ les dejo un mini adelanto_

_Marvel como de costumbre actuó como un caballero al abrirle la puerta para que ella entrara primero. Katniss entró al auto nuevo de Marvel y vio en el asiento del conductor una bufanda amarilla, era la que llevaba esa misma mañana._

_Su corazón empezó a golpearle fuerte en el pecho y cerró los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas ¿Qué era lo que él había visto?_

_Definitivamente era el auto que había estado esperando a que Matt avanzara mientras ella estaba en el suelo de la carretera._

_Marvel estaba esperando a que su chica se acomodara dentro del auto para poder cerrarle la puerta pero simplemente parecía que estuviera congelada._

—_¿Amor? —preguntó y vio sobre su hombro lo que los ojos de su novia estaban viendo con horror._

_Rayos, había olvidado guardarlo en la cajuela para que ella no viera la bufanda. Suspiró y caminó hacia el lado del conductor para entrar._

—_Eras tú —murmuró Katniss al borde del llanto._


	5. ¿Te gusta?¿De mal en peor?

_Hola, un par de cositas antes de iniciar el capítulo, he decidido quitar los adelantos, gasto mucho tiempo en elegir que poner, y ese tiempo, prefiero emplearlo para alargar un poco más los capítulos, así que de hoy en adelante y solo porque se quejaban de lo corto de los capítulos subiré dos por día ¿les parece bien?_

_Que lo disfruten_

**¿TE GUSTA?**

Las clases habían pasado tranquilas y Katniss ya se sentía mucho mejor que esa mañana. La campana anunció el final de las clases así que contenta salió del edificio para encontrarse a su novio esperándola, sus miradas conectaron y ambos sonrieron. Ella corrió a su encuentro y sus labios se buscaron entre sí para besarse lentamente frente a todos los estudiantes que salían del mismo edificio.

—Te tengo una sorpresa —le susurró sobre sus labios. Katniss echó hacia atrás su cabeza para poder verlo a los ojos y la confusión adornaba su rostro tiernamente—. Bueno, es algo así, nos ayudará a ambos —le sonrió—. Pero cúbrete los ojos.

Ella asintió en medio de la confusión y Marvel caminó detrás de ella para cubrirle los ojos con sus grandes y fuertes manos, de esta manera ambos empezaron a caminar en dirección al estacionamiento y al llegar ahí el muchacho sonrió confiado mientras veía su auto deportivo de color negro, descubrió los ojos de su novia.

—¡Ta-chan! —imitó un tonto sonido de sorpresa con su boca.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Katniss en un susurro, ella ya había visto ese auto pero no recordaba dónde ni cuándo y además ¿Por qué Marvel tenía un auto si él era un fan de hueso colorado de las motocicletas?

—Compré este auto el pasado fin de semana pero aun había detalles de los que quería asegurarme arreglar antes de que lo vieras —le explicó pero el corazón de la castaña estaba a mil por hora.

—¿Por qué lo compraste? Tú amas las motocicletas —le susurró con sus ojos aun clavados en el elegante auto deportivo. ¡Lo vio esa misma mañana!

—Porque te amo más a ti y ya que tus padres no consideran una motocicleta como un buen transporte decidí comprarme este auto y así poder traerte diario a la universidad —la abrazó por detrás y reposó su barbilla en el hombro de su chica.

—¿Lo compraste por mí? —preguntó y sintió como él asentía sobre su hombro—. ¿Y tú motocicleta?

—La vendí…

—Pero era de tu padre…

—Lo sé y no es como si me trajera lindos recuerdos —se encogió de hombros—. Además creo que un auto es mucho mejor que una motocicleta, podemos ir los dos juntos y tus amigas también pueden venir, cuando necesites llevar las maletas de tu vestuario de teatro lo podemos guardar en la cajuela, aunque esa sí es bastante pequeña pero… —ambos observaron el auto—. Me gustó. ¿Y a ti?

—Me gusta pero debiste de haber gas…

La interrumpió girándola sobre sus talones para besarla, no quería que le preguntara sobre el precio del auto, no le iba a gustar.

—Vamos hay que dar una vuelta —ella asintió mientras mordía internamente su labio inferior.

Marvel como de costumbre actuó como un caballero al abrirle la puerta para que ella entrara primero. Katniss entró al auto nuevo de Marvel y vio en el asiento del conductor una bufanda amarilla, era la que llevaba esa misma mañana.

Su corazón empezó a golpearle fuerte en el pecho y cerró los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas

¿Qué era lo que él había visto?

Definitivamente era el auto que había estado esperando a que Peeta avanzara mientras ella estaba en el suelo de la carretera.

Marvel estaba esperando a que su chica se acomodara dentro del auto para poder cerrarle la puerta pero simplemente parecía que estuviera congelada.

—¿Amor? —preguntó y vio sobre su hombro lo que los ojos de su novia estaban viendo con horror.

Rayos, había olvidado guardarlo en la cajuela para que ella no viera la bufanda. Suspiró y caminó hacia el lado del conductor para entrar.

—Eras tú —murmuró Katniss al borde del llanto.

—Al principio no sabía que eras tú la que llevaba aquel… chico, pero después que vi que se cayó algo pensé en levantarlo y entregárselo al dueño del auto pero después vi que era tuya. Te llamé a tu celular pero me enviaba al buzón de voz así que pensé que de nuevo se te había hecho tarde, me fui directo a la universidad para sorprenderte ahí y quien se sorprendió fui yo, pero está bien —se encogió de hombros pero Katniss negaba rápidamente con la cabeza y sus ojos cerrados—. Amor no es…

—No, no está bien. Perdona, hice algo malo pero no… es… él sólo…yo —no podía si quiera terminar de decir una pequeña oración.

-Está bien —se acercó a ella y acarició su mejilla, sus ojos estaban cristalizados por las lágrimas sin embargo no estaba llorando—. Debe haber alguna razón por la que tú hayas besado a ese chico y no me molesta. Te conozco amor y sé que eres capaz de hacer algunas cosas extremas si alguien te lo pide.

Quería aclararle todo, no quería mentirle a su novio.

—No fue exactamente eso —dijo Katniss con un suspiró que absorbió las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos. Se sentó en el auto y cerró la puerta, se acomodó y su mirada estaba hacia el frente viendo los demás autos estacionados y cientos de estudiantes universitarios riendo y algunos jugando con la nieve que aún permanecía en el suelo del estacionamiento, suspiró y subió sus pies al asiento del auto para poder abrazarse las piernas—. Ese chico es alguien muy cercano a mí. Tal vez lo conozcas —volvió a suspirar—. Se llama Peeta Mellark.

Marvel frunció el ceño pero no por enojo si no porque el nombre sí que le sonaba familiar pero no podía recordar de donde.

—Me suena a nombre de cantante o algo así —dijo el muchacho casi en tono incrédulo, seguramente estaba equivocado.

—Te equivocas —dijo sin despegar su mirada del frente—. Sí, es famoso, es un modelo y ha actuado en unas películas y telenovelas pero eso ni importa. Lo importante es que Peeta y yo estudiábamos juntos en la misma preparatoria y unos meses antes de graduarnos él y yo…

Guardó silencio, ¿Qué parte debía decirle y que no?

Las manos de Marvel se apretaron fuertemente formando puños que ocultó de la vista de su novia aunque seguramente ella ni podía verlos ya que su vista se mantenía viendo hacia la nada.

—Me pidió que fingiera ser su novia —dijo finalmente y se sintió mucho mejor, nadie, a excepción de Rue, sabían sobre esa mentira que Peeta y Katniss habían mantenido en secreto, pero ahora que su novio sabía se sentía mejor—. Estuvimos por un mes o más fingiendo que éramos novios y nunca fuimos descubiertos, bueno Rue si se enteró pero nadie más aparte de ella. Pero entonces él se fue y ya. Terminó esa mentira.

—Pero Peeta sí te ama —dijo Marvel casi involuntariamente.

Katniss sacudió su cabeza y volteó a ver a su novio.

—No, bueno, dijo que le seguía gustando…

—Siempre le gustaste, mientras "fingían" ser novios, me refiero —en su voz no había ningún tono molesto pero su mandíbula estaba tensa.

—No. No lo sé —dijo la castaña recordando casi todas las veces que se habían besado, en la escuela, fuera de su casa, en la boutique, en la fiesta de bienvenida y demás lugares, casi se sonrojaba—. Nunca me dijo nada de eso —y se guardó para ella que el último día que se vieron en el aeropuerto Peeta le había dicho que la quería—. Así que no sé…

—Y a ti te gusta —afirmó Marvel y Katniss sintió un golpe en su estomago que la dejó sin aire—. Puedo verlo en tus ojos.

—Yo… —negó rápidamente con la cabeza y sus cortos cabellos se agitaron alrededor de su cabeza—. Fue hace tiempo…

—Pero aun te gusta y lo entiendo, me conformo con saber qué me quieres más que a él —le dijo sonriendo y la castaña asintió.

—Te quiero mucho, Marvel —le dijo sincera viéndolo a los ojos.

—Lo sé —se acercó más a ella para besarla—. Te prometo que no tengo ningún problema con eso. Pero quiero pedirte algo.

—Lo que quieras —dijo inmediatamente.

—Quiero conocer a Peeta.

Los ojos de Katniss se abrieron como platos al escuchar esas palabras.

Marvel rió y regresó a su asiento.

—Prometo que no le romperé su linda cara —dijo burlón y ella sonrió casi tímidamente—. Pero me gustaría conocer en persona al hombre que besó a mi chica frente a mí.

—Técnicamente él no sabía que estabas viendo… ni yo sabía —dijo al final en un inaudible susurro.

Él nuevamente rió.

—Lo sé y cuando le digas que quiero conocerlo dile que no le partiré su cara para que no tema el conocerme —le guiñó un ojo a su chica y ella asintió esbozando una sonrisa.

**¿DE MAL EN PEOR?**

Katniss no se dio cuenta de que mientras caminaba por la calle casi oscura era seguida por una persona vestida de negro, e incluso llevaba gafas negras, y una cámara profesional, de esas que podían estar a más de 50 metros de distancia y tomaría una foto como si estuviera cerca de ella. Giró conforme la calle curvaba y en un par de minutos llegó a la casa de Peeta.

Sintió que sus manos temblaban mientras se debatía entre tocar el timbre y quedarse ahí a esperar que él le abriera o salir corriendo, salir corriendo le resultaba más atractivo. Sin darse cuenta su dedo estaba presionando el botón del timbre pero este en lugar de sonar como un timbre común emitió un sonido como si alguien estuviera levantando la bocina de un teléfono.

—Diga —dijo la voz de Peeta a través de una bocina que Katniss no había visto un segundo antes.

Ella presionó el segundo botón que era de color verde y habló.

—Peeta, soy Ka…

—¡Katniss! —exclamó el modelo y en cuestión de segundos la puerta fue abierta—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó acelerado.

Ella asintió rápidamente pero sentía como si sus labios estuvieran sellados con algún buen pegamento y no le permitiera abrirlos. Ambos se quedaron en silencio viéndose por todo el rostro pero nunca a los ojos.

—Amm, yo… —empezó Katniss, lanzó un suspiro y se decidió a verlo a los ojos, los cuales ya la estaban esperando—. Mi novio quiere conocerte —dijo finalmente.

La mandíbula de Peeta se tensó tanto que pensó que se quedaría trabada de un momento a otro. Odiaba escuchar esa palabra saliendo de los labios de la única mujer que amaba en verdad. Sus manos se apretaron hasta formar puños y apartó la mirada de los ojos castaños de la chica.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó intentando esconder su enojo.

—Porque él nos vio hoy en la mañana —le respondió y su voz empezó a querer escaparse de su interior—… cuando nos besamos…

El modelo volteó a verla nuevamente y en el hermoso rostro de la muchacha se reflejaba una culpa que no comprendía.

—Katniss…

—También él fue quien estaba detrás de tu auto… él encontró mi bufanda en el mismo lugar en donde yo había caído al suelo… —su voz empezaba a quebrarse, no dudaba que en cualquier segundo rompería en llanto—… dijo que estaba bien pero… no… es así.

Y Peeta la atrajo a su cuerpo envolviéndola entre sus brazos fuertemente para demostrarle que estaba a salvo, que era protegida y que si quería llorar podía hacerlo.

—Todo está bien —intentó tranquilizarla sobándole la espalda en círculos con la palma de su mano. La besó en la parte superior de la cabeza—. Yo le explicaré todo…

—Quise besarte —dijo enterrando su cabeza en el pecho del modelo, no estaba llorando pero su cuerpo temblaba nerviosamente y su voz se escuchaba ronca y sin fuerza—. Quise hacerlo. Así que no tienes que explicarle nada.

—Pero…

-No sé porque quiere verte, exactamente, pero me dijo que te asegurara que no te iba a hacer nada —rió y sus manos sujetaban el delgado suéter que llevaba puesto Peeta en ese momento, su cabeza seguía apoyada en su pecho—. Marvel es un buen chico… aunque un poco mayor —necesitaba advertirle que su novio era diferente de cómo pudiera imaginárselo—, tiene tatuajes en sus brazos y le gusta el box, las motocicletas y…

Peeta rió sin dejar de abrazarla.

—No tienes porque decirme como es él —pero sí le sorprendía la descripción que Katniss estaba haciendo de su novio ¿Tatuajes?

La sostuvo por los hombros con una mano y con la otra levantó su rostro para que pudieran verse a los ojos.

—Katniss, lo que dije esta mañana… —el cuerpo de la castaña de estremeció, ¿A caso le iba a decir que había sido una mentira y que no le quería? ¿Le importaba que no la quisiera?—. Te quiero, Katniss. No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza —suspiró levantando su mirada apenas unos segundos para volver a los ojos castaños que tanto quería—. Te necesito pero… pero sí tu no sientes nada por mí no te voy a seguir, dejaré de ir detrás de ti y así tu podrás estar con tu novio sin que temas de mí. Necesito que me digas en este momento que sientes por mí.

Katniss asintió y suspiró pesadamente, cerrando sus ojos y abriéndolos para conectar su mirada con la de Peeta.

—Aun me gustas —dijo rápidamente y el modelo dejó salir un suspiro de alivio—, pero...—esos malditos "peros" que tanto odiaba—. Quiero a Marvel, en verdad lo quiero. Te juro que no quiero lastimarte, Peeta, pero creo que debes alejarte de mí.

—¿Quieres que me aleje de ti? —le preguntó uniendo sus frentes. ¡Dios! Ansiaba tanto poder probar sus labios nuevamente pero por respeto a ella se limitó a cerrar los ojos y contener el impulso.

—Yo… —balbuceó pero fue interrumpida por una voz linda y madura al mismo tiempo, una voz femenina.

—Gracias por prestarme tu cocina, Peeta —dijo Clove caminando hacia la puerta y cuando logró percibir que no estaba solo, sus ojos se agrandaron e intentó esconderse pero ambos chicos ya habían dirigido su mirada a ella.

Katniss vio a la alta chica con cuerpo de súper modelo y rostro de diosa que llevaba sobre sus dos manos un recipiente de plástico transparente cubierto con papel aluminio. La muchacha la observó y una sonrisa perfecta se formó en su perfecto rostro.

—Hola, tú debes ser Katniss —dijo la rubia viendo directamente hacia ella—. Peeta habló mucho de ti —volteó hacia Peeta que negaba muy lentamente en dirección a Clove—. Bien, continúen que yo ya me iba, sólo ocupaba una estufa. Por cierto, soy Clove.

La castaña asintió mientras Clove se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa aun en su rostro.

—Katniss —soltó esta en un susurro casi inaudible.

—Un placer conocerte.

Y sin decir nada más salió por la puerta rápidamente, la mirada castaña de Katniss se regresó hacia Peeta.

—Ella es tu…

—¡No! —negó inmediatamente, no quería ni necesitaba mal entendidos—. Ella es Clove, mi ex novia de hace muchos, muchos años —le aclaró—, pero recién se mudó aquí y aun no consigue una cocina lo bastante buena como para cocinarse a ella misma. Por eso le presto la mía, pero te prometo que no es mi novia.

—No tienes porque hacerlo, eres libre de salir con quien quieras —y dicho esto se dio media vuelta para marcharse pero Peeta no se lo permitió, la tomó de un brazo y la hizo girar.

—Ella no es mi novia, sólo la perdoné y la invité a venir aquí. Katniss, sólo te quiero a ti —dijo casi en tono de súplica.

No tenía caso sentirse así, de la manera en que seguramente Peeta se sentía al saber que ella tenía novio, sin embargo sí que sentía celos. Era un estúpida, querer a dos chicos a la vez era una estupidez por parte de ella. ¿En dónde había quedado su madurez?

—Nos vemos mañana a las 7 en el parque que está a una cuadra de la universidad —y se soltó de su agarre para marcharse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katniss llegó a su casa y subió las escaleras como si no quisiera ser vista, claro que no quería que vieran sus ojos rojos por el llanto, seguramente todos en su familia se preocuparían y armarían un escándalo hasta que les dijera la verdad de sus lágrimas. Por primera vez en el día las cosas sucedieron como ella quería, llegó a su habitación y se dejó caer sobre la cama, su rostro se hundió en la almohada y empezó a analizar todo su día, maldita confusión que se cargaba sobre los hombros. ¿Cómo era posible que en un solo día todo cambiara tan rápidamente?

Con ese pensamiento se quedó dormida sin siquiera cambiarse a su pijama.

A la mañana siguiente hacía un frió peor que el anterior, Katniss usaba un abrigo blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y unas botas negras tan largas que eran cubiertas por el abrigo, como era costumbre suya usaba su bufanda anaranjada que lucía fuera de lugar con su vestuario. Marvel estaba a su lado con su brazo sobre los hombros de su chica, él parecía ser un poco menos friolento que la castaña ya que sólo llevaba un suéter café y unos pantalones de mezclilla, tan simples como él mismo.

Habían llegado antes de la hora acordada al parque pero estar dentro del auto de Marvel le resultaba un poco incómodo a Katniss era esa la razón de que estuvieran fuera esperando la llegada del modelo.

—¿Tienes frio? —le preguntó.

—Un poco, pero estoy bien —le contestó recargando su cabeza en el hombro del moreno.

Le sonrió y levantó el rostro de su novia delicadamente para poder darle un suave beso, un beso que fue interrumpido al escuchar llegar un auto al lugar.

Ambos se apartaron y vieron un auto amarillo estacionarse junto al auto negro.

Como si un imán lo hubiese forzado a salir Peeta salió del auto rápidamente y caminó hasta el encuentro de Katniss y su novio.

—Hola —les saludó y se sintió en la necesidad de asentir con la cabeza.

—Mucho gusto —dijo Marvel dejando de abrazar a Katniss para poder extenderle su mano al modelo frente a él—. Soy Marvel —Peeta lo saludó de mano manteniendo un apretón un poco más fuerte de lo normal.

-Peeta —se presentó y soltaron sus manos, ambos sentían un ligero ardor en sus manos, la fuerza definitivamente no había sido normal.

—Bien. Así que fuiste novio de Katniss ¿no? —le preguntó regresando su brazo a la castaña que no apartaba la vista de Peeta, su cabello seguía ligeramente húmedo lo que significaba que se le había hecho tarde o al menos que una nube hubiera estado derramando una tormenta sobre él antes de llegar al parque.

—No exactamente novio —le contestó y extrañamente lo hacía sentir incómodo, Marvel no lucía aterrador ni nada pero su postura era otro asunto—. Sólo "Jugamos a ser novios".

—Eso escuché —dijo viendo hacia Katniss, besó su frente y de nuevo volvió la vista a Peeta—. Pensé que podríamos ir a desayunar cerca de aquí y hablar…

La invitación de Marvel fue interrumpida por el sonido de un celular timbrando fuertemente.

—Disculpen, es mío —dijo Peeta sacando su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y viendo la pantalla, era Clove, se disculpó con una señal de mano y retrocedió un par de pasos para poder atender la llamada—. Clove est…

—No importa lo que estés haciendo, te enviaré una dirección a tu celular, es algo muy urgente —sonaba alterada y parecía estar conduciendo—. Dime dónde estás también si puedes habla con Katniss.

—Estoy en el parque cerca de la universidad y Katniss está aquí con su novio…

—Perfecto, estaré en un minuto, no se muevan, ninguno —le advirtió y colgó la llamada.

Peeta confundido volteó hacia la pareja y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Les molesta si una amiga viene con nosotros? —preguntó casi tímido—. Dijo que llegaría en un minuto.

Y no fue ni un minuto lo que tardó la rubia en llegar al parque y casi estacionar su auto rojo encima del auto de Peeta. Salió de un salto del auto y casi corrió hasta donde se encontraban los tres de pie esperándola.

—¿La viste? —dijo Clove apenas llegó a Peeta.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el modelo sin entender.

—¡Te envié una dirección para que la vieras! —dijo casi furiosa.

—Puedes saludar siquiera a los chicos —dijo Peeta sacando su celular nuevamente.

La rubia se giró hasta ver a Katniss que tenía una nerviosa sonrisa y hacia Marvel que sus ojos azules la hicieron casi atragantarse con el aire frio del lugar.

—Buenos día Katniss y…

—Marvel —dijo extendiendo su mano hacia ella—. Ayer no nos presentamos.

—Sí, creo que estaba demasiado interesada en llegar a el edificio que fui un poco descortés —dijo sonriendo casi nerviosa y agradeció saber controlar sus expresiones porque si no ya se hubiera sonrojado de sentirse observaba por esos ojos. Eso creía pero la verdad era que sus mejillas ya se habían teñido de un ligero rubor rosa.

Katniss no entendió como es que se conocían pero no preguntó.

—¡Mierda! —gritó Peeta observando la pantalla de su celular y por ende todos voltearon a verlo.

—Sí, aunque yo no usé esa palabra —dijo Clove caminando a hacia el modelo—. Pero sí lo pensé.

—¿Pasa algo malo? —preguntó Katniss abriendo su boca por primera vez desde que había visto a Peeta.

—Sí —respondió Clove y de su enorme bolso violeta que había llevado colgando al hombro sacó un ipad que con solo sacudirlo hizo que la pantalla se encendiera dejando ver unas escenas que dejaron temblando a Katniss.

Había una secuencia de fotos en donde los protagonistas eran Peeta y Katniss, primero se veían los dos platicando en el estacionamiento de la universidad, en la siguiente foto Peeta estaba frente a ella acercando sus rostros, después salía la foto en donde ambos se estaban besando y Katniss ya lo estaba rodeando con sus brazos como si su vida dependiera de ello, en la otra foto Peeta besaba la frente de la castaña. Las siguientes fotos eran ya en la noche, estaba oscuro y ya no estaban en la universidad, estaban de pie en entrada de la casa de Peeta, ahí primero hablaban, después el modelo la abrazaba y después él sostenía tiernamente el rostro de Katniss en sus manos. Así terminaba la secuencia de fotos.

Clove suspiró y movió la pantalla para que vieran el artículo escrito debajo de estas fotos.

-Al parecer los rumores de que nuestro modelo, Peeta Mellark, había vuelto a la ciudad eran verdaderos, ya que, como se observa en estas fotos fue visto por nuestros reporteros junto a una misteriosa chica castaña.

-Algunos dicen no conocer a esta chica pero nosotros creemos que es su antigua novia, aquella linda chica que lo acompañaba en la fiesta de sus padres ya casi tres años atrás y aunque todo ese tiempo estuvieron separados al parecer el amor entre estos chicos no terminó. Ustedes júzguenlo volviendo a ver la tercera foto en donde comparten un beso apasionado.

-Sería agradable ver como estos dos tortolos vuelven a estar juntos en una relación romántica.

El artículo terminaba con una foto de Katniss y Peeta juntos en la fiesta de bienvenida de los padres del modelo, ella vestía el hermoso vestido verde y él aquel traje de gala negro.

—Arreglaré este malentendido de inmediato —dijo Peeta estrujando su celular en sus manos.

—¿Cómo lo harás? —preguntó Clove guardando su ipad dentro del bolso.

—Diciendo la verdad —contestó.

—¿Cómo qué? ¿Diciendo que besaste a mi novia para comprobar si aún sentían algo? —dijo Marvel—. ¿Eso no arruinará tu reputación?

—Me importa una mierda mi reputación, pero no voy a dejar que Katniss salga perjudicada de esto…

—Correcto —dijo Marvel asintiendo. Debía admitirlo, ese modelo de cara bonita amaba realmente a Katniss.

—¿De mal en peor? —preguntó una vocecita familiar para todos menos para Clove.

Rue apareció detrás del auto amarillo con su celular en la mano.

—¿Rue? —preguntó Katniss viendo a su hermana.

—Perdona, te seguí, observé esta foto en la madrugada y cuando me desperté ya no te vi en la cama por eso vine a seguirte, aunque no me imaginé que tendrían reunión —dijo la castaña encogiéndose de hombros—. Sólo quería advertirles también que aquí hay dos tipos vestidos de negro con cámaras dispuestos a fotografiarlos, si es que no lo ha hecho ya.

Todos observaron alrededor pero estaba claro que no los verían a simple vista.

—Hay que irnos de aquí ahora —masculló Peeta.

—¡Voy contigo! —dijo Rue corriendo hacia el modelo.

Ya todos en sus respectivos autos condujeron en círculos durante media hora intentando perder a los fotógrafos. Habían quedado de acuerdo en verse en el restaurante que estaba cerca de la casa de Peeta, ya que él conocía a los dueños y sería fácil hablar ahí sin ser interrumpidos.

Antes de bajar del auto Rue le dijo a Peeta:

—Creo que ahora mi hermana y tú jugarán a ser más que novios —y salió del auto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_¿Qué significa el comentario de Rue? ¿Qué es lo que planea? ¿Qué hará Peeta para limpiar la reputación de Katniss? ¿Qué habrá sentido Peeta al ver a Katniss y Marvel juntos? ¿Qué hará para recuperar a la castaña? ¿Qué hará Marvel para retenerla a su lado? ¿Qué decidirá Katniss? ¿Por qué Clove se interesa tanto en la relación de Peeta y Katniss? No sé pierdan el próximo capítulo titulado "¿Terminamos?"_

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Gracias a todos los que leen la historia pero principalmente a los que dejan un review._

**AleLupis: **_Yo hubiese querido que fuera malo porque eso facilitaría las cosas para Katniss, pero como pudiste notar no lo es, al menos no con ella._

**Zofie309 **_Me da gusto que te agrade la historia ¿Qué opinas de la reacción de Marvel? Muy calmado ¿no crees? ¿Será que si trata hacer algo contra Peeta o en realidad es tan bueno como parece?_

**Darkmatter Black: **_Espero que hoy no te hayas desesperado tanto, y que también te gustara lo que leíste._

**AddaEverdeenMellark: **_Por muy lindo que pueda ser me pasa lo mismo que a ti con Marvel, no me agrada que este entre Peeta y Katniss, ojala eso se pueda arreglar pronto, Y aún no puedo perdonar a Clove (soy peor persona que Peeta, lo sé)_


	6. ¿Terminamos? ¿Puedes ser un amigo?

**¿TERMINAMOS?**

Katniss entró a su casa hecha una furia y cerró fuertemente la puerta detrás de ella sin importarle que Peeta la estuviera siguiendo y pudiera romperle la nariz. No le importaba que su perfecta cara masculina se viera mal con la nariz deshecha, estaba tan molesta con él, con Rue, Clove y con Marvel que no le importaba nada.

—¡No me sigas! —le gritó a Peeta que se estaba sobando la nariz debido al portazo.

El modelo asintió y se quedó de pie en medio de la sala mientras la observaba subir las escaleras casi corriendo para después escuchar un portazo en la segunda planta. Cerró los ojos y suspiró ¿Por qué todo le estaba resultando tan difícil? Ahora Katniss seguramente no lo quería ver ni en pintura, además que también la había visto molestarse con Marvel…

Abrió sus ojos y decidido subió las escaleras, dobló hacia la derecha y se topó con dos puertas del lado derecho, en una había unos posters de bandas de rock que Peeta no conocía y en la siguiente puerta decía Katniss con una linda caligrafía en color naranja y Rue con un fuerte color morado. Tocó la puerta y un "Largo de aquí" se escuchó desde dentro de la habitación. Recargó su frente en la puerta y acarició el marco de la puerta como si fuera el pequeño cuerpo Katniss.

—Escucha —dijo hablando lo más calmado que su machacado corazón le permitía—. Lo último que quería era lastimarte, Katniss. Lo siento.

La castaña tenía su frente recargada en la puerta mientras escuchaba la triste voz de Peeta desde fuera. La culpa de lo que estaba sucediendo no era toda de él, ella también tenía la culpa, desde que siguió el beso en el estacionamiento, al ir a su casa y dejar que la abrazara de esa forma tan… tan llena de amor.

Tomó valor y abrió la puerta.

Peeta sintió el piso moverse pero lo que en realidad se movió fue la puerta y ya que todo su peso había estado sobre la puerta cayó tropezando dentro de la oscura habitación de Katniss.

—Tonto —dijo la castaña pero había un pequeño atisbo de diversión en su voz.

Él le sonrió mientras se enderezaba.

—Lo siento —nuevamente se disculpó.

—Estoy pensando que esa es la única palabra que existe en tu vocabulario —dijo Katniss acercándose al borde de su cama y sintió que ya había dicho esa misma frase anteriormente—. Me siento mal.

Peeta abrió los ojos y se acercó a ella velozmente.

—¿Qué te duele? —preguntó sin saber si debía tocarla o no—. ¿Sientes nauseas, mareos?

—Nada. No y no —le contestó en orden y sonrió ante la expresión paranoica del modelo—. Me siento mal por todo lo que está pasando, no es que me sienta mal por salud —él se tranquilizó—. Es sólo que no quiero fingir ser tu novia de nuevo, Peeta.

El mundo del modelo se partió en cientos de pedazos al escuchar eso de la voz de la mujer que amaba, pero ciertamente él tampoco quería fingir ser su novio, quería serlo en verdad, que ella le perteneciera realmente.

—Lo entiendo —dijo el chico apretando sus dientes.

—Tengo un novio al que quiero mucho, estoy con mi grupo de teatro y me divierto mucho con ellos, paso desapercibida en los lugares en donde debe ser así y estoy feliz con mi vida en este momento. No quiero llamar la atención y estando contigo eso será lo primero que pasará —suspiró—. No creo que Clove, Rue y Marvel estén en lo cierto. No creo que fingir una relación nuevamente sea lo correcto.

—Lo sé, yo también pienso lo mismo —aunque él quería lo contario a sus pensamientos—. Es por eso que digo que es mejor decirles la verdad…

—Bueno, no creo que el decirles que nos dejamos llevar por la emoción de volvernos a ver y nos besamos sea exactamente la "verdad" —remarcó con comillas.

—Es un intento de "verdad" —dijo en tono de pregunta pero a la vez sonriendo.

La habitación quedó en silencio durante unos segundos que parecieron horas para ambos. Era difícil estar en la misma habitación junto a la persona que querías y no poder hacer nada al respecto.

—Me tengo que machar por hoy —dijo Peeta rompiendo el silencio—. Mañana te buscaré para la decisión final.

Esperó el tiempo suficiente para que Katniss hablara y dijera alguna otra cosa que lo retuviera unos minutos más pero simplemente la castaña se quedó en silencio sentada en el borde de su cama observándolo con sus grandes ojos castaños esperando impacientemente hasta que se marchara.

No se iba a marchar sin nada a cambio, pensó Peeta y por eso se acercó hasta ella, se inclinó y besó sus labios con apenas un roce para después presionar un poco más sus labios en los de ella. Ese día la había visto besando a Marvel varias veces y siempre que se separaban ella lo veía con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Una sonrisa que unos años atrás le había pertenecido a él.

Sin decirle nada se marchó de la habitación de Katniss y al salir de la casa, en la puerta se topó con Effie quien le sonrió amablemente y lo invitó a cenar pero se negó, estaba claro que ni Katniss ni él estaban de humor para fingir frente a su familia que todo estaba bien.

—Hija —dijo la madre de Katniss tocando la puerta de su habitación—. ¿Todo está bien? Hace unos minutos me encontré con Peeta, no se veía bien.

La castaña levantó la cabeza de su almohada, había planeado ignorar a su madre fingiendo que estaba dormida pero necesitaba hablar con alguien que la comprendiera y quien mejor que la mejor mamá del mundo. Se puso de pie y abrió la puerta para dejarla entrar, de nuevo se sentó en la orilla de la cama y Effie entendió que su hija no estaba muy bien emocionalmente.

—Dime que pasó —le dijo en un tono de voz tan tierno y maternal que sintió las lágrimas picándole los ojos.

—Que les mentí —confesó Katniss. Estiró su mano por la cama y tomó una de las almohadas para apretarla contra su pecho.

—¿A quiénes?

—A ustedes y a todos —suspiró—. ¿Podemos salir a dar una vuelta mientras hablamos?

Effie le sonrió a su hija y asintió.

Caminaron por la calle unos minutos mientras Katniss le contaba sobre todo en relación a Peeta, le contó que nunca fueron novios que sólo mintieron, le contó cómo es que se fue enamorando de él y el hecho de que Rue también lo sabía. Todo, absolutamente todo. Effie escuchó atentamente sin decirle nada, su vista permaneció todo el tiempo hacia el frente observando la calle iluminada por las lámparas del lugar. Cuando Katniss terminó de hablar ya estaban de vuelta en su casa, caminaron hasta el patio trasero y se sentaron sobre el césped medio húmedo.

—Me parece casi imposible creer que ustedes no se gustaban —dijo finalmente Effie—. Parecían tan enamorados desde el primer momento en que los vimos juntos.

—Creo que en el tiempo que pasábamos juntos nos fuimos gustando y eso —se encogió de hombros y lanzó un suspiró que ni ella misma entendía, lo único que entendía era lo que sentía aunque aun no estuviera en orden—. Creí que ya no lo quería —dijo finalmente—, creí que lo había olvidado y que la próxima vez que nos encontráramos podría sonreírle sinceramente sin fingir o volver al pasado. Pero sólo sé que cuando lo vi me di cuenta de que nada había cambiado, sin embargo, quiero tanto a Marvel que me siento tan mal. Sólo una estúpida estaría tan confundida como yo.

—Como tu madre puedo decirte que es normal que estés tan confundida, estás debatiéndote entre ambas personas que han sido importantes en tu vida. Peeta fue tu primer amor y Marvel es tu amor ahora en la madurez. Sabes —se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió—, que Marvel es un hombre mayor para ti, eso es lo que siempre he pensado, nunca he confiado lo suficiente en él para que te cuide…

—Él es muy dulce…

—… pero siempre he confiado en ti y tu maravillosa elección en las personas a las que deseas abrirle tu corazón. También confió en que tomarás la elección correcta, pero te advierto que no será fácil, hija, podrás salir lastimada o lastimar a alguien, y no se podrá evitar. Mi consejo podría ser que te alejes de ambos, tanto de Peeta como de Marvel y que aclares tus ideas antes de que los daños puedan ser mayores.

—¿Y con alejarme te refieres a…?

—ALEJARTE.

—Gracias, mamá —Effie le sonrió y se puso de pie—, sigo sin entender a que te refieres con "alejarme".

—Termina con ambos.

—Sólo estoy saliendo con Marvel, no con Peeta, por si no lo recuerdas.

—Me refiero a que termines con ambos de manera sentimental, toma unas cortas vacaciones alejada de esos dos chicos y cuando vuelvas tendrás la mente en calma para saber qué decisión tomar. O a qué chico tomar —le guiñó el ojo y se dio media vuelta para entrar a la casa—. Tengo que preparar la cena, pero espero haber sido de ayuda.

Katniss le sonrió y asintió.

—Gracias, mamá.

Se quedó sola en el patio observando la noche.

Correcto, estaba más que claro que no podía tomar unas vacaciones en ese momento ya que se encontraba en la universidad pero faltaba poco para las vacaciones de 5 días que ofrecía la universidad así que tenía una semana para pensar a donde se iría de vacaciones.

Mientras hacía sus planes sintió a alguien detrás de ella.

Rue se sentó a su lado y le sonrió.

—¿Qué pasó con Peeta? —preguntó la castaña menor con un grande sonrisa en su rostro. Le encantaba la idea de que su hermana mayor volviera con Peeta.

—Nada, hablamos muy poco y luego se marchó. Así que cualquier cosa que tu retorcida mente haya imaginado no pasó —Katniss sonrió burlona hacia su hermana que ponía los ojos en blanco en ese mismo momento.

—Bien, pues mi retorcida mente piensa que debes fingir ser novia de Peeta nuevamente…

—No empecemos con esto… he hablado con mamá y ahora sé que hacer.

—Hay no puede ser. Sin ofender, pero mamá da los peores consejos, siempre dice que debemos aflojar y pensar, y déjame decirte que tú no tienes nada que pensar.

—Claro que tengo que detenerme a pensar en lo que voy a hacer. Sería bueno que escucharas de vez en cuando, Rue, eres muy inteligente pero el no escuchar le resta puntos a tu inteligencia.

—Ahora tú escúchame, hermana —dijo Rue poniéndose seria, su mirada se fijó hacia la nada frente a ella y empezó a hablar—. No te hagas la idiota, no hay nada que pensar, tu sabes que quieres estar con Marvel porque él te ama y no te haría daño, si tu le dices a Marvel que salte 5 metros él saltará 15 metros con tal de hacerte feliz, sabes que es verdad, que él no te lastimaría, lo tienes tan seguro para ti que no lo quieres dejar ir aunque sabes que no lo querrás de la manera correcta —Katniss intentó hablar pero las palabras habían escapado de su boca así que su hermana prosiguió sin voltear a verla—. Y con Peeta es diferente, no sabes cuánto tiempo estará junto a ti, tal vez hoy te diga que te ama pero mañana deberá marcharse por trabajo y tú no le detendrás ni nada, porque lo amas y quieres lo mejor para él. Aunque él no te quiera lastimar lo hará. Es por eso que no quieres salir con Peeta de nuevo aunque tienes más que claro que lo amas de la manera en que deberías querer a Marvel. Es confuso tratar de explicarte algo que tú deberías saber pero que te esfuerzas en ignorar.

»Sabes que Marvel no es mi persona favorita en el mundo pero no te atrevas a lastimarlo de una manera sentimental, él es un hombre que parece tener una herida muy grande apenas sanando y sí lo usas de alguna manera y él se entera lo dañarás tan profundo que tal vez ya no tenga cura.

Rue guardó silencio mientras recordaba el rostro de Marvel al abrazar a Katniss. Él la amaba más que a nada.

—Sé que lo último que quieres es lastimarlo…s, así que decide pronto. Peeta o Marvel o ninguno.

Katniss contempló fijamente a su hermana menor y se mordió el labio inferior, ciertamente es que todo lo que le había dicho le había revuelto la cabeza y ya lo sabía. Pero ¿Cómo elegir entre dos personas que quería? Estúpida, estúpida, quería darse de golpes en la pared, tal vez de esa manera su mente se aclararía.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la plática que Katniss y Rue habían tenido en el patio trasero de la casa. Había salido junto a Delly un par de días a una cabaña que tenía su amiga en las afueras de la ciudad, charlaron, se contaron secretos y casi todo un día se concentró el problema de confusión de Katniss con aquellos dos perfectos chicos que querían tener su corazón. Al final Katniss había preferido hablar con Marvel, dejar en claro sus sentimientos, si después de esa plática que tuvieran seguían como pareja entonces estarían bien.

Katniss estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta, tenía un libro sobre su regazo y un café en su mano izquierda por lo que tardó en acudir a la puerta, cuando llegó y la abrió vio a su novio envuelto en una chamarra negra de cuero de imitación.

—Terminemos —dijo Marvel.

Ahora era su _ex-novio _envuelto en una chamarra negra de cuero de imitación.

**¿PUEDES SER UN AMIGO?**

Rue salió de entre los arbustos sacudiéndose la nieve que tenía sobre su abrigo de lana, acomodó su vestimenta y por último su pequeño bolso café en el que guardaba su arma secreta.

Levantó la mirada para observar el lugar, no había llegado Peeta, por suerte. Caminó hasta una de las bancas de metal que con el clima que hacía esa mañana parecerían bloques de hielo debajo de su trasero, pero lo pensó dos veces y decidió no sentarse y esperar de pie.

Vio su reloj morado que marcaba las 8:34 de la mañana y zapateó contra el suelo y la delgada capa de nieve del lugar. Peeta estaba retrasado, sí, ella también había llegado tarde pero los hombres siempre debían llegar antes que las mujeres, era una regla casi sagrada. Esperó dos minutos más, ella no era una chica paciente a diferencia de su hermana mayor. Recordar el rostro de Katniss de esa misma mañana le provocó un grande nudo en su garganta, pero debía admitir que no odiaba a Marvel por lo que le había dicho a su hermana mayor, sólo se estaba protegiendo y ayudando a Katniss a tomar una decisión más fácil.

Marvel era un buen chico, ella lo sabía perfectamente, lo único malo de él era su apariencia de matón, de ahí en más hasta ella se hubiera sentido feliz por tener a un chico como él. Había cambiado su motocicleta por un auto sólo para llevar a su hermana a la universidad de una forma más segura. ¿Quién no quisiera a un chico como él? Ella quería uno, incluso Clove, la chica rubia que acompañaba a Peeta en el restaurante, parecía querer un chico como Marvel o a él más exactamente.

Recordó las semanas pasadas cuando tuvieron que despistar a los paparazzi unos minutos y después llegaron al restaurante, los 4 adultos que la rodeaban parecían nerviosos y tensos, nadie sabía que decir y si ella no hubiera estado ahí probablemente no habrían dicho nada en toda la mañana. Rue también podía ser considerada como una adulta ya que hacía una semana de su cumpleaños número 18 sin embargo seguía teniendo una cara aniñada que la mayoría del tiempo la hacía ver como una niña de 15 o 16 años, lo cual no le gustaba.

Recordó las sonrisas ocasionales y tímidas que se lanzaban Peeta y su hermana y se dio cuenta en ese momento lo mucho que se querían, y lo confundida que su hermana estaba con respecto a ambos chicos, ambos merecían a una chica como Katniss pero sólo uno iba a lograr conquistarla completamente.

—¿Rue? —dijo Peeta detrás de ella arrancándola de sus pensamientos.

La castaña se dio la vuelta y vio a uno de sus modelos favoritos, iba con el cabello húmedo y una chaqueta negra parecida a las que Marvel solía utilizar cuando conducía su motocicleta, unos pantalones de mezclilla colgaban de sus caderas y unas botas negras complementaban su vestimenta, se veían tan sexy que consideró el hecho de que su hermana volviera con Marvel y ella se quedara con Peeta, después de todo la edad eran sólo tres años de diferencia… nah, a ella no le atraían los modelos más que para sacar dinero de ellos y sus fotografías…

—Sí, soy yo tonto —le dijo saltando a sus brazos para alcanzar a besarle la mejilla.

Peeta sonrió ante la actitud de Rue y le besó la parte superior de su cabeza, como lo habría hecho con alguna de sus hermanas menores, si hubiera tenido una.

—¿Por qué querías que nos viéramos? —le preguntó el modelo pasando su brazo por los hombros de su segunda castaña favorita.

Rue se mordió el labio inferior ¿Debía decirle o esperar a su hermana a que le dijera por ella misma?

—Sólo quería, no sé, verte, hablar, la última vez que hablamos bien dejaste a mi hermana lloran… —se detuvo en seco, no había necesidad que recordarle como había terminado Katniss después de su partida.

La pobre Katniss había estado deprimida durante un par de semanas, tuvo que ser arrastrada por sus amigas de fiesta en fiesta hasta que lentamente su corazón se empezó a curar y después gracias a las llamadas y mensajes que Peeta le enviaba volvió a ser la misma hermana feliz y rara que tenía y quería.

—No sabes cuánto lo siento —dijo el modelo lanzando un suspiro cansado—. Lo último que quería era lastimarla de esa manera, nunca creí que Katniss lloraría... Ella era siempre tan fuerte y yo tan débil que…

—Me ha quedado claro —le interrumpió Rue ya que no estaba dispuesta a escuchar como Peeta se lamentaba—. Lo único que sé es que ambos tomaron aquella decisión de hace tres años y cualquier cosa que haya pasado desde entonces, en lo que a ustedes se refiere, es culpa de ambos, no de uno solo.

Rue se estaba cansando, tener que aconsejar a dos adultos de 21 años en lugar de que ellos la aconsejaran a ella que estaba en plena etapa de madurez, todo esa palabrería la tenía definitivamente agotada, nunca había tenido que pensar tanto, ni siquiera en la escuela.

Peeta y Rue caminaron durante unos minutos en el parque en completo silencio, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

Habían pasado demasiado tiempo caminando y mientras Peeta desviaba su mirada notó el bolso café de la pequeña castaña, era el mismo bolso que llevaba semanas atrás, y juraba que su contenido era el mismo. Aquel día cuando habían estado en el restaurante logró ver un brillo saliendo del bolso de Rue, un brillo que él conocía perfectamente.

—Rue —dijo Peeta de pronto con voz seria—. ¿De dónde has sacado esa cámara?

La chica se congeló en ese instante, fueron apenas unos segundos para después voltear totalmente calmada hacia el modelo.

—¿Qué cámara?

—Esa que tienes en tu bolso. Es una cámara fotográfica profesional que sólo los ricos fotógrafos pueden conseguir debido a su alto precio —sus miradas se clavaron y ninguno tenía pensado rendirse—. También los paparazzi las tienen y pueden darse el lujo de comprarlas gracias a las grandes cantidades de dinero que ganan sacando fotografías comprometedoras de famosos —Rue tragó pero no apartó su vista de los ojos del modelo—. Dime ¿Cómo sabías que había paparazzi merodeando por estos alrededores aquel día?

—Sé cosas, Peeta —le contestó la castaña—. Me gusta estar viendo los lugares en donde estoy, también, creo mucho en mi intuición.

—¿Tú intuición te dijo en donde estaban los paparazzi?

—Mi intuición me ha dicho muchas cosas en estos días —Rue sonaba tan confiada que Peeta estaba empezando a dudar de sus sospechas.

Ella era tan parecida a Katniss, no sólo físicamente sino también en carácter, ambas desbordaban confianza de sus cuerpos y sus ojos reclamaban desafío a la primera conexión, sin embargo no podían ser más diferentes en gustos y pensamientos.

—Eres una paparazzi. No lo niegues —la retó con la mirada.

—Marvel terminó con mi hermana —soltó Rue, intentó cambiar de tema rápidamente pero no se dio cuenta de cuál tema había tomado como ruta de escape hasta que vio la expresión en el rostro de Peeta. Se arrepintió de haberlo dicho.

—¿Bromeas? —Dijo el modelo, molesto, ella había pensado que cuando se lo dijera o se enterara sería feliz ya que al fin podría ir detrás de Katniss sin ningún problema pero la felicidad estaba demasiado lejos en su rostro—. Dime que es una mala broma, Rue.

—No lo es —se tuvo que aclarar la garganta—. Esta mañana Marvel apareció en la puerta y le dijo a mi hermana que debían terminar —suspiró y cerró sus ojos sólo para recordar el rostro de confusión de su hermana—. No alcancé a escuchar toda la conversación pero cuando Marvel se marchó se despidió de ella con un beso en la frente y el rostro bajo. Después mi hermana se sentó en el sillón y me dijo que me marchara cuando intenté hacerle plática. No sé qué tan mal esté.

Peeta apretó sus manos en puños usando toda su fuerza. Se sentía furioso.

—Puedes ir con ella. No para aprovecharte de la oportunidad… sino para mostrarle que puede contar contigo como un amigo —dijo Rue intentando usar el mejor tacto posible en sus palabras.

¿Y decirle, qué? No sabía que le podía decir a la mujer que amaba cuando su corazón estaba roto… no podía ir.

—No te acobardes —volteó a ver a Rue que parecía leerle el pensamiento—. Demuéstrale que puedes ser su amigo, que te puede necesitar y no sólo como un novio sino también como amigo. Toda mujer necesita un amigo que sea capaz de abrirle los brazos cuando le sea necesario. Te lo pido de favor ¿Puedes ser un amigo para mi hermana? Sólo por hoy.

Peeta negó y se empezó a alejar de Rue, era un cobarde pero no podía ir con Katniss en ese momento, ni siquiera él entendía la razón pero sabía que no podía ir con ella. Necesitaba pensar.

—Lo siento. No puedo ser su amigo —y se marchó.

Rue tenía su cabeza revuelta cuando entró a su casa por la puerta trasera, pasaban de las 5 de la tarde.

Mientras había estado rondando fuera de aquel hotel de lujo en donde se estaba hospedando aquel grupo asiático juvenil de moda de música Pop no se había podido concentrar, había tomado unas cuantas fotos pero no habían salido nada bien, una había salido muy borrosa y la otra sólo se veían dos cuerpos juntos pero parecía que no tenían cabeza, las demás fotos no eran mejores y con esas miserias que tenía no podía venderlas.

Hubiera sido mejor decirle a Peeta que era paparazzi a decirle que Marvel había terminado con Katniss. El rostro de furia y dolor del modelo la había hecho sentir tan mal que no se pudo concentrar en todo el día para hacer su trabajo.

Katniss se sentía fuera de lugar en aquel antro al que había accedido a ir junto a Delly, una de sus mejores amigas y Johanna una de sus más recientes amigas de la universidad.

Habían ido a su casa ya vestidas pero cuando vieron su rostro pálido y triste la obligaron a levantarse del sofá y acompañarlas. No les había dicho la verdadera razón de su "tristeza", les había mentido diciéndoles que había discutido con Rue, a la cual no había visto desde el día anterior, si les hubiera dicho que hacía una semana que Marvel había terminado con ella habrían ido con el pobre a darle una probada del poder femenino y aun quería a Marvel como para dejarle la furia de sus amigas.

Habían ido a un antro muy famoso entre los universitarios, en donde todos tenían el mismo propósito en común, "ligar". Delly ya había sido invitada a bailar por un chico bastante agradable que había estado conversando con las tres durante varios minutos. Johanna y ella aún seguían en la mesa bebiendo, Katniss una coca-cola y su amiga una bebida preparada que olía demasiado a alcohol.

Estar ahí era lo suficientemente incómodo y lo fue aún más cuando un muchacho empezó a caminar hacia su mesa, Katniss intentó fingir que no lo había visto acercarse a ellas y dio un trago a su coca-cola. Cuando levantó la mirada el chico se desviaba hasta Johanna y pronto empezó a usar alguna técnica de coqueteo porque en un par de minutos ambos se marcharon dejándola a ella completamente sola en la mesa.

Eso era todo, se marchaba, ya no tenía por qué estar ahí cuando sus amigas habían desaparecido y sólo estaba ella con una lata de coca-cola, además la música le estaba provocando un dolor de cabeza que no estaba dispuesta a soportar.

Se levantó de la mesa y empezó a caminar entre la multitud de universitarios para encontrar la salida.

Quería llegar a su casa y sentarse en el sofá a ver una película de comedia romántica y deprimirse como toda mujer debía hacer cuando terminaban con ella, quería sentirse triste, toda una semana había intentado sentirse triste pero lo único que consiguió fue sentirse confundida y mal por no estar triste. Era una estupidez.

Mientras pensaba en qué hacer para sentirse triste cuando llegara a su casa dobló en una esquina y chocó con el pecho de algún chico y al levantar la mirada se quedó congelada.

Era Peeta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_¿Qué tal? Aww, Marvel es un chico algo tierno, hacerse a un lado para que la mujer que ama sea feliz es algo más típico de Peeta, sin embargo, claro, la historia de Marvel apenas inicia… Un poco cobarde la actitud de Peeta l no atreverse a buscar a Katniss, pero el destino se encargo de unirlos ¿Qué pasará ahora entre ellos sin viajes ni Marvel de por medio?  
Supongo que lo sabremos pronto…_

**beltran829 **_A petición de algunos de ustedes y con mucho gusto alargare los capítulo, ojala te siga gustando la historia_

**vickyLXIX: **_Que genial que siempre recuerdes la historia, tienes razón la canción "por un segundo" queda por lo que pasa Peeta en este momento, pero eso está por cambiar_

**AddaEverdeenMellark: **_Rue siempre sorprende, en "Jugamos a ser novios" descubrió la mentira y ahora tan misteriosa, pronto sabremos que es lo que esconde y planea_

**Darkmatter Black: **_Me has alegrado el día con tu comentario, creo que Katniss está muy cerca de hacer su elección._

**AMBER SWAN **_Que observadora, me gustaría decirte que es parte de una misteriosa historia que más trade se resolverá, pero la verdad es que fue mi error, es bufanda amarilla y debería tener una K (es J por el nombre del personaje de la historia original), perdón si esperabas algo más interesante… Marvel cada día es más lindo ¿no crees? Lo veremos más en la historia, a ver que sucede con él._

**Zofie309 **_Que desconfiada, pero ya descubriremos un poco más de Marvel para que no te quedes con dudas de como es_

**Jessica **_parece que ya nada impedirá que estén juntos, a menos que ellos mismos se lo estropeen._

**gracelightbre **_espero que ya estes al día con la historia porque creo que podre empezar a actualizar más seguido y no me gustaría que te atrases, jaja, que bueno que sigas la historia, ojala te guste._

**AleLupis **_Tal parece que Katniss se sacrificara de nuevo (lo que yo diera por estar en su lugar)_

**Love **_A petición tuya, aquí esta el capítulo, mañana actualizare de nuevo_


	7. ¿No me quieres?¿Algo más?

Hola: Disculpen la demora, traía, mejor dicho traigo, un resfriado de esos en los que no quieres ni abrir los ojos porque todo duele, pero igual tenia trabajos por hacer así que aproveche el verme obligada a sentarme aquí frente a la computadora para subir el capítulo. Por hoy no contestare reviews, discúlpenme, pero no tengo animos para hacerlo…

Les recuerdo, la historia no es mia sino de Reyna Cariño y los personajes son de Suzzane Colliins

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¿No me quieres?

Peeta necesitaba aclarar su mente y mientras vagaba por la ciudad decidió entrar a un antro que se encontraba a unas cuadras de la universidad, tan sólo iba entrando cuando sintió a una personita chocando contra él, iba a gritarle que se fijara por donde iba pero al ver a su amada castaña frente a él las palabras se desvanecieron de su mente.

Los ojos de Katniss brillaban de confusión y él sintió como el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones. Lo tenía muy claro ahora, no podía ser su amigo, jamás podría verla como su amiga, la amaba demasiado para verla de esa manera. No se podía mentir, ni podía mentirle a ella.

—Te… —aclaró su garganta—. ¿Te lastimé? —preguntó sin ocultar un tono preocupado en su voz.

La voz de Katniss se perdió cuando se vio reflejada en los ojos de Peeta, abrió su boca pero no salió nada y se vio obligada a contestarle negando con su cabeza. De pronto sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas e inclinó su cabeza para que Peeta no la viera. ¿Por qué justamente frente a él era cuando se empezaba a sentir triste?

Los hombros de la castaña se sacudieron levemente y el modelo sabía que no tenía que decir nada así que sólo la atrajo hacia él estrechándola en sus fuertes brazos. Sabía que estaba triste por su ruptura con Marvel y aunque no podía actuar como un amigo para ayudarla iba a actuar como el hombre que la amaba.

Katniss y Peeta estaban sentados sobre el cofre y sus espaldas estaban recargadas en el parabrisas del auto amarillo, que se notaba desde una muy larga distancia, mientras observaban en silencio el cielo sin estrellas. La noche estaba helada y la castaña tan sólo llevaba unos jeans, unas botas que le llegaban casi hasta la rodilla, una blusa negra con tirantes gruesos y sobre esta usaba una blusa blanca tejida con caída de manga larga. Peeta iba más cómodo con unos pantalones de mezclilla, unas botas negras y una chaqueta que le recordaba un poco a Marvel…

No habían hablado desde que salieron del antro, sin embargo no se fueron de ahí, seguían en el estacionamiento. De vez en cuando llegaban grupos de universitarios haciendo escándalo pero no les prestaban atención.

Katniss notó que Peeta ni siquiera había intentado esconder su rostro detrás de unas gafas o cambiando su estilo de vestimenta, iba como Peeta Mellark el modelo más famoso y guapo y no como el chico que ella quería.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó la muchacha después de un largo tiempo en silencio.

—Pensaba en ti —le contestó sin apartar su mirada del cielo y lanzó un suspiro cansado—. Quería ir a verte pero no sabía que se suponía que tenía que decirte, quería aclarar mi mente y llegué aquí —de nuevo se quedaron en silencio—. ¿Y tú que hacías ahí?

—Delly y Johanna me trajeron aquí a la fuerza pero ambas se hicieron rápidamente de compañías con completos desconocidos y ya que yo no quería estar ahí decidí salir —quería verte, quiso decirle pero se mantuvo callada—. Marvel terminó conmigo, Peeta —confesó finalmente y volvió su cabeza a él que ya la estaba mirando—. Quise sentirme triste por eso pero no fue así, sé que suena estúpido pero me siento confundida por mi reacción.

—Hay personas que reaccionan así…

—¿Cómo efecto retardado? —preguntó la castaña y empezaba a dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Algo así —se incorporó quedando completamente sentado en el cofre del auto y juntó sus manos—. Cambiando de tema. ¿Qué te parece si entramos un rato para divertirnos?

Katniss se incorporó también y dudo unos segundos, ella realmente no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de ambiente pero iba a estar con Peeta así que ¿Por qué no?

—Sólo si me prometes que no te vas a ir con la primera chica con curvas y semidesnuda que se te ponga enfrente —bromeó y el modelo soltó una sonora carcajada. Le tomó la mano y le dio un beso sobre los nudillos.

—Te lo prometo.

Ambos bajaron del auto y caminaron de nuevo hasta el lugar lleno de música, chicos y chicas ebrias que pronto necesitarían una habitación, olor a cigarrillos y cosas que no valía la pena ver. Siguieron caminando hacia el interior que definitivamente ya estaba más lleno que antes de que ambos salieran. Una pareja de jóvenes salió apresurada golpeando ligeramente a Katniss en el hombro haciéndola tropezar hacia atrás y hubiera caído de no ser porque Peeta la pudo sostener a tiempo del brazo.

La tomó de la mano para evitar que se separaran.

—No te alejes de mí —le habló sobre la fuerte música.

Cuando lograron llegar hasta la barra de bebidas la garganta de Katniss ya estaba seca por lo que no se negó cuando Peeta le ofreció una bebida. Le dio un sorbo al vaso de cristal que tenía más hielo que bebida y sintió el líquido frio pasar por su garganta, tenía un dulce sabor a mango.

—¿Qué es esto? —le preguntó a Peeta hablándole cerca del oído para que lograra escucharla.

El modelo le sonrió y acercó su boca hasta su oído.

—Es soda italiana de mango, la tuya la pedí sin alcohol, sé que no te gusta —se apartó de su oído y le sonrió mientras le daba un trago a su bebida.

Ambos estaban sentados en unas sillas altas junto a la barra disfrutando de sus bebidas, y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo dejaron sus vasos sobre la barra a medio terminar. Intentar hablar dentro con la música y gritos era casi imposible así que sólo se veían y sonreían mientras esperaban a que la pista de baile se despejara un poco.

Una pareja se sentó justo a un lado de Katniss y pidió la misma bebida, sin darse cuenta los vasos se mezclaron en la barra y cuando la castaña volvió a tomar su vaso bebió el equivocado, uno que contenía el doble de alcohol a comparación del de Peeta y aunque notó un sabor más fuerte lo ignoró, terminó su bebida casi de un trago y volvió a pedir otro. Se levantó de su silla para estirar sus piernas y mover en círculos su cabeza ya que la estaba empezando a sentir un poco pesada.

Peeta la imitó poniéndose de pie, se acercó a ella y simplemente unieron sus labios. Sí él se hubiera detenido a degustar el sabor de su boca hubiera notado que sabía alcohol pero estaba tan hambriento de sus besos que lo único que pudo notar fue como sus labios encajaban perfectamente.

Se separaron después de unos minutos y se sonrieron. Katniss se sentía un poco aturdida pero le echó la culpa a la música y volvió a tomar de su bebida hasta que la terminó. La pista se empezó a vaciar y la castaña tomó la mano de Peeta para bajar, buscaron un lugar para tener libertad de moverse y siguieron la música que parecía ser una mezcla de electrónica y algún hit del momento.

Los movimientos de Katniss eran todo lo que Peeta no se esperaba de ella, eran sensuales, llamativos, provocativos y le gustaban.

La muchacha levantó las manos moviéndolas al ritmo de la música, su blusa se levantó dejando su vientre desnudo por encima del ombligo y se dio media vuelta para quedar de espaldas a Peeta quien se encargó de acercarse a ella, colocó ambas manos sobre la piel desnuda de la castaña y escondió su rostro entre la curva de su cuello y su cabello. La amaba tanto. Le dio un par de besos en su sensible zona del cuello y rozó su lengua degustando el sabor de su piel, durazno, como la recordaba.

Una suave mordida.

Un delicado gemido femenino.

No podía resistirse más, la giró sobre sus talones y aprisionó su boca en un fuerte y profundo beso, con una mano le acariciaba la espalda y con la otra sujetaba la parte trasera de su cabeza para acercarla más a él y profundizar el beso. No recordaba el momento en que sus lenguas habían empezado una guerra a muerte pero ahí estaban acariciándose con urgencia, pidiendo más y más.

Y entonces notó algo raro, un sabor fuerte. Deshizo el beso con toda su fuerza de voluntad y acercó su rostro al sonrojado rostro de Katniss y olió su aliento. Como lo pensaba. Estaba ebria. Unió su frente a la de ella y aspiró su aliento de nuevo ¿De dónde había bebido alcohol?

—¿Peeta? —preguntó Katniss en forma casi inocente, sus ojos brillaban y su ceño estaba fruncido ligeramente. Se acercó de nuevo a sus labios pero él se echó para atrás—. ¿No me quieres? —preguntó y su labio inferior empezó a temblar, lo aprisionó entre sus dientes fuertemente tornándolo de un rojo intenso y deseable.

—Sí, sí te quiero —le dijo rozando sus labios sobre su sien—. Ven, vámonos.

La tomó de la mano y la condujo por la pista cuidando que no se lastimara.

Cuando lograron salir Katniss detuvo a Peeta y lo abrazó con todas las fuerzas que su estado de ebriedad le permitía. Escondió su rostro en el pecho del modelo y le susurró:

—Quiero quedarme contigo. Por favor.

¿Qué se suponía significaba eso?

Él la abrazó y después la sostuvo en sus brazos para poder llevarla hasta el auto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

—¿Por qué estamos aquí? —le preguntó Marvel a la castaña que estaba a su lado.

Rue le sonrió y lo tomó de la mano para entrar al antro que estaba cerca de la universidad, la entrada estaba abarrotada de universitarios y era difícil entrar entre tantos cuerpos juntos pero de alguna manera lo lograron. Rue recordó la última vez que había estado ahí, definitivamente no iba a volver a beber nada de ahí, siempre buscaban una forma de embriagar a las personas.

Caminaron hasta llegar al segundo piso del antro en donde había un poco menos de personas y se sentaron en una de las mesas para dos que estaban junto a la barandilla de seguridad con tubos de colores que brillaban con la luz del lugar.

—¿Me contestarás? —la castaña levantó las cejas en señal de confusión y Marvel se vio obligado a hacerle la misma pregunta—. ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

—Ahh —se encogió de hombros—. Pensé que querías salir a despejarte un poco.

—¿Y tú precisamente…?

—Escucha —suspiró—. Sé que terminaste con mi hermana y has comenzado a agradarme así que pensé que sería bueno que salieras a distraerte un poco —Marvel levantó una ceja—. No me agradas porque hayas terminado con mi hermana, si eso es lo que estás pensando, me agradas por las cosas que hiciste por ella, yo no lo sabía, nunca noté las buenas cosas que hacías por mi hermana y por eso te estoy agradecida. Yo amo a mi hermana y lo único que quiero es verla feliz. Soy una hermana muy celosa y creo que tenía celos de ti.

—¿Alguna vez tuviste celos de Peeta? —le preguntó formando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Como no tienes idea —le confesó—. Sentí que odiaba a Peeta cuando estaba con mi hermana. En realidad hubo un tiempo que no los soporté en absoluto.

Ambos rieron. Marvel se puso de pie y Rue lo imitó, se acomodó a su lado recargando sus codos sobre la barandilla.

—Me disculpo por cómo te traté y entenderé si no quieres aceptar mis disculpas…

—Las acepto —la interrumpió—. Tengo 25 años, Rue, soy lo bastante maduro para aceptar tus disculpas al saber cuáles fueron tus razones por no quererme cerca de tu hermana —colocó la palma de su mano sobre su cabeza y la despeinó ligeramente, Rue frunció el ceño.

—No me despeines, no soy una niña, tengo 18 años, por si no lo recuerdas —Marvel le sonrió y una fuerza extraña tiró de los labios de ella—. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? —él asintió sin despegar su mirada de la castaña—. ¿Por qué terminaste con mi hermana?

Él suspiró y se recargó de espaldas en la barandilla.

—Entendí al instante que ella no era para mí. Katniss nunca me vio como lo hizo con Peeta. Amo a tu hermana y probablemente tardaré un poco en reponerme pero no me quedaré con alguien que no me pertenecerá nunca completamente. Tal vez suene posesivo pero quiero una mujer que me pertenezca —se encogió de hombros y rió—. No sé porque le cuento esto a una niña.

—Tengo 18 años —le recordó—. Y te agradezco que te abras de esa manera a mí. No creo que seas posesivo, creo que todos queremos estar algún día con una persona que nos pertenezca, que nos vea con amor —sonrió a la nada—. Y te apoyo. Y sé que encontrarás a la persona indicada.

—Tú también —ambos mantuvieron sus miradas conectadas y el único momento en que dejaron de verse fue para unir sus labios.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¿Por qué la había llevado a su casa? Se preguntó Peeta mientras ayudaba a Katniss a entrar a la sala principal de su casa.

La dejó sentada en el sillón y se apresuró a cerrar la puerta. Mientras se quitaba la chaqueta volvió a ella y la vio sentada en el sillón abrazando sus piernas y escondiendo su rostro entre ellas, Peeta sin saber muy bien que decir se acercó a ella y le acarició el cabello, era la primera vez que tenía que lidiar con una mujer ebria, una que le importaba, desde luego.

—¿Por qué no me quieres besar? —dijo Katniss con sus ojos brillosos por las lágrimas.

—¿Piensas que no te quiero besar? —le preguntó Peeta olvidando por un momento que estaba ebria—. No tienes ni idea de lo que quiero hacer contigo.

—Entonces no te alejes de mí —y recordó que estaba ebria de nuevo. Pasó sus manos por su rostro y se sentó a su lado en el sillón.

—Katniss, estás ebria, tu mente no está consciente en este momento. Hay dos cosas que probablemente pasen mañana, una que no recuerdes nada y termines con un fuerte dolor de cabeza o dos que recuerdes todo y termines avergonzándote de lo que estás diciendo.

—Yo nunca me avergonzaría de lo que te diga a ti, si se trata de ti entonces está bien.

Peeta la vio de reojo, no sabía que tan ebria estaba, desde luego una bebida preparada como esa no contenía tanto alcohol pero Katniss no estaba acostumbrada a beber así que lo más mínimo le podía afectar bastante.

—Por favor, bésame —le suplicó y se acercó a él para besarlo torpemente.

Peeta no estaba bien acomodado y calló de espalda sobre el sillón teniendo a Katniss sobre él intentando besarlo como se habían besado en el antro. No se resistió, y la empezó a besar con fuerza.

Querían más, necesitaban más y ambos estaban perdiendo sus sentidos.

Katniss apartó sus labios de los de Peeta y bajó por su mandíbula para darle una pequeña mordida en ese lugar, siguió con besos hasta llegar a su hombro que mordió sobre la tela de la camiseta. Él acarició su espalda por debajo de la blusa sintiendo su piel erizarse bajo su tacto y sintió como soltaba el aire en su oído.

—Vamos a mi habitación —dijo incorporándose del sillón y sosteniéndola en sus brazos.

De esa manera llegaron hasta la habitación de Peeta.

Cayeron sobre la enorme cama, ninguno de los dos llevaba puestas sus botas y la camiseta de Peeta había desaparecido también. Sus bocas estaban fusionadas en un profundo beso y sólo se separaron cuando el modelo le quitó la blusa tejida que llevaba puesta sobre la blusa de tirantes.

Peeta estaba sobre Katniss acariciando su cuerpo sobre la delgada blusa, su mano empezó a descender hasta llegar al botón de sus jeans, lo desabrochó sin dificultad y lentamente bajó el cierre del pantalón, ella se encargó de empezar a bajar sus jeans y Peeta los terminó de sacar de sus piernas.

Acarició sus esbeltas y suaves piernas provocando que lanzara un dulce gemido. Katniss acarició su bien esculpido torso y siguió su recorrido hasta llegar al botón de sus pantalones, lo desabrochó fácilmente y cuando Peeta sintió como intentaba bajar el cierre de su pantalón reaccionó.

¿Qué rayos le pasaba?

Katniss estaba ebria y seguramente no se lo perdonaría si llegaban a tener sexo cuando ella no estaba consciente.

Apartó sus labios de los hinchados y rojos labios de ella y se sentó en la cama para recuperar el aire perdido, quería darse de topes contra la pared pero se tranquilizó.

—¿Peeta? —volvió a preguntar con ese tono de preocupación—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada, linda. Ven aquí —le dijo extendiéndole los brazos. Katniss rápidamente fue a su encuentro y se dejó acurrucar entre los brazos de su chico favorito—. Mañana te besaré mucho.

Ella asintió.

Después de casi media hora ambos se recostaron en la cama con las ropas que tenían, se abrazaron y Katniss fue la primera en caer dormida, Peeta la observó dormir y la besó un par de veces antes de atraerla más a sus brazos y quedarse dormido junto a ella.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¿Algo más?

El timbre del celular de Rue hizo eco por su habitación obligándola a despertarse, levantó su cabeza de la almohada sólo para divisar la hora del reloj que colgaba en su pared, gimió al ver la hora. ¿Qué clase de loco le llamaba a las 6:34 a.m.?

Buscó el celular en el mueble junto a su cama y con un ojo abierto vio la pantallita del celular, su hermana era esa loca que la llamaba a las 6:34 de la mañana. Lanzó un suspiro y después contestó el celular.

—Que tu estés loca no significa que todos lo estemos y que puedas llamarme a esta hora —le reclamó.

—Amm ¿Rue? —dijo una voz masculina por el otro lado del teléfono que enseguida reconoció.

La castaña se sentó con velocidad en la cama y le prestó toda su atención a la llamada.

—Sí, soy yo —de pronto el sueño de le había escapado, estaba más despierta que nunca, como si hubiese bebido una bebida energética y estuviera en pleno efecto.

—Hola, buenos días. Soy Peeta —dijo la voz del otro lado del celular.

¿Por qué Peeta tenía el teléfono de su hermana?

—Sí, buenos días —dijo casi en tono de pregunta—. Amm, supongo que me dirás porque tienes el celular de mi hermana.

—Sí… verás —Peeta dudó y observó a la castaña que dormía a su lado tan pacíficamente que le daba ganas de volver a acurrucarse a su lado—. Ayer nos encontramos en el antro que está por la universidad y como era muy noche cuando salimos la traje a mi casa. Aquí esta —dormida, dijo para él.

Rue tomó aire y observó su habitación vacía. ¡Era verdad! No había rastro de Katniss. Le sonrió a la habitación, se sentía tan feliz que casi daba de saltos.

—Está bien, pero si mis padres preguntan por ella no tengo idea de que decirles, sé mentir para mí pero no para la santurrona de mi hermana.

—Diles que está en casa de alguna amiga. Cuando…—despierte—. Yo la llevaré a su casa.

—Sí, claro, les diré que está en casa de su amiga

—Tengo que colgarte…

Y la llamada se cortó. Rue bajó de la cama de un salto, estaba vestida con una camiseta que le quedaba sobre las rodillas, sus pies estaban descalzos y pisaba la fría madera del suelo, empezó a caminar hacia el primer piso ya que su boca necesitaba agua. Cuando llegó a la sala escuchó unos suaves golpes en la puerta, frunció el ceño, peinó su cabello con sus manos y abrió la puerta.

Marvel estaba de pie en la entrada, cuando su mirada bajó hasta Rue, le sonrió.

—¿Por qué estás vestida así? —le preguntó mientras la castaña mantenía en su rostro una traviesa sonrisa.

—Esta es mi pijama. Y en verano —jaló el cuello de su camisa—, duermo sin ella.

Marvel negó con la cabeza e intentó mantener oculta una sonrisa. Levantó la vista para ver el interior de la casa en busca de alguien, Katniss, para ser más preciso.

Rue notó la mirada perdida del moreno y le habló.

—Katniss no está…

—Lo sé, creo que está con Peeta —la castaña buscó alguna pisca de enojo o celos en el rostro de Marvel pero no encontró nada.

—Por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí? —el muchacho bajó la mirada hacia ella—. Creí que había quedado claro que los besos de ayer sólo habían sido para ver si éramos compatibles y el resultado dio negativo. Además son las 6 y algo de la mañana y dijeron ayer por la noche que iba a haber una tormenta de nieve…

Marvel le cubrió la boca con ambas manos y se auto invitó a entrar a la casa, cerró la puerta detrás de él con una mano y con la otra guió a Rue hasta la sala, aun le cubría la boca. Ambos se sentaron en el sofá y el muchacho retiró su mano de la boca de la castaña.

—Escucha. Esta noche no pude dormir así que mientras esperaba a que el mundo despertara encendí mi laptop y apenas abrí mi facebook mi muro estaba lleno de fotografías de Peeta y Katniss, y otras más de tu y yo juntos —la mandíbula de Rue casi perforó el piso. Hizo memoria y no recordó ver a ningún paparazzi, bueno aunque en realidad no había buscado a ningún paparazzi—. Todos creen que eres Katniss y en las fotos la hacen ver como si estuviera con Peeta y conmigo al mismo tiempo.

—Pero…

Rue subió corriendo hacia su habitación para tomar su laptop, en cuestión de segundos ya estaba de vuelta con Marvel, cuando la encendió esperó impaciente hasta que estuviera totalmente encendida. Después de una eternidad entró a sus cuentas en varias redes sociales y en todas habían fotos de Katniss y Peeta y otras de ella y Marvel.

Era estúpido lo que se decía en las fotos, ambas castañas llevaban ropa diferente y peinados diferentes, por no señalar que el corte de cabello era muy diferente, Rue era más baja de estatura que Katniss y sin embargo en las fotos decían que la misteriosa novia de Peeta lo había engañado en la misma noche y en el mismo lugar con otro muchacho. En las fotos en donde estaban Marvel y Rue, ella siempre salía de espaldas pero en cambio en las fotos en donde salía Katniss con Peeta si se veía su rostro claramente, como si le hubieran tomado la foto de cerca.

Siguió revisando las casi 50 fotografías y en más de una había querido soltar una sonrisa, sobre todo en las que salían su hermana y el modelo besándose tan enamorados en medio de la pista de baile.

Finalizó de ver todas las fotografías y frunció el ceño. Algo estaba muy mal. Resultaba demasiado extraño que no hubiera fotos de ellos saliendo del bar, sólo cuando estaban dentro, ni siquiera les habían fotografiado entrando al lugar.

Alguien lo había hecho a propósito, alguien había mandado a seguir a Peeta, de eso estaba completamente segura.

—¿Qué tanto observas? —preguntó Marvel sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Esto no está bien —murmuró.

—Desde luego que no está bien, alguien ha manchado la imagen de tu hermana. Por si no lo recuerdas está estudiando teatro y eso no está bien para su imagen…

—¿Me ayudarías a limpiar su imagen? —preguntó la castaña poniéndose de pie. El moreno la vio fijamente y ella le sonrió—. Si aceptas tienes que prometer que no hablarás de nada de lo que te enteres.

—¿Rue?

—¿Aceptas? —le extendió la mano y Marvel entre la duda estrechó su mano con la pequeña mano de la castaña.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los ojos de Katniss se abrieron lentamente pero el brillo de una luz de computadora la encandiló y se envolvió más en la colcha de la cama ya que sentía frio en su habitación. Apoyó su cabeza en la almohada y reconoció el olor de Peeta en ella.

Se incorporó como resorte.

Vio a su alrededor y un fuerte dolor de cabeza la invadió, se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y la presionó, como si con eso le fuera a disminuir el dolor. Gimió. No estaba en su habitación. Su corazón se aceleró cuando sintió que no llevaba su pantalón puesto y estaba semidesnuda, se tocó en puntos clave de su cuerpo y no sintió ningún dolor. Supuso que si no le dolía alguna parte de su cuerpo entonces no había pasado nada malo ¿no?

La puerta del baño se abrió y Peeta apareció en la habitación, llevaba su cabello mojado, una toalla sobre sus hombros, su torso desnudo y glorioso y unos pantalones de algodón de color gris. Levantó su mirada y se encontró con la mirada castaña de Katniss que tenía la colcha de su cama pegada a su pecho como si estuviese totalmente desnuda…

—Buenos días —musitó el modelo viendo a su hermosa castaña.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Katniss con falta de aire en sus pulmones.

Peeta caminó hasta la cama y se sentó a su lado, le apartó una mano del pecho y le besó los nudillos.

—No pasó nada. Puedes confiar en mí —Katniss asintió lentamente sin despegar sus ojos de los de Peeta—. ¿Recuerdas algo? ¿Te duele la cabeza? —por un momento se olvidó del dolor de cabeza.

Gimió y asintió.

Se llevó ambas manos para sobarse las sienes y sonrió ante el borroso recuerdo.

—Recuerdo muchos besos y una cama.

—En eso se puede resumir toda la noche —le dijo Peeta sonriendo.

—¿Qué pasó con el resto de mi ropa? —preguntó la castaña recargándose en el respaldo de la cama.

—¿Te la quitaste para dormir mejor? —le contestó el modelo y Katniss le dio un leve golpe en su brazo desnudo y húmedo por la reciente ducha—. Está bien —se sobó—. Puede ser que mientras nos besábamos sintiéramos calor y nos quitáramos un poco de ropa.

—Oh, sí, eso lo explica mejor —le llegó una punzada de dolor a su cabeza y de nuevo se quejó—. ¿Por qué me duele mi cabeza?

—¿Recuerdas haber bebido algo con alcohol? Estabas muy ebria y el dolor de cabeza puede ser resaca —le comentó Peeta.

Ambos ya estaban sentados sobre la cama. Peeta estaba sin camisa y gracias al frio que hacía la piel de su torso estaba erizada, Katniss no pudo evitar desviar su mirada un par de veces hacia ese lugar de su anatomía, se veía glorioso y sólo de imaginar que la noche anterior había dormido con él semidesnuda se empezaba a sentir acalorada, el sonrojo le parecía pasado de moda.

Suspiró e intentó recordar lo pasado la noche anterior pero sus recuerdos eran mínimos, besos, pieles tocándose y más besos, deliciosos y deseados besos. Le sonrió a sus recuerdos, estaba feliz de poder recordar mínimo eso.

—No recuerdo nada —se rindió, además que tampoco es como si le interesara demasiado recordar lo tonta que pudo haber actuado ebria—. ¿Algo más que me convenga saber? —se giró para poder ver el rostro de Peeta a su lado.

Las esquinas de los labios del modelo tiraron hacia arriba en una sonrisa casi maliciosa acompañada de una mirada de deseo que hizo estremecer a Katniss.

—He descubierto que eres una muy buena bailarina —la castaña se sonrojó. Después de todo no era tan pasado de moda.

—Hay no —dijo totalmente avergonzada, cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué rayos había hecho?—. ¿Algo más? —abrió los delgados dedos de sus manos para poder entrever a Peeta.

—Mmm —el modelo fingió empezar a recordar y su sonrisa se agrandó aún más—. Te prometí que hoy te iba a dar muchos besos.

—¿Qué ibas a…? —no pudo terminar la pregunta porque los labios de Peeta la silenciaron.

Sus labios quedaron aprisionados por los del modelo en un hambriento beso. La posición en que ambos se encontraban no era la mejor para besarse de aquella manera así que Katniss, inconscientemente y llevada por el deseo, se sentó a horcajadas sobre el regazo del muchacho. Sus labios se fusionaron en un increíble beso.

Los brazos de Peeta rodearon la cintura de la castaña y la atrajo más hacia él, en ningún momento separaron sus labios. Ahora que ella ya no estaba ebria se sentía con la necesidad de besarla más de lo que había podido o se había permitido hacerlo la noche anterior. Ahora ambos se besaban porque querían.

Las manos de Peeta exploraron por debajo de la delgada blusa de Katniss y las manos de ella se movieron hasta jalar el cordón que sujetaba el pantalón del modelo…


	8. ¿Si?¿Y si no es para siempre?

_Esta historia pertenece Reyna Cariño y los person ajes a Suzzane Collins_

¿¡Sí!?

Las manos de Peeta exploraron por debajo de la delgada blusa de Katniss y las manos de ella se movieron hasta jalar el cordón que sujetaba el pantalón del modelo. Sus dedos se enroscaron en el cordón y se entretuvieron un rato ahí ya que el nudo no era fácil de deshacer y menos con la cabeza confundida y deseosa de ella.

Peeta sentía los labios de Katniss con el doble de grosor de lo que los había sentido la noche anterior, sonrió mientras la besaba, lo que le resultaba difícil. Con ambos brazos la atrajo más a él, sus brazos estaban debajo de la tela de su blusa acariciando sus omóplatos y deslizando uno de sus dedos por el borde del sostén, quería arrancárselo y… y… hacerle el amor.

Gruñó y se abalanzó hacia enfrente provocando que Katniss quedara con su espalda sobre la cama y él encima de ella. Separaron sus labios y Peeta juntó sus frentes, cerró los ojos intentando recuperar un poco de aire y se alejó apenas unos centímetros de ella para poder ver su rostro.

Katniss tímidamente le asintió al modelo, estaba segura de querer… de quererlo con él.

Tragó y con sus pequeñas manos tomó el rostro de Peeta para que regresara a sus labios.

Se besaron nuevamente, lenguas enredándose y acariciándose. Por fin el cordón del pantalón los apoyó y se deshizo. Estaban tan cerca…

Un sonido de algo extraño los hizo sobresaltarse, no era ningún celular, o timbre. Ambos voltearon buscando el origen de aquel sonido y cuando sus miradas cayeron en la computadora de Peeta comprendieron. Peeta había dejado el chat abierto y al perecer decenas de notificaciones le estaban llegando, una tras otra.

—Disculpa —dijo apoyando su frente de nuevo sobre la de Katniss.

Ella rió y lo besó rápidamente antes de moverse para poder salir debajo de él y sentarse en el borde de la cama.

Peeta se maldijo interiormente y se levantó para caminar hasta la computadora, sus manos sujetaban el pantalón e intentaba hacer el maldito nudo de nuevo. Apoyó sus manos en el escritorio y observó la pantalla. Había links y mensajes con muchos signos de interrogación pero los ignoró y abrió un solo link.

En cuanto se abrió la ventanilla nueva retrocedió chocando con la silla que estaba a un lado llamando la atención de Katniss quien volteó rápidamente hacia Peeta y vio lo que lo había sorprendido.

Una enorme fotografía en donde ambos se besaban apasionadamente, sus rostros eran iluminados por luces violetas y sus manos se aferraban en ellos mismos para lograr mantenerse en pie.

—Pero…

—Woow —dijo Katniss, observando atentamente la pantalla de la computadora desde la cama, no era difícil, la computadora no se encontraba a más de un par de metros de ella—. ¿Así nos veíamos? —preguntó y Peeta volteó la cabeza hacia ella como si no la conociera.

El modelo regresó la vista a la pantalla y vio lo que la castaña estaba viendo, no era una foto de un simple beso, era una foto de ellos dos en un gran beso, un beso lleno de amor, un beso que quería compartir toda su vida con ella.

Katniss se levantó de la cama y observó la habitación buscando algo que ponerse, sus ojos cayeron en una camiseta azul con el logo de la compañía de los padres de Peeta que estaba sobre una silla en una esquina de la enorme habitación. Caminó hasta la silla y tomó la camiseta para pasársela sobre la cabeza y cubrirse, cuando se vio se acordó de Rue, ella siempre vestía así para dormir, ropa interior y una camiseta de hombre que le había robado a Gale.

—¿Qué es todo eso? —preguntó Katniss detrás de Peeta.

Él se sobresaltó al escucharla detrás de él, volteó un poco hacia ella y le sonrió.

—Nos tomaron estas fotos anoche —los ojos de la castaña se agrandaron.

—Eso significa que estamos por todo internet ¿no?

—Sí, y seguramente en las revistas de chismes y los estúpidos programas también —suspiró y se volteó a ella completamente dándole la espalda a la pantalla, no es que no quisiera ver aquellas fotos que le traían agradables recuerdos, pero esas fotos le iban a traer problemas a él y desde luego a Katniss.

Al instante de verla le sonrió pícaramente.

—¿Por qué esa sonrisa? —preguntó la castaña.

—Traes puesta mi camiseta de la suerte —sus manos buscaron las caderas de ella y la atrajo hasta él pegándola a su pecho. Le susurró al oído—. Me pregunto si me traerá más suerte por el hecho de que tú la tengas puesta.

Ambos rieron.

—Katniss —suspiró en su oído y luego se alejó para poder verla a los ojos—. No sé sí es el momento correcto o no pero no puedo pensarlo más sin decirlo —los ojos castaños de la muchacha lo observaban fijamente esperando escucharlo—. Te amo. Te amo y no lo quiero callar. No quiero quedarme de brazos cruzados y perderte por segunda vez. No sé si suena cursi y honestamente no me importa, pero estoy feliz porque te tengo aquí, en este momento, porque te puedo decir lo que siento y sé que tú sabes que es verdad. Y porque te amo te prometo que arreglaré cualquier malentendido.

Los ojos de Katniss se empañaron e inclinó su cabeza para que Peeta no la viera a punto del llanto, reposó su frente en el pecho desnudo de él y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del muchacho que aun seguía queriendo como la primera vez.

—Sólo dime que me aceptas —le susurró Peeta en tono suplicante—. Por favor.

—Te acepto —musitó contra su pecho.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rue estaba sobre una rama de árbol que no se veía nada segura, Marvel estaba seguro que en cualquier momento se podía quebrar y dejarla caer a casi dos metros de altura. Pero ella sabía lo que hacía, cientos de veces lo había hecho antes y sólo un par de veces se había caído, pero no le había pasado nada grave.

Su cámara fotográfica estaba lista para disparar y obtener la foto que necesitaba para que los "chismosos" no tuvieran la atención en su hermana y Peeta. Se iba a sentir mal por hacer pública esa noticia sin que aquellos chicos pudieran anunciarlo formalmente. Pero todo era para salvar a su hermana, si pensaba en ella entonces se sentía mejor.

Dos jóvenes de no más de 18 años estaban charlando en una terraza mientras tomaban algún tipo de bebida verde que parecía ser un té. Rue los había estado vigilando desde que llegaron a la ciudad, unas semanas atrás, para dar unos conciertos y había notado un comportamiento extraño en dos integrantes del grupo. Pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos.

Después de un par de días de observarlos se dio cuenta de sus preferencias sexuales, había querido tomarles fotografías desde antes pero no se había atrevido. Pero ahora lo necesitaba.

Ella no estaba en contra de los homosexuales, alguien muy cercano a ella lo era también…

Uno de los chicos se puso de pie y sacudió sus brazos para después frotar sus manos intentando calentarlas.

Hacía un frio que congelaba hasta los huesos.

El otro chico que era más alto lo siguió y después lo abrazó, como se abraza a alguien de quien se está enamorado.

Rue hizo una toma perfecta.

Después se sonrieron, se besaron y entraron dentro de cuarto de hotel.

Todos y cada uno de sus movimientos ella los había capturado. Se sintió orgullosa de las fotografías. Cuando por fin logró bajar del árbol su pantalón estaba rasgado de una de las rodillas y bastante mugriento en casi todos lados, su chamarra no se había salvado tampoco, hizo una mueca a su ropa y negó antes de salir, sin ser descubierta, en busca del auto de Marvel que estaba escondido al otro lado de la carretera detrás de unos arbustos.

Rue jamás había entendido el hecho de que cerca de los hoteles en donde se hospedaban los más grandes famosos hubiera árboles y arbustos y cientos de cosas en donde cualquier paparazi se podía esconder con toda la comodidad del mundo.

Cuando llegó al auto y entró sus dientes castañeaban y sus manos se habían puesto completamente heladas, por suerte Marvel tenía encendida la calefacción.

—¿Todo bien? —le preguntó el muchacho viendo raspones en las manos de la chica.

—Vámonos antes de que alguien venga —sugirió la muchacha mientras frotaba sus manos.

El viento empezaba a soplar más fuerte lo que anunciaba que la tormenta de nieve estaba más cerca, Marvel sabía que no alcanzaría a dejar a Rue en su casa, apenas si lograría llegar a su casa pero al parecer la castaña parecía perdida en otro mundo observando las fotografías que había tomado y ni siquiera prestaba atención a las palabras que el moreno le decía.

Marvel metió el auto en la chochera y fue entonces cuando Rue levantó la mirada para notar que no estaba en la entrada de su casa.

—Esta no es mi casa —dijo la castaña apoyando la cámara en su regazo.

—No. Es mi casa. Si me hubieras escuchado habrías notado que no alcanzaríamos a llegar a tu casa por la tormenta que ya empezó —la muchacha asintió y tomó la cámara en sus manos para salir del auto.

—¿Por qué una cochera tan grande si antes tenías una motocicleta? —preguntó observando todo a su alrededor, era una cochera bastante espaciosa, podrían caber 3 autos. Era una cochera normal, para su mala suerte.

—Cuando mi madre vivía aquí tenía un par de autos —se encogió de hombros—. Necesitaba una cochera grande.

A Rue se le formó un nudo en la garganta, sabía muy poco sobre Marvel, pero cuando Katniss le había hablado sobre él le había mencionado la vida tan horrible que había llevado con su padre y como su madre lo abandonó con aquel abusador. Tragó y lo siguió dentro de la casa en completo silencio.

—Puedes subir a mi habitación a limpiarte o algo —dijo Marvel girándose hacia ella—. En realidad necesitas limpiarte esas manos.

Rue apretó sus manos en puños a sus costados y empezó a caminar hacia la escalera que se encontraban a un par de metros de donde ella estaba, subió los primeros escalones y se volvió hacia el muchacho que se estaba quitando la chaqueta.

—¿Cuál es tu habitación? —le preguntó levantando una ceja.

—O cierto —musito, por un momento la confundió con Katniss, quien ya sabía dónde estaba la habitación.

Caminó hasta ella y juntos subieron al segundo piso hasta llegar a la habitación del moreno, mientras él abría la puerta la curiosidad de Rue se avivó ¿Cómo sería su habitación?

La puerta se abrió y ambos entraron. Rue tenía que decir lo que en su mente rondaba.

—Creí que tu habitación tendría calaveras, alguna persona o animal muerto con las tripas de fuera, un foco rojo colgando de un cable, una cama hecha con caparazones de tortugas y una cobija de dientes de cocodrilo —dijo Rue observando la habitación sin perder de vista ningún detalle. Suspiró entre decepcionada y aliviada, estaba segura de que la habitación de Peeta era más "terrorífica" que la de Marvel. Sonrió, al menos su hermana ya sabía cómo era la habitación de Peeta.

—Sí, gracias por la visión que tienes de mí.

—De nada —le contestó sonriendo—. Te puedes retirar —agitó su mano hacia la puerta corriéndolo de la habitación.

Marvel rodó los ojos y se dio media vuelta para marcharse del lugar, cuando estaba cerrando la puerta detrás de él la escuchó decir:

—Gracias por amar tanto a mi hermana.

—De nada —le contestó aunque ya había cerrado la puerta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clove estaba asustada, la tormenta ya había empezado y estaba perdida en algún lugar de la ciudad, su auto apenas si podía andar y el parabrisas estaba totalmente lleno de nieve. Bajó el vidrio y sacó casi medio cuerpo por la ventana para limpiar la nieve del parabrisas con la manga de su abrigo de lana que quedó completamente mojada.

Apagó su auto y salió, quitó el agua que le quedó en la manga y volteó alrededor. Detestaba tener tan pésimo sentido de la orientación.

Vio una casa de dos plantas color chocolate a unos cuantos metros de ahí y se decidió a ir a pedir ayuda antes de morir congelada. El viento la golpeó fuertemente mientras caminaba a la casa, cuando por fin llegó a la puerta su ropa estaba mojada y sus piernas estaban temblando, sus dientes castañeaban y se sentía patética.

Tomó aire sintiendo el frio pasar por su garganta y tocó la puerta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marvel tomó su chaqueta y se la puso de nuevo, su casa no tenía calefacción ni nada y la chimenea aun no prendía completamente. Estaba caminando hacia la cocina para preparar café cuando escuchó unos débiles golpes en la puerta principal. Frunció el ceño ya que estaba completamente seguro que no había invitado a nadie a su casa sin embargo aun así fue a abrir la puerta.

Una cabellera larga cubierta de nieve y agua fue lo primero que vio, bajó sus ojos apenas unos milímetros para ver a la chica que estaba en su puerta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clove casi se tambaleó hacia atrás, los ojos azules de Marvel chocaron con los de ella al momento en que la puerta se abrió, sintió el aire escapar de sus pulmones y el piso tembló debajo de ella. Le dolió el pecho.

—E… ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó el muchacho y ella apretó sus labios. La piel se le había erizado debajo de la ropa, se sacudió por los escalofríos que le causó y en un parpadeo de ojos la chaqueta de Marvel reposaba en sus hombros—. Ven entra.

Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la condujo dentro de su casa, cerró la puerta con un pie y la acercó a la chimenea.

—Gracias —logró decir Clove en voz baja.

—De nada. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —le preguntó dudando si era o no de su incumbencia.

—Salí esta mañana de mi casa y un paparazzi me estaba siguiendo, conduje sin rumbo hasta perderlo y terminé aquí —explicó, su voz aún era baja por los nervios y el frio.

—¿Vienes en auto? —ella asintió—. ¿En dónde está?

—Afuera, a unos metros de tu casa…

—Dame las llaves, intentaré meterlo a la cochera —los ojos de Clove se abrieron. ¿Iba a dejar que se quedara en su casa?

Con las manos temblando metió su mano en una de las bolsas del abrigo y le entregó las llaves.

—Sube arriba, la tercera habitación es la mía, probablemente te encuentres a Rue ahí, busca ropa en los cajones de mi armario y cámbiate antes de que te enfermes. Yo vuelvo en unos minutos —se giró hacia la puerta principal—, si necesitas bañarte puedes hacerlo —la vio sobre su hombro—, en el mueble del baño hay toallas limpias. Te recomiendo que lo hagas, estás completamente mojada y te puedes resfriar gravemente —no entendía porque estaba hablando tanto—. Hazlo.

Salió por la puerta y dejó a la rubia totalmente aturdida.

Haciéndole caso subió las escaleras y a la tercera habitación tocó.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rue escuchó unos golpes fuera de la puerta y rodó los ojos, tomó una última fotografía a la elegante colección de aviones en miniatura que tenía Marvel en una repisa junto a la ventana y enseguida caminó a la puerta.

—No estaba hacien… —dejó sin terminar la oración al ver a Clove frente a ella. La recordaba perfectamente, era la amiga de Peeta además que también la había fotografiado un par de veces en una ocasión.

—Hola —dijo la rubia tímidamente—. Marvel me dijo que subiera…

La castaña la observó y notó que estaba completamente mojada, la chaqueta de Marvel le colgaba de los hombros pero su abrigo de lana tenía un poco de nieve que en su mayoría ya se había derretido.

—Pasa rápido —dijo haciéndose a un lado—. Ahí está el baño —apuntó a una puerta en la habitación—. Desvístete, buscaré algo de ropa para ti.

—Marvel dijo que en los cajones de su armario tenía ropa o algo así.

—Bien, deja la puerta sin seguro, te dejaré la ropa. Quítate eso antes de que te enfermes —la rubia asintió y entró al baño sin decir nada más.

Rue la siguió con la mirada hasta verla desaparecer dentro del baño y se giró para buscar ropa en donde ella le había indicado. En los cajones había puros pants y camisetas, seguramente eran las ropas que él utilizaba para dormir.

—Deberías tomar una ducha —gritó Rue sacando un pants y una camiseta—, así tu cuerpo tendrá la misma temperatura y no te enfermarás.

—Está bien —contestó Clove desde dentro del baño.

Después de un par de minutos Rue bajó a la sala en donde vio a Marvel entrar con el cabello mojado y la camiseta húmeda, sin darse cuenta de que ella estaba en la sala se sacó la camiseta y caminó hasta las escaleras para subir corriendo.

No fue extraño que no la hubiera visto, ella estaba segura que la mente del moreno estaba ocupada pensando en la rubia que estaba en su baño.

Ellos hacían bonita pareja, se veían bien juntos. Un chico con apariencia ruda y una chica con apariencia delicada, simplemente se veían lindos juntos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

—Estoy bien, mamá —dijo Katniss con el teléfono celular pegado a su oído—. No tienes de que preocuparte, regresaré en cuanto la tormenta termine —compartió unas palabras más con su mamá mientras su mirada permanecía en Peeta que estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno de ambos—. Les avisaré cuando salga de aquí. Sí. Peeta me llevará. Adiós.

Dejó su celular en la mesta de centro de la sala y se puso de pie para caminar hasta la cocina y detenerse junto a Peeta.

—Mamá dijo que la tormenta se ha puesto bastante fea —dijo Katniss.

Peeta volteó a verla y le sonrió.

—Eso significa que tendremos que pasar toooda la tarde juntos ¿no? —dejó a un lado el tazón en donde tenía una mezcla para hacer crepas y concentró toda su atención en la castaña.

—Sí, aunque si eso te molesta puedo salir ahí afuera e ir a mi casa en medio de esta terrible tormenta —dijo dramáticamente.

—Aunque no hubiera tormenta —bajó sus manos hasta las caderas de Katniss y la apegó a él—. Ten por seguro que no te hubiera dejado salir hoy.

Ella sonrió y sus labios se unieron en un corto beso. El corazón de Peeta estaba agitado cuando se separaron y definitivamente no era por el beso, era por la pregunta que estaba a punto de hacer a continuación.

Acunó el rostro de Katniss entre sus manos y fijó sus ojos en los de ella, a continuación sus labios se movieron dejando salir un:

—¿Quieres ser mi novia? —sabía que iba demasiado rápido, apenas una horas que le había dicho que la amaba y además Marvel y ella no llevaban mucho de haber terminado pero sentía que ese día los estaba juntando para algo como eso. Los estaba reuniendo para una decisión a futuro.

El corazón de Katniss golpeó fuerte y rápidamente en su pecho sacándole todo el aire que tenía. Su mente y corazón no estaban en otro lugar que no fuese ahí, no tuvo que pensar absolutamente nada. El hecho de que Marvel y ella llevaran apenas una semana de haber terminado o que las fotografías que había por todo internet dejaran caer sobre ella una ola de rumores no le importaba.

Suspiró.

—¡Sí! —contestó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¿Y si no es para siempre?

Rue se había quedado dormida después de la comida. Su cabeza reposaba sobre el regazo de Clove y su cuerpo estaba cubierto con una delgada cobija que Marvel le había prestado. Se le veía dormida tan a gusto que la rubia empezaba a tener sueño pero a diferencia de Rue ella no se sentía tan cómoda estando en la casa de un chico, más exactamente de "el" chico.

Desde que ella había salido de la ducha, cuando lo vio en la habitación, su piel se había teñido de un rojo intenso y durante la comida de la tarde su piel no había abandonado ese color, incluso Rue había hecho varias bromas para recordarle que estaba tan roja como una cereza, una cereza sexy, había dicho la castaña.

Clove no sabía si Marvel la había notado y simplemente había decidido guardarse sus comentarios o ni siquiera la había volteado a ver, le apostaba más a la segunda opción ya que durante toda la tarde apenas le había dirigido la mirada. Clove sabía que estaba actuando como una tonta, Marvel tenía novia y era más que obvio que jamás se fijaría en una chica como ella, una chica que parecía artificial…

Sacudió su cabeza y siguió viendo a la castaña que dormía tan plácidamente sobre sus piernas. Rue llevaba el cabello suelto, era de un castaño natural envidiable, Clove lo acarició suavemente para no despertarla. Siguió observándola detenidamente, primero su rostro que tenía unas facciones tan finas y proporcionadas como las de su hermana mayor, sus ojos eran rodeados por unas tupidas y rizadas pestañas negras que cualquier modelo mataría por tener, sus ojos eran grandes, de un tamaño perfecto, su nariz fina sin ninguna imperfección, sus labios lo suficientemente gruesos sin llegar a verse exagerados, su piel era suave, ella lo sabía porque en algún momento le había acariciado una mejilla, y no tenía ni una gota de maquillaje.

Sí hacía comparaciones entre ellas era más que seguro que Rue era mucho más hermosa que ella y ni se diga nada de la hermana mayor, Katniss era casi perfecta. Clove sonrió, estaba segura de que Katniss en algún momento de su adolescencia había sido una chica muy normal, alguien que pasaba desapercibida, pero ahora a sus 21 años era más hermosa que una modelo y tenía a dos hombres completamente enamorados de ella.

Suspiró y siguió acariciando el sedoso cabello de Rue esperando con y sin ánimos al mismo tiempo que la tormenta de nieve terminara.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marvel daba vueltas como un lunático en su habitación, no entendía por qué tenía la cabeza revuelta, tan confundido. Había visto a Clove saliendo del baño de esa misma habitación y podía jurar que había sentido un nudo en el estómago al verla salir con el cabello rubio mojado por el baño y su rostro sin ni una pisca de maquillaje, vestido con ropas de él… alejó por milésima vez en el día aquellos pensamientos ¿Por qué la había dejado entrar en su habitación? ¿Por cortesía?

La única mujer que antes había entrado a su habitación había sido a la primera mujer que en su vida amó. Katniss. Sólo ella había logrado entrar y sin embargo ahora ya habían entrado dos chicas después de ella, las cuales por cierto lo tenían confundido.

Sacudió su cabeza y trató de alejar cualquier tipo de pensamiento que tenía respecto a las dos muchachas y bajó de nuevo a la sala en donde estaban esperando a que pasara la tormenta.

—¿Aun sigue dormida? —preguntó Marvel en voz baja entrando a la sala.

Clove rápidamente volvió la cabeza al lugar en donde había escuchado esa voz y al ver a Marvel le asintió tratando de formar una sonrisa.

—Es increíble que duerma con tanta facilidad en casa ajena —dijo el muchacho acercándose al sillón.

—Creo que debe resultarle fácil ya que en su casa debe de ser difícil conciliar el sueño con tantas personas —dijo la rubia intentando no sonar tan nerviosa como se sentía.

Marvel le sonrió y sin decirle ninguna palabra más se sentó al lado de Clove, ya que era el único lugar que sobraba en el sillón y también porque de ese lado estaba la mesita de madera en donde reposaba el control remoto de la televisión. Sí, sus excusas eran muy válidas.

—¿Quieres ver algo en lo que pasa la tormenta? —preguntó el muchacho mostrándose confiado.

Ella se encogió de hombros y mordió su mejilla interna para no dejar escapar aquella sonrisa que se había querido formar en su rostro al sentirse tan cerca del cuerpo de Marvel…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

—Dicen en las noticias que la tormenta de nieve cada vez azota más fuerte, probablemente los caminos queden bloqueados durante más de un par de horas después de que termine la tormenta —le informó Peeta a Katniss que estaba de pie cerca de una de las paredes de la habitación de televisión observando unas fotografías detenidamente—. ¿Me escuchaste, linda?

Katniss reaccionó sobresaltándose y se giró hacia donde se encontraba su novio sentado viendo el noticiero.

—¿Tú pintaste esos cuadros? —le preguntó a Peeta señalando la pared detrás de ella.

El modelo le asintió y se puso de pie para caminar hasta ella.

—Son magníficos —dijo la castaña volviéndose a voltear para admirar las pinturas. Cada una tenía diferentes paisajes, pero sin duda el que más había atraído la atención de ella era la pintura ladeada de "El puente de los suspiros" en Venecia

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó Peeta rozando sus labios cerca de su oído. Katniss sonrió al momento en que sintió los brazos de su novio rodeándola desde atrás—. ¿Sabes cuál es la historia de ese puente?

—Sólo sé que aunque el nombre se escucha lindo no tiene nada que ver con el romance —contestó.

—Ese puente es la entrada hacia unos calabozos, dicen que el nombre se debe a que los prisioneros suspiraban porque ahí era la última vez en donde veían la luz del sol, el cielo y el mar —le explicó sin dejar de abrazarla—. Cuando estuve por allá visité Venecia y dimos una vuelta justo por ese lugar.

—Me encanta —apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Peeta y de repente recordó cuando su hermana menor llegaba con un nuevo paquete de fotografías recién impresas y reunía a toda la familia en la sala para poder mostrárselas. Estaba segura de que si Rue pudiese viajar a ese tipo de lugares tomaría las mejores fotografías.

—Espero poder dedicarme a eso —dijo Peeta analizando "El puente de los suspiros"—. Cuando deje de ser modelo.

Katniss se tensó el escuchar esas palabras.

—¿Qué? —quería voltearse pero los brazos de él aun la sujetaban fuertemente.

—Renunciaré a ser modelo…

—¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

Como pudo se liberó de los brazos de Peeta para poder verlo de frente y darse cuenta de que no le estaba jugando una broma.

—Quiero terminar de estudiar la universidad sin tener que estar viajando a diferentes lugares por culpa de mi trabajo y tener que estudiar y presentar exámenes por medio de la computadora. El trabajo de modelo no será para siempre así que quiero terminar la universidad en algo que verdaderamente me apasiona —le acarició la mejilla tiernamente y se inclinó ligeramente para depositarle un beso en su frente—. Además que quiero estar contigo. Para siempre.

La besó y ella se dejó llevar por ese beso que la hacía sentir tan querida.

—¿Y si lo de nosotros no es para siempre? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Y si lo es? —le preguntó—. No quiero perderme esta nueva oportunidad, Katniss. No sabes cuánto me afectó estar lejos de ti estos años y cuando volví y me dijiste que tenías novio creí que era mi fin. Te amo hoy y en el futuro también.

Los ojos de Katniss se llenaron de lágrimas y se lanzó a los labios de Peeta en un deseado beso.

Ahora lo entendía. Lo amaba y también para siempre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rue parecía estar demasiado cansada ya que no se había despertado en ningún momento. Clove se había quedado dormida a la mitad de la película, su cabeza reposaba en el hombro de Marvel, y cuando él sintió la cabeza de la rubia sobre él empezó a sentirse adormilado y no pasaron ni quince minutos cuando cayó dormido siguiendo a las dos chicas.

Podrían haber seguido dormidos en el sillón de no haber sido porque se escuchó el golpe de algo chocando contra la pared por fuera.

Los tres se despertaron sobresaltados al escuchar ese feo golpe. Sin darse tiempo de espabilarse, Marvel se levantó del sillón y casi corrió hacia la ventana, levantó la cortina para ver qué era lo que había pasado. Una señal de transito se había desprendido y había chocado contra la casa de Marvel. La tormenta aun no paraba después de casi cinco horas y el piso se veía cubierto por una gruesa capa de nieve.

—Las cosas se ven mal allá a fuera —dijo el muchacho dejando caer la cortina de nuevo en su lugar.

—¿Aun no ha parado la tormenta? —preguntó Rue tallándose los ojos. Ya estaba sentada en el sillón pero aun así su hombro derecho estaba recargado sobre Clove quien se veía avergonzada de haberse quedado dormida.

—No, aún sigue y creo que aunque termine tendríamos que esperar unas horas más en lo que limpian los caminos.

—Ammm —Rue se estiró y Clove tuvo que pegar su espalda completamente al respaldo del sillón para evitar ser golpeada por el brazo de la castaña—. Marvel necesito una computadora ¿Tienes una?

—Sí tengo una pero necesito saber para qué la quieres.

—Para limpiar la reputación de mi hermana y de Peeta —la rubia se le quedó viendo sin comprender nada. Ese día había estado tan fuera de sí que no había consultado las noticias.

—Bien, espera, traeré mi laptop —el muchacho desapareció.

—¿Qué ha pasado con Peeta y Katniss? —preguntó Clove.

—Nada, sólo que ayer ambos se divirtieron en un antro, ese que está cerca de la universidad, y mientras bailaban cachondos y se besaban fueron fotografiados por un paparazzi novato. Ahora más de 50 fotos, que por cierto son muy malas tomas, están regadas por todo el ciberespacio —los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron como platos—. Así que esta mañana fui a tomar unas fotos de aquellos integrantes de uno de los grupos que se está hospedando aquí y planeo amortiguar la atención de Katniss y Peeta con esa pareja.

—Del enorme grupo asiático ¿no? —preguntó Clove.

—Sí, ya tenía días espiándolos para tomar unas buenas fotos de ellos y venderlas a un alto precio pero ahora gracias a aquel par de enamorados no tendré tiempo de hacer negocio —se quedó—. Pero en fin. Todo sea por mi hermana.

Clove analizó toda la información y tuvo un par de preguntas.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que estabas observándolos hace tiempo? —preguntó

—Digamos que me encanta fotografiar a famosos y vender sus fotos a las revistas y programas por una considerable cantidad de dinero. Los de tu "mundo" me dicen paparazzi —dijo la castaña con una delicada sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Paparazzi?

—Sip.

—No me has tomado fotos a mí ¿verdad?

Rue sonrió juguetonamente.

—Define "tomar" —el rostro de la muchacha se tornó sorprendido pero por alguna razón sonrió—. Te he tomado un par de fotos pero no he hecho negocio con ellas, eres demasiado buena y me agradas así que de mi parte no habrá fotos —se encogió de hombros—. Pero te advierto. Ten cuidado, ese novato que fotografió a Peeta y a mi hermana está detrás de cualquier famoso que le pueda dar dinero. Ya han pasado varios de esos por esta ciudad, sólo toman a lo tonto y luego se marchan.

—¿Cómo sabes que es novato?

—Sus fotos no son nada buenas, salen borrosas, no sabe buscar el ángulo perfecto, no sabe absolutamente nada. Aunque ayer sí que logró tomar fotos llamativas, no son buenas, pero son demasiado llamativas.

—Vaya —Clove observó el lugar en donde desapareció Marvel y volvió su atención a Rue—. ¿Y cómo se lo ha tomado Marvel? No debe ser lindo que su novia salga en más de 50 fotos con otro chico.

Rue observó el rostro inocente de la muchacha frente a ella y se debatió internamente en contarle las cosas respecto a Marvel y Katniss. Estaba consciente de que Clove estaba enamorada de Marvel así que…

—Mi hermana y Marvel terminaron —esperó unos segundos para ver la reacción de ella pero no notó nada fuera de lo normal, sólo el lindo rubor que se le formada en su rostro blanco y ahora sin ninguna gota de maquillaje—. Él está libre —señaló con la mirada hacia el lugar en donde Marvel estaba volviendo con una computadora portátil.

—Tengo mi portátil —anunció Marvel mientras llegaba al sillón—. Por favor no lo hagas explotar.

—Sólo lo chamuscaré un poco —dijo Rue levantándose del sillón para ir por su cámara que estaba sobre la mesita de centro.

—Bien, me prepararé un café ¿Quieren uno? —Clove negó nerviosamente.

—Yo quiero uno, por favor —dijo Rue sin despegar su mirada de su cámara.

—¿Segura que no quieres uno, Clove?

—Sí, gracias.

Marvel le sonrió y ambos se vieron por unos instantes fijamente antes de que un flash los encandilara. Los dos voltearon a verla y Rue se encogió de hombros con la cámara cubriéndole el rostro y sólo dejando ver sus ojos.

—Necesitaba una fotografía para mi clase, el titulo es "Una pareja de bobos viéndose como enamorados" —el rostro de Clove se tiñó de rojo y Marvel apretó los labios.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Pffff, maldita enfermedad que no me deja ser feliz, talvez ustedes me ayuden a sentirme mejor con un review_


	9. ¿Juntos?¿La cigüeña?

Esta historia pertenece a Reyna Cariño, los personajes a Suzanne Collins

¿Juntos?

—Tu perrito no ha dejado de llorar en todo el día —dijo la voz adormilada de Gale, el hermano mayor de Katniss, quien estaba recostado en el sillón de la sala con su bebé en brazos y el perro golden retriever acurrucado en sus pies.

—Mí pequeño —dijo Katniss del otro lado del teléfono—. Debe estar preocupado por la tormenta.

—Y a mí me preocupa que despierte a mi hija —le reclamó a su hermana menor intentado no elevar su voz demasiado.

—Hey —le reprochó la castaña—. Tú fuiste el que me quitó a mi perrito hace dos semanas y aun no me lo ha devuelto. Sí lo hubieras regresado cuando acordamos ahorita estaría con papá y mamá…

—¿Papá y mamá? ¿En dónde estás tú?

—En casa de… —se detuvo antes de decirle a su celoso y protector hermano mayor que se encontraba en la casa de un chico que además ahora era su novio. No era que a Gale no le agradara Peeta pero era el hermano mayor y su papel era el de ser ese hombre protector de la familia, claro aunque Katniss ya tenía 21 años y podía mandar al cuerno a su hermano si le llegase a reclamar cualquier cosa… pero aun así no quería preocuparlo.

—¿En casa de quien? —le preguntó Gale con cierto tono de desconfianza en la voz.

—En casa de Delly, nos quedamos atrapadas en su casa poco después de que empezara la tormenta…

—Delly está hablando en este momento con Madge, hermanita. ¿Qué me estás ocultando?

Katniss abrió su boca pero no se le ocurrió nada que decir para salir de ese aprieto así que hizo lo más tonto que haría cualquier persona sin excusa estando en una tormenta y hablando con su hermano mayor por celular.

—Creo que la llamada… —hizo un sonido extraño con la garganta tratando de imitar una interferencia y siguió hablando—, se está —volvió a repetir el mismo sonido—, cortando —y sin darle tiempo a su hermano de hablar cortó la llamada y arrojó su celular al sillón.

—¿Qué es lo que mi traviesa novia ha hecho? —preguntó Peeta divertido viéndola sentado en su puff.

—Acabo de evitar tu muerte prematura —dijo la castaña corriendo para sentarse sobre el regazo de su novio. Peeta la rodeó por la cintura con ambos brazos y le lanzó una mirada confundida—. Si Gale se entera de que estoy en tu casa sin duda vendría a asesinarte.

—Creí que le agradaba…

—Le agradabas porque no estabas saliendo conmigo, pero ahora que eres mi novio…

—¡Dios! —dijo Peeta escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de su chica.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó.

—Amo como se escucha esa palabra saliendo de tus labios —Katniss sonrió—. Había estado a punto de creer que eso jamás sucedería.

—¿Qué fuésemos novios? —él asintió—. Tienes razón. Pensé lo mismo —Peeta sacó su rostro del cuello de ella y la vio a los ojos—. Lo digo en serio. Cuando te fuiste creí que no nos volveríamos a ver…

—Pero te dije que volvería…

—Lo sé, pero te fuiste y… —guardó silencio y después de unos segundos decidió continuar—. No… no volviste. Sé que es una tontería pero en algún momento llegué a pensar que tú bajarías del avión y… volverías por mí. Sé que no éramos nada pero estoy segura de que ambos estábamos conscientes de nuestros sentimientos así que simplemente creí eso.

—Pero ahora estamos juntos —le susurró al oído—. Te prometo que no te dejaré.

Katniss cerró sus ojos y dejó de pensar en el pasado o en el futuro, creía más conveniente pensar en el hoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clove se había arrepentido de haberse hecho la manicura el día anterior porque ahora que su atención estaba en el televisor sus uñas eran un desastre ¿Cómo podía ser ella la única preocupada por que la tormenta de nieve hubiera dejado las calles completamente bloqueadas? ¿Cómo es que Rue podía estar cómodamente riendo en la casa de un chico?

—Es tu turno —dijo Marvel a Clove quien rápidamente volteó hacia él.

—Ah, sí —dijo la rubia dirigiendo su vista a las cartas que tenía en su mano que no estaba en su boca, había accedido a jugar ese juego de cartas para matar el tiempo pero la verdad era que no entendía ni una pisca de lo que trataba el juego—. Amm ¿Qué debo hacer? —preguntó avergonzada.

Rue se rió de ella y tomó las fichas verdes que habían estado en medio de los tres.

—Gané —dijo la castaña dividiendo las fichas de dos en dos para poder contarlas mejor—, con lo que está aquí me pueden pagar una cena lujosa.

—No es justo —se quejó Marvel dejado sus cartas sobrantes en el suelo—. Seguramente hiciste trampa.

—Admítelo chico malo, yo soy buena y tu malo —se levantó del cojín en donde había pasado aproximadamente una hora ganando a las cartas y estiró sus brazos sobre su cabeza y se sentó en el sillón—. No hay forma de que ninguno de ustedes pueda ganarme en las apuestas.

—Te has aprovechado de Clove que no sabe jugar.

—¡Pero tú si sabes jugar! No tienes excusa, no metas a la pobre de Clove en tus malas jugadas —le remarcó en tono burlón—. Pero tendré piedad por Clove que no sabe jugar y sólo tendrá que pagar la mitad del dinero.

—Uff, que gran persona eres —dijo el muchacho sarcásticamente.

—Desde luego.

El reloj de la sala marcó las 9 de la noche y el televisor anunció lo que Clove no había querido escuchar. Las calles estaban bloqueadas y advertían a los habitantes que no debían salir por el momento y que los caminos se empezarían a limpiar hasta la mañana siguiente.

Los tres observaron en televisor en silencio hasta que las noticias terminaron.

—Bien —dijo Marvel poniéndose de pie—. Pueden dormir en mi habitación —Clove se congeló—. Rue, puedes ponerte alguna de mi ropa para dormir que no uso desde hace años —la castaña asintió como si no tuviera importancia—. ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó a Clove que tenía el rostro pálido.

La rubia asintió en pausas y tragó, su mirada aún seguía fija en la televisión aunque ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a la sección de deportes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katniss observó a Peeta mientras dormía, le recordó a aquel día antes de que se marchara, cuando juntos se quedaron dormidos en el sillón de la sala, lo observó dormir unos minutos y el sentimiento que la invadió era diferente porque aquella vez Peeta se iba a marchar, pero ahora él se quedaría con ella.

Sonrió abiertamente y besó la frente de su novio para salir de la cama intentando no despertarlo ya que él la tenía entre sus brazos.

Caminó hasta el escritorio que estaba en la habitación de Peeta, tomó su celular y vio la hora, apenas eran la 1 de la madrugada y sentía como si hubiese dormido todo un día. Con un suspiro levantó la tapa del celular y buscó en sus contactos instintivamente el número de Marvel que aún tenía esa foto que ella le había tomado mientras estaban en la cafetería de la universidad, sonrió al ver la expresión de sorpresa con la que había salido en la foto.

Su dedo viajó desde la tecla del menú hasta la tecla de llamada y presionó.

Probablemente ya estaba dormido y tendría el celular apagado por lo que no le preocupó haberle marcado pero cuando escuchó un ruido muy leve y enseguida la voz de él se sintió paralizada. ¿Por qué le había marcado? De pronto se sintió confundida, no sabía porque había presionado el botón de la llamada.

—¿Bueno? —contestó Marvel del otro lado de la línea—. ¿Katniss? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Amm —dudó en colgar o contestarle. Le contestó—. Sí, soy yo.

—Oh —dijo el muchacho sin saber muy bien que decir—. Este… Hola.

Katniss se soltó a reír y de inmediato se cubrió la boca ya que su novio aún seguía dormido. Se encaminó hasta la puerta, le quitó el seguro y salió al pasillo aun sin cortar la llamada.

—¿Estás bien Katniss?

—Sí —contestó la castaña—. Honestamente no sé porque te marqué pero creo que estoy feliz de que contestaras a pesar de ser de madrugada. ¿No deberías estar dormido?

—Te preguntó lo mismo.

—Yo… creo que ya he dormido suficiente —rió levemente—. ¿Y tú?

—Yo tengo visitas aquí en mi casa y mi cama ha sido ocupada por esas "visitas" por lo que me vi obligado a dormir en mi sillón y no es lo más cómodo para pasar la noche, así que como pensarás no he podido dormir.

—Ya veo… —no sabía que decirle, no tenía ningún tema de conversación con él a pesar de que unas semanas antes aun podían hablar normalmente.

—¿Por qué hablas susurrando? —le preguntó extrañado.

Katniss no se había dado cuenta de que había estado hablando así.

—Amm, yo estoy en casa de…

—Peeta —terminó por ella. La castaña asintió lo cual era inútil ya que era más que obvio él que no podía verla.

—Sí.

—Me alegra que estés bien.

—Marvel, yo…

—Katniss, si crees que tengo algún problema de que estés con Peeta debes de saber que no lo tengo en absoluto. Tú y yo terminamos y cada quien es libre de hacer lo que quiera sin temer a lo que piense el otro, no importa si es hoy o mañana o dentro de años, somos libres y lo fuimos aun cuando estuvimos juntos —Katniss asintió a cada palabra que él le decía, quería llorar de felicidad, por haber conocido a un chico como Marvel, un chico único que realmente quería—. Por eso estoy feliz de que me hayas llamado y que hablemos como amigos. Katniss suspiró y se limpió una lágrima rebelde que se había escapado de sus ojos.

—Te quiero, Marvel. Tal vez no de la manera en que se supone que debí quererte pero lo hago, creo que eres una persona maravillosa y estoy feliz de que hayas estado en mi vida… y —dijo con voz entrecortada—, me alegra que quieras que seamos amigos.

Marvel rió del otro lado de la línea.

—Claro que lo quiero.

—¿Sabes? Probablemente esto suene estúpido sobre todo porque dije que nunca lo diría pero estoy segura de que encontrarás a alguien que te merezca más que yo y que serás feliz con esa persona.

—Gracias, Katniss. También quiero que seas feliz con Peeta —suspiró—. Lo deseo mucho.

—Gracias —ambos se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos y Katniss bostezó dándose cuenta de que el sueño le había regresado—. Creo que tengo sueño de nuevo.

—Está bien —contestó riendo—. Buenas noches o madrugadas.

—Igualmente, buenas noches-madrugadas —ambos rieron—. Te quiero, Marvel.

—También yo.

—Adiós.

—Adiós.

Y ambos cortaron la llamada, Katniss cerró la tapa de su celular y volvió a la habitación para volver a recostarse junto a Peeta. Lo sentía tan natural, como si toda su vida hubiese dormido junto a aquél hombre. Feliz y tranquila se acurrucó entre las cobijas y su novio.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clove bajó con delicadeza las escaleras para no despertar a Marvel que estaba durmiendo en la sala por culpa de ella y Rue, pero su intento de ser silenciosa no importaba ya que vio que la luz de la cocina estaba encendida por lo que seguramente él ya estaba despierto. Consideró regresar a la habitación pero su boca seca le recordó que debía tomar agua. Con los pies descalzos caminó hasta la cocina, tan tímida como siempre se sentía ante Marvel, y entró para verlo con la mitad del cuerpo dentro del refrigerador, no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

Marvel levantó la cabeza al escuchar una risa detrás de él pero al hacerlo se golpeó con la parte de arriba del refrigerador y el cartoncito de leche se le cayó de las manos para regarse por todo el suelo. Cuando se alejó de un salto para no mojarse los pies descalzos vio de reojo a la causante de su momento de torpeza. Perfecto. ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella quien lo viera actuar como un idiota?

Ambos vieron en silencio como el líquido blanco se extendía por todo el suelo.

—Creo que se debería limpiar antes de que ensucie todo —sugirió la rubia rompiendo el cómodo silencio.

Marvel le dedicó una media sonrisa y desapareció por una de las puertas de la cocina para regresar con un trapeador en su mano, lo pasó sobre la leche derramada y lo llevó al pequeño armario que tenía a un lado de la cocina.

—Sí, tenías razón —dijo el muchacho—. Fue buena idea limpiarlo.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Perdona por asustarte —se disculpó. Ambos estaban alejados de puerta a puerta, Clove por la puerta que daba al pasillo de las escaleras para subir a las habitaciones y Marvel en la puerta que daba hacia la sala.

—Naa, no me asustaste, tengo un tic que me ataca en la madrugada y me hace tirar cualquier cosa que sostengo en mis manos —bromeó logrando su objetivo, poder ver la sonrisa de Clove—. Por cierto ¿Por qué estás despierta?

—Amm —desvió su mirada hacia un lado de la cocina y de nuevo la volvió hacia él—. Todos los días en la madrugada tengo que tomar agua, no sé por qué, pero mi boca se seca y no puedo dormir hasta no haberme hidratado —arrugó la nariz haciendo una graciosa mueca y se encogió de hombros—. Sé que es extraño.

—No lo creo, conozco cosas más extrañas que eso…

—Pero estás diciendo que es extraño, aun así.

—Bueno, por lo menos tú no te levantas por leche en las madrugadas y la derramas en el suelo.

—Creí que era un "tic" —dijo divertida. Era la primera vez desde que se habían conocido que podía hablarle sin sentirse tan nerviosa.

—Deberíamos dejar de hablar de cosas extrañas, me harás quedar mal —le guiñó el ojo.

El rostro de Clove estaba teñido de un ligero rubor rojo natural que la hacía ver incluso aún más hermosa que con maquillaje, Marvel lo había notado rápidamente y creía que era mejor verla de esa manera a como lucía en la revistas, no es que él hubiese buscado una revista en donde ella saliera o algo…

—¿Agua natural o de sabor? —preguntó el muchacho tomando dos vasos de cristal de la alacena.

—Agua natural está bien —contestó la rubia entrelazando sus dedos sobre su estómago.

Sin decir o hacer algún movimiento observó detenidamente a Marvel servir el agua dentro de los vasos de cristal como si fuera un fenómeno verdaderamente interesante de apreciar, algo que no se debía de perder de vista ningún instante porque podía hacer algo maravilloso.

Marvel se acercó a ella y le extendió el vaso.

—Gracias —dijo alejando su mirada de él.

—De nada.

Clove bebió el agua de un solo trago pero fue Marvel quien sólo acercó el vaso a sus labios dándole un medio trago para dejar el vaso sobre la barra de la cocina.

—¿Por qué casi nunca hablas? —le preguntó el muchacho, su mirada no la seguía a los ojos sino que estaba fija en sus manos y la presión que había empezado a ejercer sobre el vaso—. Me parece extraño que siendo modelo no hables demasiado con la gente.

—Tú no eres como la demás gente —murmuró para sí misma, sacudió su cabeza y dijo, levantando un poco más la voz—. Aun siendo modelo no me relaciono muy bien con las demás personas —Marvel frunció el ceño y levantó la mirada hacia el rostro de la rubia—. Tengo un cuerpo bonito y una cara bonita con maquillaje, eso es lo que a la gente le gusta ver y yo lo detesto —confesó sintiéndose segura en mucho tiempo—. Por eso no me llevo bien con las demás personas. No lo necesito.

—Pero tu trabajo requiere estar entre personas. Todo el tiempo —buscó su mirada pero Clove veía hacia el suelo nuevamente—. ¿Por qué trabajas en algo que no te gusta?

Ella sacudió la cabeza y las ondas doradas danzaron alrededor de su cabeza y hombros.

—Porque es en lo único que soy buena…

—Clove, no te conozco —la interrumpió Marvel acercándose a ella—. No sé ni siquiera tu apellido o si Clove es tu nombre verdadero —ella asintió—. Es hermoso —la vio sonreír—. Pero una chica como tú no "sirve" sólo para lucir bonita frente a las cámaras y para personas que no conoce. Creo que eres una gran chica, te ves joven y pienso que lo único malo en ti es que no has encontrado tu vocación… mejor dicho tu pasión —ella levantó su rostro para enfrentarlo—. Yo tengo 25 años y apenas he decidido que quiero estudiar artes, estoy iniciando la universidad. Tú con 20 años aun tienes tiempo de elegir lo que quieres hacer de tu vida, aun puedes equivocarte y romper las reglas, no debes a apresurarte a decir cosas como "es en lo único que soy buena" cuando ni siquiera has vivido lo suficiente como para saberlo. Piénsalo.

Clove soltó una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

—No tengo 20 años…

—¿19?

Negó riendo.

—Tengo 23 años —se encogió de hombros y volvió a reír ante la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Marvel—. Y… gracias por esas palabras —se aclaró la garganta—. Soy Clove, tengo 23 años y detesto a la mayoría de las personas con las que trabajo, además que odio mi trabajo.

Marvel le tomó la mano para estrecharla.

—Mucho gusto, señorita.. Yo soy Marvel, tengo 25 años, soy estudiante de artes, detesto a las personas con las que crecí y… me gustan los tatuajes, cualquier tipo de pintura en realidad, ya sea en piel o lienzo —se encogió de hombros y al analizar sus palabras dichas hizo una mueca—. Olvida eso —dijo con desagrado. Aun seguía sosteniendo su mano—. ¿Sabes? Me haces decir estupideces.

—Pero yo no te dije que dijeras estupideces.

—Tu presencia provoca eso, supongo —rodó los ojos—. En fin, es un placer conocerla —y acercó la pálida mano a sus labios para dejarle un pequeño beso.

Clove había conocido a cientos de chicos pero estaba segura de que ninguno había sido como Marvel, tan… caballeroso y tan… hermoso.

—Igualmente —le contestó—. Un placer.

—Y por cierto —pasó una de sus manos por el cabello de Clove para acomodarlo detrás de su oreja y con una sonrisa le dijo—. No necesitas maquillaje para verte hermosa.

Los ojos de Clove se abrieron completamente pero antes de poder tener una alguna otra reacción una voz los interrumpió.

—¿Son…? —dijo Rue con los ojos entre abiertos por el sueño, al distinguirlos soltó una largo bostezo y tomó el vaso que Marvel había dejado sobre la barra de la cocina—. Son ustedes —dio un largo trago al agua hasta dejarla casi por la mitad de vaso—. ¿Saben? Estaba dormida, pudieron haber estado teniendo sexo salvaje y no me habría dado cuenta, pero en lugar de eso juegan a contarse el cabello, que malotes —el rostro de Clove probablemente no podía haberse visto jamás más rojo que en ese momento y Marvel estaba seguro de que jamás había apretado sus dientes hasta ese comentario de la mini castaña que se encontraba ahora terminando el agua que ni siquiera había sido servida para ella—. Son los veinteañeros más aburridos que he conocido en mi vida —dejó el vaso vació sobre la barra y los vio como si fuera la niña más inocente en el planeta—. ¿Qué?

—Vete a dormir —dijo Marvel sacudiendo su cabeza—. Las niñas deberían estar dormidas a esta hora.

—Tengo 18 años así que ya soy mayor, necesito beber agua en la madrugada y cerraré la puerta con seguro Clove, si no vienes ahora no te dejaré entrar —sin agregar nada más se giró sobre sus talones para dirigirse de nuevo a las escaleras medio tambaleándose ya que aún se encontraba medio dormida.

Clove volteó a ver a muchacho y le sonrió tímidamente.

—Buenas noches —le entregó el vaso que no había soltado—. Muchas gracias.

—De nada, fue un placer tomar agua a la 1 de la mañana con usted, señorita Clove.

—Sólo Clove.

—Señorita Clove —le volvió a repetir levantando el vaso de cristal hacia ella como si ofreciera un brindis, Clove no entendió nada pero Marvel tenía sus propios secretos—. Buenas noches.

Ella asintió rápidamente y corrió hacia las escaleras para alcanzar a Rue.

Cuando Rue escuchó los pasos de pies descalzos sobre la madera detrás de ella negó con la cabeza y lanzó un suspiro.

—Nena, si hubieras tardado dos segundos más te habría dejado afuera y hubieses tenido que dormir con Marvel muy juntitos en el pequeño sillón —le dijo cuando la tuvo a su lado—. Al parecer no entendiste la indirecta.

—¿Cómo se supone que iba a saberlo? —dijo la rubia frunciendo el ceño—. Además ni siquiera quiero eso.

La castaña rodó los ojos y ambas entraron a la habitación.

—Creo que aun eres una niña, tienes mucho que aprender —cerró la puerta detrás de ella y corrió hasta la cama para dejarse caer—. Te puedo enseñar cuando quieras. Excepto hoy, tengo mucho sueño.

Clove le sonrió y caminó sin prisas hasta la cama, se sentó sin cubrirse con las cobijas, dudaba poder dormir de nuevo. Además tenía una estúpida sonrisa pegada a su rostro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¿La cigüeña?

A la mañana siguiente los caminos estaban totalmente despejados para que las personas pudieran salir de sus casas o volver, como era el caso de Katniss.

La castaña suspiró mientras se abrochaba, hasta el cuello, la chaqueta que Peeta le había prestado y esperaba a un par de pasos de la puerta a su novio que se encargaba de asegurar la puerta principal. A pesar de que solo había estado ahí por un día sentía una profunda tristeza al dejar esa casa.

Se giró hacia el patio delantero que estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de blanca nieve y agradeció el haber decidido llevar ese par de botas largas al antro aquella noche ya que ahora le permitía caminar cómodamente en el lugar. Caminó por lo que era el caminito hacia la salida y la nieve se hundió debajo de sus pies, sintió un enorme deseo de inclinarse y tomar un poco de nieve con sus manos para arrojársela a su novio pero si lo hacía debían volver a entrar a la casa para secarse y si volvía entrar a ese lugar probablemente no saldría por lo que simplemente observó la nieve.

Peeta llegó a su lado y le tomó la mano, juntos se dirigieron hacia la salida, las manos de Katniss estaban heladas mientras que las de él estaban más cálidas, cuando volteó a verla vio como en su rostro se reflejaba un poco de nostalgia.

—¿Ocurre algo? —le preguntó sin dejar de caminar tan lento como podían. Ella negó con la cabeza y volvió a lanzar otro suspiro.

—Es sólo… dirás que suena estúpido pero no quiero irme de aquí —se detuvo y señaló a su casa.

Peeta sonrió maliciosamente, le soltó la mano y ahora con sus dos manos tomó a su novia por la cintura, la atrajo hacía él y la besó, juntaron sus frentes y le volvió a sonreír.

—No es estúpido, me parece maravilloso. Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas —la castaña sonrió y de nuevo le dio un corto beso.

—Ya me siento mejor —dijo con alivio.

—Puedes quedarte en mi casa cuando quieras —le recordó.

Volvieron a retomar su camino.

—¿Te gustan las mascotas? —preguntó de repente.

Peeta se encogió de hombros sin dejar en claro lo que opinaba de las mascotas.

—Tengo una mascota que quiero como mi vida —le dijo sonriente—. Me lo obsequió años atrás un chico al que quiero mucho —Peeta le sonrió—. En realidad, todos en mi familia quieren a ese animalito pero por nada del mundo dejaría a mi pequeño alejado de mí por más de una semana. Cuando tenga que mudarme mi pequeño vendrá conmigo —dijo manteniendo su mirada hacia el frente pero su sonrisa aún seguía en su rostro.

—¿Sabes? —empezó Peeta y con un dedo rascó un costado de su cabeza—. Ahora que recuerdo soy excelente haciendo casas para perros. Tal vez podría hacer una para tu "pequeño".

La castaña negó.

—No. Mi pequeño no duerme en casas para perros normales, le gusta dormir al final de la cama…

—Tú pequeño es un perro muy mimado.

Katniss asintió animadamente.

Siguieron el camino hablando sobre la mascota de la muchacha, sus manos seguían entrelazadas mientras caminaban por las calles. Aunque podían haber ido en automóvil hasta la casa de ella ambos prefirieron ir caminando para alargar más su tiempo juntos. No es como si ya no se fueran a ver pero cuando se ama a alguien se quiere pasar todo el tiempo con esa persona.

Katniss apretó con fuerza la mano de Peeta y sonrió porque simplemente no podía dejar de hacerlo, era feliz de nuevo.

—Probablemente somos los novios más cursis del universo —dijo la castaña entrando a su casa seguida de Peeta que no le soltaba la mano aunque les fuese difícil abrir y cerrar la puerta.

—Naa, ¿Tú crees? —dijo el muchacho y en cuanto cruzó la puerta sintió una atmosfera completamente diferente. Casi podía sentir un aura negra llegando por su lado derecho.

—¿No… novios? —preguntó Gale que iba saliendo de la cocina con dos tazas con café que sostenía con ambas manos. Lo único que le faltaba era ver a su hermana menor llegando después de un día atrapada en una casa por la tormenta de nieve con una chaqueta masculina, sosteniendo a un modelo con una mano y pronunciando la palabra "novio".

—Hola hermanito ¿Me trajiste a mi pequeño? —preguntó Katniss con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Novio? —dijo aun sin poder analizar la escena frente a él. Gale tenía 23 años, una esposa y una bebé, sin embargo aún no soportaba la idea de que ninguna de sus 3 hermanas tuviera la edad suficiente para tener un novio, eran sus pequeñitas mujeres con las que había crecido, había sentido un alivio al enterarse de que su Katniss había terminado con Marvel y ahora se enteraba de que tenía un nuevo novio.

—¡Whisky! —exclamó Katniss mientras su perrito corría hacia ella. Whisky llegó a la castaña y se paró en las patas traseras para que su dueña pudiera acariciar la cima de su cabeza.

—¿Le llamaste al perro Whisky? —preguntó Peeta observándola.

—Sí, le gusta el Whisky… o cualquier tipo de bebida —dijo rodando los ojos.

—Al igual que a su dueña ¿no? —Katniss se puso colorada al escuchar las palabras de Peeta, no podía creer que había estado ebria frente a él, probablemente jamás lo superaría—. Tú y tu mascota tienen un grave problema con la bebida.

—Yo no bebo —su rostro estaba tan rojo que el modelo no podía evitar sonreír—. ¡No te rías! —le golpeó suavemente el hombro mientras el perro empezaba a olfatear a Peeta.

—¿Ebria? —Gale estaba tan pálido que parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

—¿En dónde está Madge? —preguntó la muchacha mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su mascota. Los tres se habían reunido en el sillón para mantener una charla de preguntas sin respuestas o ignoradas por parte de Katniss.

—Se quedó en casa porque está esperando una llamada de su mamá —contestó Gale con la mandíbula tensa—. Al parecer su mamá está un poco enferma pero ya sabes cómo es Madge, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y no quiso salir de casa.

—Pobre Madge —dijo preocupada—. Quisiera visitarla.

—Deja de evitar mi pregunta —le reclamó—. ¿Ustedes son novios? —dirigió una mirada asesina a Peeta que se encontraba sentado a un lado de Katniss.

—Así es —confirmó ella—. Somos novios ¿Algún problema? —lo retó con la mirada.

Katniss tenía un carácter bastante peculiar, la mayoría de las veces podía estar o verse tranquila pero había ocasiones en las que se ponía a la defensiva antes de tiempo.

Gale suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás en el respaldo, no sabía cómo tenía que sentirse al respecto, después de todo su hermana ya tenía 21 años y era lo bastante madura como para ocuparse de sí misma, pero no quería volver a verla lastimada como la vez que Peeta se fue al extranjero, había llorado tanto por él que se había prometido que no le dejaría volver a tener contacto con él, sin embargo cuando volvió sintió un gran alivio al verlo de nuevo…

—Puedes estar seguro de que amo a tu hermana y no la lastimaré —habló Peeta seriamente enfocando su vista en Gale como si hubiese podido leer sus pensamientos—. He planeado las cosas para que esta vez sí salga bien.

—Estoy feliz por ambos —suspiró—, en verdad que sí pero, Peeta, debes entender que es mi hermana menor y la amo también, ya la lastimaste una vez —Katniss rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza—, te advierto, lastímala una vez más y está vez no te dejaré acercarte a ella de nuevo.

Asintió firmemente porque estaba seguro de que no volvería a dejar a Katniss al menos que ella se lo pidiera. No se perdonaría lastimarla de nuevo.

—Bien —Gale se puso de pie—. Qué bueno que estén saliendo.

Se encaminó de nuevo a la cocina mientras la pareja de enamorados lo seguían con la mirada hasta verlo desaparecer.

—¿Gale está casado con Madge? —preguntó Peeta creyendo haber entendido mal unos minutos atrás.

—Sí, se casaron hace un año y medio aproximadamente —contestó recordando la boda con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Pero Madge tiene nuestra edad ¿no? —la castaña asintió—. ¿Y es tú mejor amiga? —volvió a asentir—. ¿Por qué se casaron?

—Porque se aman —dijo riendo.

—Vaya, eso sí que no me lo esperaba.

—Te fuiste por tres años, querido. Y ellos fueron bastante rápido, ya tienen una pequeña familia.

Peeta sonrió ante la expresión que su novia utilizó para llamarlo, estaba completamente seguro de su amor por ella, pero ella aun no le decía si lo amaba…

Gale estaba recargado en la pared que estaba detrás del sillón de la sala con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mientras observaba a su hermana y a su novio sentados viendo un programa con una conductora que tenía un serio problema de maquillaje. Katniss reía con las palabras que decía el conductor vestido con saco y jeans mientras que Peeta sólo negaba.

—Ahora —anunció la conductora con mirada cómplice. Gale no lo soportó más y se refugió en la cocina, algo que ninguno de los dos enamorados notaron—. Este fin de semana ha sido de grandes sorpresas, primero con unas fotografías que impactaron a todos en internet, después con las otras fotografías que provocaron un shock mundial y por supuesto la terrible tormenta de nieve que nos hizo dejar de lado estas escandalosas noticias. Pero ya pasado esto, hay que empezar —en la pantalla apareció un collage de las fotografías que les habían tomado a Peeta y Katniss en el antro, algo que a ninguno de los dos les sorprendió, pero la conductora que no sabía mantener cerrada la boca pintada de un exagerado rojo siguió hablando hasta llegar con algo que Katniss no debió de haber escuchado—… pero quien hubiera imaginado que esa misma chica estaría besándose con otro en la misma noche —la atención de ella quedó atrapada en la televisión—, si no me creen estás otras fotografías tomadas esa misma noche en diferentes horarios lo demuestran —y mostraron las fotos en donde Marvel y Rue se besaban dulcemente.

Los ojos de Katniss se agrandaron con incredulidad y observó como la mano de Marvel sostenía el pequeño rostro de su hermana menor con una ternura que jamás había visto en él. Eran aproximadamente unas 5 fotos de lo que parecían ser diferentes besos entre ambos muchachos.

Ambas hermanas eran muy parecidas y en la oscuridad era más fácil confundirlas pero Peeta sabía que aquella otra castaña no era Katniss. Volteó a verla pero deseó no haberlo hecho, la expresión en el rostro de su novia no era otra más que de celos. Desvió su mirada de ella porque no soportó verla celosa.

La conductora ahora estaba hablando sobre la pareja homosexual de aquél grupo que había dado un concierto y las fotografías que habían sido reveladas de manera anónima pero ninguno de los dos estaba prestando atención.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clove giró la llave de su auto por decima vez pero volvió a hacer ese mismo sonido feo que le indicaba que había algo mal. Se mordió el labio inferior fuertemente antes de salir del auto y azotar fuertemente la puerta.

—Ríndete cerecita —habló Rue—. Tu auto no quiere funcionar, es cosa del destino.

—No puedo creer que me esté pasando a mí —dijo la rubia sin dirigir su mirada hacia Marvel—. Llamaré a un mecánico para que venga por él.

—No hay necesidad —habló Marvel—. Déjalo aquí por hoy y te prometo que mañana lo tendrás como nuevo —le sonrió y ella negó rápidamente.

—No puedo hacer eso —dijo nerviosamente aun sin voltear a verlo.

—Insisto —le extendió la mano—. Dame las llaves y mañana antes de medio día lo tendré listo.

Clove se debatía internamente en qué hacer y sobre todo no entendía cómo es que nuevamente se sentía nerviosa ante él aunque la noche anterior había estado hablando cómodamente.

Rue tenía prisa en llegar a su casa, cualquier otro día estaría contenta de observar a ese par de tortolos sintiéndose incómodos entre ellos, pero ese día quería llegar a su casa ya que había recibido un mensaje de texto por parte de una de sus amigas diciéndole que habían salido unas fotografías de ella besándose con un chico en un programa. Ella sabía que eran las fotografías del antro.

—Hagan lo que quieran pero dense prisa, necesito llegar pronto a mi casa —dijo perdiendo la paciencia.

El par de tortolos se pusieron de acuerdo mientras la castaña esperaba ya dentro del auto de Marvel deseando que su hermana mayor no hubiera visto ese mismo programa, aunque lo dudaba, casi nunca se perdía ese programa.

El camino a su casa fue largo, Marvel decidió dejar primero a Clove en su casa y luego dejarla a ella. Cuando entró a su casa su hermana mayor estaba con su cabeza recargada en el hombro de Peeta y juntos veían una película animada, lanzando un suspiro cerró la puerta sin cuidado y atrajo la atención de ambos.

Inmediatamente sintió la mirada de reproche que le lanzó su hermana mayor y se dio cuenta de que había visto aquellas fotografías.

Katniss se levantó y caminó en silencio hasta la cocina de esa manera Rue entendió que quería hablar a solas con ella así que la siguió. Por suerte Gale había ido por sus padres al trabajo y estaban solas.

—¿Qué tal tu día? —preguntó Rue intentando alivianar la tensión—. Parece que te fue muy bien.

—¿Por qué estabas con él? —preguntó la castaña sin rodeos—. ¿Besándose?

—Creí que había terminado…

—Es mi ex-novio —la interrumpió reclamándole, Rue por alguna razón se molestó y en lugar de aclararle las cosas las complicó más.

— Exacto, tu EX-novio. Eso significa que ahora puede ser MÍO —le contestó levantando la voz.

—¡No puedes! —le gritó.

—¡Claro que sí! —la imitó—. A ti no te debe de importar, al parecer estás con Peeta ¿No es eso lo que querías desde hace tres años? ¿Por qué me reclamas por Marvel ahora? ¿Qué no podemos elegir por nosotros?

Katniss sacudió su cabeza, sus manos estaban apretadas fuertemente formando firmes puños ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera? Era cierto, ella estaba con Peeta y realmente lo quería pero aun si no podía evitar sentirse traicionada por su hermana menor, sí se había besado con Marvel eso significaba que desde antes había sentido interés por él. Cuando menos acordó su mano hormigueaba y Rue cubría con ambas manos su mejilla.

—Lo… lo siento —soltó al borde del llanto—. Rue, no quise hacerlo…

Rue dejó de cubrir su mejilla dejando a la vista la maca roja que ahora tenía en su mejilla.

—Deberías ir con Peeta —dijo la muchacha sin ver a su hermana mayor, se giró para darle la espalda—. Creo que se está marchando.

Katniss volteó hacia la puerta y volvió a su hermana.

—Yo…

—¡Vete! —le gritó—. ¡No lo pierdas de nuevo!

Katniss no detuvo más sus lágrimas y salió de la cocina, la sala estaba vacía y la puerta principal entre abierta, con el corazón detenido caminó hacia la puerta y lo vio ahí, en el segundo escalón de la entrada con Whisky meneando la cola para animarlo.

Lo abrazó por la detrás hundiendo su cabeza en la espalda del muchacho.

—Perdóname —le dijo, su voz siendo amortiguada por su espalda—. No sé porque reaccioné así. Perdón, Peeta. Perdón.

—Te amo —dijo el muchacho con su vista perdida en el cielo.

—Yo también —le contestó Katniss apartando su rostro de su espalda. Peeta se congeló un par de segundos y lentamente se giró hacia ella para poder verla de frente y que esas palabras que tanto quería escuchar de ella se las dijera viéndolo a los ojos—. Te amo, Peeta.

Él le sonrió y la besó fuertemente haciéndola dar un traspié al no estar preparada para ese beso, al notarlo la rodeó con ambos brazos y la acercó a él para poder tener su boca más cerca. Katniss se sujetó de él y le devolvió el beso tan ansiosamente como él la besaba, Whisky se acomodó junto a ellos meneando la cola animado.

Peeta, sin dejar de besarla, la levantó unos centímetros del suelo para que ahora ella estuviera más alta que él. Katniss sonrió entre el beso y se imaginó una vida junto a su novio.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

—¡Oh por dios! —exclamó Anastasia cubriéndose la boca con una de sus manos. Jamás había visto a su hija de esa manera, tan enamorada. Peeta y Katniss seguían besándose y no habían notado su presencia, Anastasia estaba feliz pero su esposo y Gale no compartían la misma emoción que ella.

—¡Pueden besarse dentro! —los interrumpió Gale, no estaba dispuesto a ver a su hermana besándose con su novio—. Necesitamos la entrada libre.

Peeta y Katniss se sonrieron cuando rompieron el beso.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

—Perdóname, hermanita. Fui una estúpida —dijo Katniss viendo a Rue a través del espejo que tenían en su habitación.

—Disculpa aceptada —dijo la castaña sonriéndole a sus reflejos—. Al fin me enteré que también sufrías esa terrible enfermedad llamada celos.

—¿No estás molesta conmigo por esa marca que te dejé en tu rostro o la forma en que te traté?

—No —contestó negando—. Yo te mentí, también fui la culpable por eso, pude haberte dicho que Marvel y yo no tenemos nada que ver y ahorrarme la discusión pero no lo hice, además que —señaló la marca roja en su mejilla—. Me vengaré por esto.

—Rue, en serio lo siento —se disculpó nuevamente—. Creo que me sentí un poco traicionada y actué como la típica y horrorosa hermana mayor…

—Lo bueno que no eres horrorosa —la interrumpió—. Te entiendo, yo también me hubiese sentido así si hubiera estado en tu lugar, no es el fin del mundo, somos hermanas y pelear es casi nuestra obligación ¿no lo crees?

Katniss le sonrió y se sintió la persona más afortunada de tener a una familia como la de ella.

—Te amo, hermanita.

—Yo también, hermanota.

Ambas rieron.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Había pasado una semana cuando Peeta entró a la casa de su novia y sus ojos vieron algo que lo hizo dar un traspié.

Katniss tenía a una pequeña bebé de tan sólo unos meses de nacida en sus brazos, su rostro estaba irradiando una felicidad que no había visto en ella. Mecía delicadamente a la pequeña y le decía palabras que Peeta no alcanzaba a escuchar al estar de pie en la puerta de la casa pero que seguramente estaban llenas de amor.

Sin hacer mucho ruido con sus zapatos caminó hasta la sala que era donde se encontraba Katniss con el bebé y la observó más de cerca, estaba a tan sólo unos cuatro pasos de ella. Debía querer mucho a esa bebé como para no notar su presencia, con curiosidad decidió hablar para atraer la atención de su novia.

—Amor, ¿Desde cuándo tenemos una niña? —Katniss levantó su mirada hacia donde había escuchado una voz, al ver a su novio el rostro se le iluminó aún más.

—La cigüeña me la trajo hoy en la mañana —le guiñó el ojo mientras mecía a la pequeña—. Ven acércate, no muerde.

Peeta se quedó de pie y durante segundos no dijo nada, sólo las observó a ambas.

—Pero sí babean —murmuró para sí pero la castaña lo alcanzó a escuchar.

—¿No te gustan los niños? —preguntó con semblante preocupado.

El modelo sacudió su cabeza y negó rápidamente.

—No, no quise darte a entender eso —se acercó hasta ellas y besó en la frente a su novia para después dedicarle una tierna sonrisa—. Me gustan los niños, pero me preocupa el no saber de dónde salió esa niña.

Katniss rodó los ojos y volvió la mirada a su pequeña sobrinita que era idéntica a su padre, así que fácilmente podrían confundirla como si fuese su hija, seguramente Peeta había notado el parecido entre ella y la pequeña bebé.

—Peeta —dijo en tono tierno—. Sigo siendo virgen. Sí eso te preocupa.

Inmediatamente el modelo se quedo tieso y no pudo ver a la cara a su novia.

—Tú no eres virgen —dijo la castaña divertida por el color que se había adueñado del rostro de su novio—. ¿Me equivoco? —aún tenía una sonrisa en su rostro cuando él levantó la mirada hacia ella—. ¿Creíste que no lo sabía?

—No creí que hablaras de ese tipo de temas tan fácilmente…

—Estamos hablando de virginidad y 21 años. ¿Cuántas personas a esta edad son vírgenes? —le preguntó—. Ambos sabemos la respuesta. Yo sé que tú no lo eres porque en esas películas que saliste las escenas se veían muy reales…

—Katniss no me hagas esto —dijo el muchacho completamente apenado de que su novia lo hubiera visto en ese par de películas en donde había pasado una noche de "pasión" con la protagonista. Sí era verdad que ya no era virgen, que a sus 19 años la había perdido con una de sus compañeras de trabajo, pero no necesitaba recordarlo y menos frente a ella.

—A mi no me molesta —le sonrió—. Pero yo soy de esas que prefieren ser vírgenes hasta el matrimonio, anticuado o no, así lo quiero —le guiñó el ojo y tomó a su sobrinita con ambas manos para ponerla frente a su rostro y empezar a hablarle tiernamente—. ¿Verdad? Tú también estarás de acuerdo con tu tía cuando seas mayor.

La pequeña movió sus manitas perezosamente y abrió su boquita en un intento de bostezo para informar que la plática que mantenían sus tíos le aburría y que prefería tomar su leche.

—Parece que tienes sueño —la volvió a acomodar sobre su brazo izquierdo y acarició su cabeza con escaso cabello castaño—. El tío Peeta te traerá tu leche.

Peeta entendió eso como una clara indirecta y empezó a ver a su alrededor para buscar algún vaso con leche o algo con lo que un bebé pudiera tomar leche.

—El biberón está en la cocina, amor —le dijo la muchacha al verlo tan perdido—. El de color verde.

El modelo le sonrió y de nuevo besó su frente para encaminarse a la cocina, en donde se tardó un par de minutos en encontrar el biberón que su novia le había mencionado.

—¿Cómo se llama? —le preguntó. Ambos estaban sentados en el sillón de la sala viendo a la pequeña beber su leche tranquilamente cuando Peeta se dio cuenta de que aún no sabía el nombre de la bebé a quien Katniss veía con tanto amor.

—Mía —le contestó—. Rue lo escogió ya que Madge y Gale no se decidían por el nombre y a todos les gustó.

El muchacho le sonrió.

—La quieres mucho ¿no? —ella levantó la mirada para poder verlo—. Sé ve en tus ojos, parecen un par de soles cuando fijas la mirada en ella, creo que no te había visto tan feliz.

—Sí, la quiero mucho —le contestó con una sonrisa—, es mi primera sobrina además que me encantan los niños y disfruto el poder cuidarla. Pero —recargó su cabeza en el ancho hombro de él—, cuando me pediste que fuera tu novia fui la persona más feliz del mundo.

—Y yo cuando aceptaste serlo —la besó en los labios en una incómoda posición.

—Te dije que somos los novios más cursis que existen.

Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Me rehúso a abandonar esta historia sin importar lo que me pase, así que a pesar de todo, aquí estamos de nuevo… Sólo quedan dos capítulos más… ojala les gusten_


End file.
